Sinister Secrets
by slickboy444
Summary: Major Romy & Jott. Life has grown hard for Remy LeBeau. The Acolytes have disbanded, he is in exile from his home, and sombody has placed a large bounty on his head by a mysterious individual. But who is he? And why does he seem to want Scott too?
1. Hard Times

**Sinister Secrets  
Chapter 1: Hard Times**

* * *

AN: Hey! Slickboy444 here! Bringing you yet another X-men fic! People have been so kind to me throughout my writing endeavors that I keep getting inspired. On my last few fics "Darkness and Light" and "No Rain" I have been given wonderful feedback even though their length or quantity is nowhere near that of "X-men: Evolution of the Heart." All the wonderful feedback has helped me develop my skill and refine my talents. Now, my constant daydreaming has led me to write this fic, which I hope you all enjoy!  
  
I got the inspiration for this fic from three very special fanfiction authors; Aro, angyxoxo (formerly known as Remy's Ange), and Leafee LeBeau. All three of which are wonderful authors for Romy, or Rogue/Remy pairings in case you don't know. Next to Scott/Jean and Ororo/Logan, Rogue/Remy is probably my next favorite pairing. That, and I just think Gambit it undoubtedly cool! This is my first ever attempt to write a Romy pairing so please bear with me if I mess up. If anybody out there likes Romy fanfiction, I highly suggest you check the three of them out! My favorite being angy's "A Different Way to a Perfect Ending" and "The Wedding!" That or Aro's "Growing" or Leafee LeBeau's "Home Sweet Home." Any of these are awesome! And if any one of you three are reading this, thanks for the inspiration and thanks for writing such wonderful stories! So this story is dedicated to them and I hope you all read their work as well as mine!  
  
Plot Summery: It's been 3 years after Apocalypse and 2 years since the Phoenix. Scott and Jean are engaged and now home for the summer and much of the X-men are in a state of calm for now. Colossus has joined the team, Magneto has disappeared along with his children, Mystique is gone, and the Brotherhood has disbanded. This leaves Remy LeBeau without a job and without a home. He is in exile from New Orleans, he has a large bounty placed on his head that even his own family seeks to collect, and on top of it all a mysterious man calling himself "Sinister" is after him. Now he is stuck in Bayville, for it is his only place of sanctuary…That, and he has been growing very close to a certain southern mutant from the X-men that has been taking a great interest from him as well. But there is a lot more to this "Sinister" guy than meets the eye. Why does he want Remy? And why does he also seem to want Scott as well? The answers may shock you in "Sinister Secrets!"  
  
Pairings: Scott/Jean, Rogue/Remy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 mainly for blood.  
  
Note: 'these mean character thoughts or psychic communication.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Marvel so please don't sue me! I have nothing.  
  
This fic is dedicated to angyxoxo, Aro, Leafee LeBeau, Sentoris, Communist Penguin, Diaz, Darkness1, Enchantedlight, KSimonT-X, Reddfire, Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers, and of course Wen (You especially rock!).  
  
I implore you all to PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback is always a big help to me and my writing. It lets me know what I need work on and it provides inspiration for me to keep on writing! Please send them to me at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website! Thank you all and I hope you like my story! Now, I give you my first ever Romy, "Sinister Secrets."  
  
LET THE SHOW BEGIN! BUT ALWAYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

* * *

In the heart of the city of Bayville New York, a lone man waited on the bench in the park through the balmy June weather. He had been on the same spot for hours now, for he was waiting for something…Well, more like someone. His name was Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit. As he waited, he casually shuffled a deck of cards…Passing as much time as he could before 'she' arrived.  
  
For the past year, Remy had held up in Bayville despite this being one of the darker times in his life. Originally, he was a thief and a pickpocket from New Orleans down south. Everyone in his adopted family were also thieves as well. His father, Jean-Luc, and all of his brothers and cousins were all a part of a criminal syndicate and he had grown up in that setting. To them, money came first…Family always came second. And it was for that very reason why he was in exile from his own home.  
  
A while back he had been recruited by Magneto to be a part of his mutant team known as the Acolytes. As a part of that team, he did numerous tasks to further his cause in exchange for money and protection from the increasingly tumultuous crime world back home in New Orleans. But three years ago after the whole Apocalypse incident, Magneto had pretty much disappeared off the face of the Earth along with his two children, Wanda and Pietro. The Acolytes then disbanded uneventfully with Colossus going home to Russia and then returning to join the X-men, Pyro returning home to Australia, and Sabertooth pretty much disappearing as well. And it wasn't just the Acolytes, the Brotherhood of Mutants had also ceased to exist. Mystique had completely disappeared, Todd and Freddy returned to showbiz with a traveling circus, and Lance returned to his hometown of Chicago. This left Remy alone and no reason to be there, so he naturally went back to New Orleans…But shortly after he arrived he was in for a rude awakening. Only days after his return…Remy learned that a rather large bounty had been placed on his head by a mysterious individual. That, and his reckless abandonment of his criminal family had alienated his father and the rest of his adopted relatives. Now, they were out to get him partly for the money and partly for revenge. Either way, he couldn't stay long with all the crime syndicates in Louisiana after him…So he fled back to Bayville where he thought it was safe. But that soon turned out to be a terribly wrong assumption.  
  
Even in Bayville, he was looking over his shoulder every ten seconds out of paranoia. The price on his head was not restricted to his home city…It was here as well. Any gang involved with crime knew about the hit…So Remy was forced to live under the radar. He had no phone…No house…No job…Nothing. He just wandered the streets of Bayville stealing what he could for money, sleeping in any place he could find, and fighting off whatever money-grubbing threat came his way. Even for a man who had grown up in the criminal world, it was becoming all too much. A life of crime was leading him nowhere…And each day was a struggle. He had less than 20 dollars in his pocket, his clothes were old and torn, his hair was a mess, and he hadn't had a decent meal in days. The city of Bayville was far from perfect. Mutants like him were scorned, there wasn't a whole lot to steal, and law enforcement was a little stricter…But he still stayed. And the reason for him staying had less to do with his pride…And more to do with his heart.  
  
"Remy! Over here!" yelled a female voice from afar.  
  
Gambit's ears immediately perked up as he arose from his seat and went to the source of the voice. As he got closer, it became clear that it was that of the X-woman known as Rogue…The main reason why he was still in Bayville and still alive for that matter.  
  
"Cherè…You came," said Remy as he approached the southern belle.  
  
"Of course I came ya stupid swamp rat!" said Rogue with a grin, "Sorry, but it's just been hell finding time and excuses to come out here. Ya haven't been waitin' too long, have ya?"  
  
"Remy's been waitin' long enough…But it's worth it," he said as he managed to flash her one of his winning smiles.  
  
Rogue just smiled back as she linked arms with him and started walked downtown for a bite to eat.  
  
In three years after the Apocalypse ordeal, Rogue had really grown. Thanks to the help of Adam Leech and the Professor, she now had control over her powers and could touch. She was now a freshman in a local community college and still lived at the Xavier institute. She still had the same gothic dress sense and still wore the same kind of makeup that she always had, but now she wasn't afraid to show more skin and be more open. Rogue was pretty much Gambit's only real friend and companion in the world now. With everybody seemingly out to get him, she was the only one who understood him. As Remy himself had once said, they had been down the same road before. And in doing so he had found something in her that only made him want to be around her more. While he was always told that a thief wasn't supposed to fall in love…There was no denying that his relationship with Rogue was getting a lot deeper with each passing day.  
  
"So how's life been treatin' ya cherè? Things at the institute goin' well?" asked Remy as they walked down the crowded streets.  
  
"Can't complain," replied Rogue casually, "It's been hectic with school windin' down for the younger ones. I think Wolverine's on the verge of pullin' his hair out."  
  
"Heh…I'd hate to be around him when he's like that," replied Remy with a laugh.  
  
"Aw, he's not so bad once ya get to know him. It's getting on his bad side that ya gotta worry about. Frankly…I think he's a real softy at heart."  
  
"But he still probably wouldn't hesitate to tear dis ol' Cajun into pieces if he found out that you were comin' to see me every week," remarked Remy, knowing Logan's temper.  
  
"He's just overprotective of everybody. He still can't seem to get around the fact that I'm 20 years old and a grown woman."  
  
"Sounds like the man really needs a girlfriend," laughed Remy.  
  
But to Rogue…That actually didn't sound like a bad idea given how stressed he had been lately.  
  
"Oh…An' before I forget Remy, Piotr says hi."  
  
The Cajun mutant couldn't help but smile. Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin had been his only real friend while he was with the Acolytes. And while he couldn't really stay in touch with him because of the danger involved, it was still nice to know that he was doing a whole lot better than he was.  
  
"Merci cherè, you be sure to say hi back to him for me. So how's the ol' Russian been?" asked Remy.  
  
"He's been doin' great. He and Kitty have been eyein' each other lately ya know," said Rogue with a smirk.  
  
"Kitty? Your ol' roommate?"  
  
"The one and only," replied Rogue, "Ever since that nasty breakup with Lance, she's been spendin' a lot of time with him. I can tell by the look in her eye that she wants him."  
  
Remy couldn't help but laugh. His old friend was falling for the peppy valley girl that Rogue had roomed with for years. In a way it sounded right, Kitty helping to raise Piotr's spirits and Piotr being the strong, understanding guy that Lance Alvers most certainly was not. At least things were going well for one of them.  
  
"What about you, Remy…How have things been goin' for you?" asked Rogue.  
  
The expression on his face quickly sank as he let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I've been better cherè…Da whole criminal world still seems to be after me. I can't stay in one place too long…I gotta look over my shoulder every ten seconds…And I can't even find myself a decent place to stay."  
  
Sensing his despair, Rogue gave his arm a gentle squeeze to help alleviate his anxiety.  
  
"Ya know ya could always come to the institute, Remy. I'm sure the Professor will give ya a chance if you just try."  
  
"We've been over dis Rogue," said Gambit shaking his head, "Remy doesn't belong there. There's no place for a washed up thief in the X-men. Besides…Nobody there would ever trust me after fighting alongside Magneto."  
  
"But I trust ya, Remy…" said Rogue, still adamant in her desire to help this man, "Ya've proven to me that yer not a bad person."  
  
"Ya, only after a lot of beggin' on Remy's part. I don't know how ya can ever trust dis swamp rat even after he's kidnapped ya," replied Remy with a great deal of self-loathing in his tone.  
  
"But it's not safe for ya out here!" said Rogue in response as she looked in to his hollow eyes, "People are after you…Ya have no money…No home. The institute can really help ya if you just give it a try."  
  
"As much as I want to mon amour…I'd only be takin' the danger with me if I go there. And I don't think I could ever live with myself if somethin' happened to ya because of me."  
  
Rogue couldn't help but sigh as she leaned in closer to him as they continued to walk the streets with the sun setting over the horizon. For over a year now she had been growing ever closer to this man…This man who was once an enemy. But she had come to know him so much better now. She could see that he had a real heart…And he was one of the few people who ever understood her. He had worked very hard to gain her trust…And in the end he succeeded. He had made it clear that he stayed in Bayville mainly for her. She had come to really like his company…And while she had been trying to deny it for months now…She believed that she was falling in love with Remy LeBeau. And as that thought drifted through her mind, the memory of how they got to this point began to replay again as it had many times before.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
"Ugh…Lousy mid terms," grunted Rogue as she made her way to her car in the Bayville High parking lot.  
  
She had stayed many hours later than usual cramming for mid terms. This was her senior year and she thought she would be happy that this it would be over. But because of the exams, she was just plain stressed. Most of the others had left hours ago and she was eager to just go home and soak in a nice hot bath.  
  
But as she approached her car, she suddenly sensed a presence come up from behind her. Reacting defensively, she quickly turned around with every intention to fight whatever this was away.  
  
"Who's there!?" demanded Rogue as she quickly turned around.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Easy Rogue it's just me!" said a shocked Remy LeBeau.  
  
"Gambit?!" said Rogue in disbelief, "What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to see you again cherè," said the Cajun mutant in a calmer tone.  
  
Rogue then took a step closer towards the man who had once kidnapped her. However, her apprehension towards him soon wavered as she took in his raggedy appearance.  
  
"Well, why would you wanna see me? And what on Earth happened to you?" asked Rogue sounded more curious than angry now.  
  
"Remy's had a streak of bad luck lately. Not long after you and your friends beat that Apocalypse guy, somebody put a price on my head and now everybody in the world wants to collect. Even my own family wants that money and they're already pissed at me for leaving to join Magneto in the first place."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question swamp rat," said Rogue.  
  
"I can't go back to New Orleans…Remy's officially in exile now. My family wants me dead…Every criminal syndicate out there wants me dead…And I've got nowhere to go. I got no money…No home…Nothin' cherè. I've been runnin' for months now, but everywhere I go…Somebody's still after me."  
  
"But…Who? Who would put a price on yer head in the first place?" replied Rogue, taking note of the seriousness in his red, Cajun eyes.  
  
"That's just it…I don't know. But whoever it is…They've got me fitted for a toe tag and they're doin' everything they can to get it tied."  
  
Rogue let herself process this for a brief moment. He looked quite different from the man who had abducted her a while back. His clothes were a lot messier, his hair greasy and unwashed, and the look in his eyes were just too deep to ignore. Rogue took a step closer towards him…No longer feeling threatened by him anymore.  
  
"So why come to me?" she asked.  
  
The Cajun mutant just shot her a smile that made her heart beat faster than a drum.  
  
"Because you're the only one Remy can trust now cherè. You're all that's left. I don't know who's after me…But you're the only one I can turn to now."  
  
"And how do ya figure that, Cajun? How do you know I just won't go to the police or collect the money fer myself?"  
  
"Because I know you cherè. Remember, we've walked down the same paths in life. We've been down the same roads. I understand you Rogue…I learned that about you that day I kidnapped you. You're all I have left…I gave you my queen of hearts. I know dis ol' Cajun don't deserve it…But please believe me."  
  
And with that, Remy LeBeau held his breath in anticipation for her answer. He had come to Bayville for only one reason…To see her one last time. He knew all these years of being a thief were coming back to haunt him…And if he could go back and change it all he would do so in a heartbeat. But that was impossible now…He was at the mercy of people just like him. And now his life was a living hell…And if anybody could understand…Rogue could.  
  
The southern belle just looked back in to his weary, red on black eyes. This truly was the look of a lost man…Lost in many of the same ways she had been lost as well. And while he was running and running with nothing more than the clothes on his back, she was living in a warm, cozy mansion with friends and family surrounding her. To her, there was just something about this man that kept drawing her in. There was just something about this man that had stuck with her after all this time. She didn't know what it was…But after he had abducted her and gotten to know her, she felt that he did have a heart. He wasn't just some thief…He was a lot more than that.  
  
Managing a smile, Rogue slowly reached in to her pocket and pulled out the queen of hearts that he had given her on that fateful day. Remy could only look back in shock.  
  
"You…You kept it," said Remy in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I kept it, Remy," said Rogue, "You'd be hard pressed too find a time when it's not in my pocket."  
  
That got the Cajun mutant to smile in a way he hadn't in some time.  
  
"Has it been bringin' you good luck cherè?" asked Gambit curiously.  
  
Rogue thought back as to how her life had changed since she got this card. Since the last time they met she and her friends had beaten Apocalypse, stopped the Phoenix, she had developed a closer relationship with her brother, Kurt, and on top of that she could touch now. Briefly, she contemplated whether or not she should tell him that she was in control now. But in the end…She felt that could wait.  
  
"Yeah…I think it has," she finally responded with a smile.  
  
"Then you should keep it cherè. At least one of us is having good luck…And you deserve it a whole lot more den I do."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Remy felt it was high time he left. He had done what he had come to do…And he didn't want any of his bad luck rubbing off on this girl.  
  
"Well…I guess it's high time I be on my way cherè," said Remy after a prolonged silence.  
  
"What do ya mean?" asked Rogue in a worried tone.  
  
"I came here to see you…I came here to say goodbye. And I've done that now…"  
  
"Wait…Don't go," said Rogue as she moved in closer to him, getting a heavy whiff of his Cajun scent that made her go weak in the knees.  
  
"But…It's dangerous Rogue," reasoned Gambit, but the more he looked in to her eyes…The more determined he became to not walk away.  
  
"I don't care…Look, you gave me a chance once and got to know me better than I knew myself. Now, let me return the favor Remy."  
  
The sound of her voice caused butterflies to do cartwheels in his stomach. Every logical cell in his body was urging him to leave and not torment this girl any more. He just kept telling himself that he doesn't deserve someone like her…He doesn't even deserve to be in her presence. But a nagging voice in the back of his mind forced him to stay. He just couldn't run away from this girl.  
  
"What do you have in mind cherè?" asked Remy as he continued to debate with himself.  
  
Rogue than managed to smile…Casting somewhat of a calming effect on the weary Cajun.  
  
"Come on swamp rat…I'll take ya to dinner. My treat," she said walking back to her car.  
  
The mere mention of food made his stomach growl…But still, he questioned whether or not he should go. The lingering danger of being around him still hung over his mind…But he knew now that if he ran…He may never see this enchanting young woman ever again. And that thought alone…Sealed his decision.  
  
"Come on Remy…Don't make me kidnap you," said Rogue with a smirk as she opened the door to the car.  
  
Remy LeBeau couldn't help but smile as he went over to the passenger side and hopped in.  
  
**Flashback Ends**  
  
"Ya still with me over there cherè?" said Remy as the sound of his voice bought Rogue out of daze.  
  
"Oh…Yeah sorry," as her daydreaming ceased, "Just thinking."  
  
"About what?" asked Remy curiously, noting the mischievous look in her eye.  
  
"Oh nothing…" replied Rogue with a smirk as they arrived at the restaurant. "Here we are…Ya hungry swamp rat?"  
  
The young Cajun's stomach just growled again, knowing it had been a week since his last full meal.  
  
"You kiddin? Remy could eat a whole cow."  
  
And with that the two southerners entered and wasted no time getting their food. The restaurant they were at was a Cajun food grill. It was the first place they had gone on that fateful night Remy had first confronted Rogue in the Bayville High parking lot. Since then they had gone out on numerous 'dates,' but Rogue would never openly admit that it was anything more than a simple friendly excursion.  
  
Rogue suppressed her laughter as she watched Remy devour two whole plates of food. Everything he ate was in fairly large portions and smothered in hot sauce. But when he was down on his luck like he had been, he knew he had to make the best of this opportunity or starve to death in the end. While a side of him felt guilty for accepting food from this girl after all he had put her through, she had made it clear that she wouldn't take no for an answer. Rogue didn't want to just stand by and let a man like him suffer…Even though her reasons for helping were a bit more complex than that.  
  
"That really hit the spot cherè," said Gambit with a satisfied look on his face after finishing his meal.  
  
"I'll bet…" commented Rogue as she looked at the two large empty plates that he had just wiped clean of any trace of food.  
  
"Sorry for Remy's table manners…But when you're so hungry that your stomach starts eatin' itself ya just can't help it."  
  
"It's okay…You're still not as bad as Kurt," assured Rogue as she got the check.  
  
"Thanks for bein' wit' me cherè…It really means a lot to me," said Remy as they both prepared to leave.  
  
"Don't mention it Cajun…Besides, somebody's gotta keep you outta trouble," said Rogue with a grin.  
  
"Are you flirtin' with me again mon amour?" said Remy as they started to walk out in to the night.  
  
"Don't push it lover boy," replied Rogue in a somewhat playful tone that not many people would have recognized because only Remy could bring out that side of her.  
  
The night was clear and peaceful…Perfect for this time of year. The summer humidity had waned and the balmy June night had descended over the city of Bayville. Neither of them wanted this night to end right here and now. They knew the time would come when they had to part again for another week, but it just made them want to treasure the time they had even more.  
  
"It's almost eight now cherè. What time do ya gotta be back before the Wolverine starts fumin?"  
  
"Relax Remy, I don't wanna leave just yet…You let me worry about how I'm gonna handle Logan. Just focus on us now," assured Rogue as she took his hand and started walking with him down the busy streets.  
  
"Sounds good cherè…Remy will do just that," said the Cajun mutant with a smile as he seemed to forget all of his bad luck ever so briefly in the presence of the southern belle.  
  
For over an hour, the southern couple just walked around the illuminated streets of Bayville making small talk. They talked about everything from college, to parents, to current mutant affairs. They had no real destination in mind…They just wanted to enjoy each other's company for the time being.  
  
But as they walked and talked their way around the city, neither of them were aware that a mysterious man had been watching them from afar. The man stayed in the shadows, taking note of their actions, their demeanor…Everything he could. His focus never waned…His eyes never wandered as the mysterious man continued to watch Remy and Rogue from afar with a great deal of mystery in his eyes.  
  
"I see you Remy. You think you're crafty enough to escape my eyes, but your little tricks of thievery won't help you here. You can run all you like…But nobody escapes me…Nobody escapes Mr. Sinister."

* * *

AN: Well, that's the beginning! And so begins the prelude to this story! So what did you all think? What do you think Mr. Sinister wants with Remy? This is only the beginning, be on the look out for more action, mystery, and romance in future posts! So how did you all like my first real shot of a Romy scene? I've never done a story centered around this pairing, so please bare with me if I make any mistakes. The next chapter will feature the return of Scott and Jean. I hope all you Romy and Jott fans will like where this goes because there's plenty of more story to tell! I urge all of you to send me whatever feedback you can! Send it to me via email or post it on the fanfiction website. Either way, please review! They are always a big help to me and serve as a great source for inspiration! Thanks for reading and best wishes to you all!  
  
NO! DON'T LEAVE YET! REVIEW!!!


	2. Homecoming

**Sinister Secrets  
Chapter 2: Homecoming**

* * *

Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter, but first…A quick word to all of the wonderful people that took to time to review!  
  
**Reality** **Bender:** Yes! X-men Legends rule! Best X-men game ever! I have it and I've been playing it for hours on end! Thanks for the review man!  
**Epona04:** Glad you like Romy! I do too! I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
**X00001:** Always good to hear from you! I hope you like where this story goes! Thanks for all your reviews!  
**Agent-G:** Thanks for reviewing! I know you're not a Romy fan, and I'm grateful that you've reviewed anyways. Maybe you'll like Remy better in this story with the character that I give him. Either way, I thank you for reading! This chapter has mostly Jott and little Romy, so maybe you'll like this one better! And thanks for all the correspondence on "Town-X!" I can't wait to read it! You rock! Peace out!  
**Darkness1:** Thank you for reading my story! I'm honored to have such a kind reviewer such as you that puts so much thought into the tangled web of plot that I weave. I'm glad that you like the Rogue/Remy aspect of this story because it is my first. I've always been a fan of those two together and I've been dying to write a fic with them for some time now. And sorry about the lack of Kurt/Kitty in this story. I still support them, but I just wanted to put that in there because the story after this will be big on Kitty and Piotr. I'm sorry because I know that you're such a die hard Kurt/Kitty fan, but I kind of what to broaden my horizons with them. I'm sorry, but don't worry…There will be other stories with them in the future. But it may be a while. Sorry. Thanks again old friend. You rule! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean:** Don't worry my friend, this chapter is mainly Jott! I hope you like it! By the way, keep up the great job on your fics as well!  
**Wen1:** Hey! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! And don't worry, this chapter has a lot more Jott in it! I always love hearing from you and I hope you enjoy my story! Peace out!  
**Mark C:** I'm glad that you like turn that I took on Rogue's powers. I think she of all people deserve control after all the pain it causes her. As for Remy, his self loathing always gets the better of him, so of course he won't let himself join the X-men. So much bad luck will definitely affect one's overall outlook on life. As for Sinister's intentions, I'm fully aware of what he did in the cartoon and the comic, but it's a little different here. But you'll just have to read on to find out! Thanks for the review and enjoy my friend!  
**Totally Obsessed47:** I'm glad that you like my other stories! It really means a lot to me. And yes, this is my first Romy! I hope I don't screw up! And thanks for the info on Leech. Sorry if I got that wrong. Thanks for letting me know! You rock! Peace out!  
**Mi-chan17:** Hey! It's always great to hear from you my friend! I read the last chapter of "Michael" and I have to say, YOU ROCK! That story was amazing! I can't wait to read the sequel! And don't worry, this chapter will have a pretty decent amount of Jott! But this is both a Romy and Jott story so expect to see a little of both. Thanks for the review! It's an honor to get one from the author to one of my favorite stories! Ali-cat333: I'm glad you like how my story began! I hope you like where I take it and thanks a bunch for the review!  
**DemonicGambit:** Thanks a bunch for your kind feedback! I'll try to update as soon as I can with this story so you won't have to wait too long, but that all depends on school. But thanks to reviewers like you, I have plenty of motivation to write more and update often!  
**Ishandahalf:** I know things look bleak for Remy, but at least he has Rogue. As for Sinister, you'll just have to wait and see what he has in store for our favorite Cajun! I'll try to update as often as humanly possible, but that all depends how hard school gets. But I will update! I won't leave readers like you in the dark for too long! Thanks for the kind review! Peace out!  
**Psycho88:** I'm glad that you're so enthusiastic about this story! And I'm also glad that you like Romy because this story will have plenty of it! It will also contain an equal amount of Jott too, so I hope that I don't disappoint you! Thank you kindly for the review! Enjoy!  
**Diaz F:** Yeah, I figured Rogue deserved a little control after all the crap she went through in the last season. And as for Jott, this chapter has plenty of it! I hope you like it! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Sentoris:** Don't worry about not reading "No Rain." I fully understand that you didn't want to read it because of the rating. It most certainly wasn't for the faint of heart. I still dedicate this story partly to you because you've been such a great reviewer of my stories and have had such wonderful things to say! It really provides inspiration to me and helps make me a better author. And for that, I thank you! As for Jott, this chapter has plenty of it! But I plan to keep the level or Romy at or near the level of Jott. But don't worry, Jott is still my favorite pairing! Thank you so much for all your wonderful words! It really means a lot to me! Peace out my friend!  
**Idypebsaby:** Hey! Always good to hear from you my friend! As for your questions to the story, you'll just have to wait and see! There's plenty of action, Romy, and Jott to come! Enjoy!  
**Lelann37:** Thanks for the review! I'll try to write as often as I can so you don't have to wait too long! Enjoy!  
**Funeral of Hearts:** I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I always enjoy hearing your wonderful enthusiasm! I hope you like this chapter as well! Enjoy!  
**Miss Grinny:** Yes this story is both Jott and Romy. What a sweet combination! Thank you very much for your kind review! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!  
  
Well that's all for the reviews. But before I begin, a quick message: **go out and read and review "Sacrifice" by Pinkchick.** That story ROCKS!!! Well, thanks again to all my lovely reviewers! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

In the late evening hours over the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, a red convertible pulled up in front of the main entrance. The two occupants of the car looked tired from the long ride, but excited and relieved to be back at this place that had come to be their one true home.  
  
"Man it's good to be back," said Scott Summers as took in the sight of the institute, which he hadn't seen in six months, but felt as though he hadn't seen it in a lifetime.  
  
"Amen to that…I can't wait to see everybody again. It feels like it's been forever," replied Jean Grey, who was sitting in the passenger side of the car.  
  
"That it has," said Scott and agreement as he drove his car around towards the garage.  
  
Scott Summers and Jean Grey had just finished their third year of college. Scott was studying to become a teacher while Jean was in the midst of medical studies and hopefully would earn the title of doctor by the end of this year. They had lived together in an apartment near Columbia, the college they both attended. While they did return to the institute for holidays and emergencies, lately it had been a rarity for them to visit the place that they had spent so many years in. With their hectic college schedule, it was hard to find time to make the three and a half hour drive back to Westchester. But with the summer here and only one year of college left, this would be a great time for the both of them to relax and unwind for a change. A lot had happened since they graduated high school. But even though times got pretty tough with Apocalypse and the Phoenix, they still stayed together. It had been over three years since they finally hooked up after nearly five years of close friendship before that. But through the tribulations they had faced, the bond that they shared had grown so strong. And with a relaxing summer now awaiting them, they both looked forward to some quality time with each other.  
  
As Scott parked his car and stepped out to take a long overdue stretch, he let out a tired yawn.  
  
"What a drive…" said Scott whom had been behind the wheel for four hours straight.  
  
Jean just smiled as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed along the side of his neck.  
  
"Aw, poor baby…Is Scottie tired," cooed Jean in a playful tone.  
  
Scott simply smiled as he took her hand and spun around in her embrace to plant a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"I'm not tired…Just a little sore," replied Scott with a grin as his fingers entwined with Jean's hands.  
  
"Well…I think I have the remedy for that," said Jean in a somewhat sultry voice as she kissed back.  
  
"I'll bet you do Firebird."  
  
No matter how many times Jean heard it, she couldn't help but grin when he called her that. Since the Phoenix, it had become his pet name for her. Even though some people would laugh or chuckle at things like this, it was an expression that she had come to treasure. While their hands were entwined, Jean took note of the diamond ring that she was wearing. She couldn't help but smile to herself, feeling relaxed already even though they had just got here.  
  
"So when do you want to tell everybody the big news?" asked Scott as they finally parted.  
  
"As soon as possible," answered Jean with a grin, knowing what he was talking about, "I can't wait to see their reaction."  
  
"Yeah, like they didn't see it coming," commented Scott as they made their way over to the trunk to get their bags.  
  
"I know," admitted Jean, "But still…"  
  
They had packed two large suitcases each for their long summer stay. With only a year left in college, they both had hopes of returning to the institute permanently as instructors. Even though they had enjoyed the relative quiet of living together in a simple apartment in the city, deep down they still missed the institute. As they both took their heavy luggage in to the hallways and towards the steps, they noticed that there were few residents around at this hour.  
  
"You think anybody is still up?" asked Scott as they made their way in to the main hall.  
  
"It house full of teenagers Scott, of course they're still up. But with a week of High School still left for most of them, I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are out cold already," replied Jean.  
  
Just then, a new presence came from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my god…Scott, Jean you're back!" said young Kitty Pryde in delight as she ran over to her friends and hugged them both after having not seen them since Christmas. "How are you?"  
  
"Kitty…Can't…Breathe," said Scott, who was unprepared for the young valley girl's welcome.  
  
"Sorry…It just seems like it's been so long!" she said as she let go.  
  
"Yeah, six months can do that to you," said Jean with a smile, happy to see her friend again. "So how have things been around here?"  
  
"Quiet for the most part. Everybody's been busy stressing over finals lately. You two are lucky that your classes are over. What about you guys? How's college life?"  
  
"Great for the most part…But stressful. I'm glad that summertime is finally here," replied Jean.  
  
"So am I! Well come on, I'll help you unpack. We've got a lot of catching up to do," chirped Kitty as she took one of Jean's bags.  
  
"You ladies go ahead," said Scott, "I'm going to find the Professor and say hi."  
  
"Suit yourself," shrugged Kitty, "Come on Jean! We've already got a room set up!"

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier had been in his study for hours now. With most of the students tired from the danger room session after dinner and the looming final exams, he had chosen to busy himself with his books. In a house full of super-powered teenagers there was seldom a dull moment. So when those rare times of quiet came, it was always a time to savor given the unpredictable nature of the world around them.  
  
The Professor finally chose to close his book and turn in for the night. But as he prepared to wheel himself out, he was greeted at the door with a very familiar face.  
  
"Scott…My word is that you?" said Xavier as Scott stood before him.  
  
"It's me sir. It's great to see you," replied Scott as he walked over to his mentor.  
  
"The feeling is mutual, Scott," said the Professor as he shook hands with his first student, "So tell me my boy…How goes college?"  
  
"It's been great. We've only got a year left to go."  
  
"Then I guess I won't be the only Professor in this mansion for much longer," said Xavier with a grin.  
  
"I guess not…And Hank won't be the only doctor either."  
  
"So I suppose that means you both plan to return here on a more permanent basis after you graduate?"  
  
"Of course…This is the only place that ever really felt like home for me," said Scott as they headed out of his office.  
  
"I'm honored you feel that way Scott. And we definitely could use more help around here with all the new students that are scheduled to come in within the next few years."  
  
"It's the least I can do after you took me in sir," replied Scott as they made their way across the foyer over the main staircase.  
  
As they talked, the Professor noticed something on his hand…Which for some reason he had been keeping in his pockets for most of the time. Upon closer inspection, he quickly realized that it was a gold wedding ring. In seeing this, he didn't have to be a psychic to know what it meant. And he couldn't help but smile to himself, happy that his first two students had fallen in love.  
  
"So tell me Scott…When is the wedding going to take place?" asked the Professor with a grin.  
  
Scott stood mildly shocked at his realization and stopped cold in his tracks.  
  
"Am I thinking that loudly?" asked Scott somewhat baffled.  
  
"No…I just happen to see the ring."  
  
Scott just rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly foolish at that…But laughing none the less.  
  
"Well…We haven't exactly set a date yet. But, we were hoping to have it here at the mansion if that's alright with you…Seeing as how this is where we first met."  
  
"Of course you can have the wedding here," assured the Professor whole-heartedly, "You and Jean were my first two students…And I couldn't be happier for the both of you."  
  
"Thank you sir, it really means a lot to me," said Scott to the man that he looked upon as a father.  
  
And with that the first wedding at the Xavier Institute would have to go in to planning.

* * *

The hour was getting late as Rogue pulled in to the institute garage. Her little 'date' with Remy had lasted a lot longer than she had planned. And while she didn't have any regrets about that, she knew that Logan probably wouldn't like it being the overly protective man that he was. But that's the way he was towards everybody at the institute. She only hoped he wasn't prowling the halls waiting for her.  
  
As she walked over towards the hall entrance, she noticed a red convertible parked near the door. Recognizing it as Scott's car, she assumed that he and Jean had finally arrived for their long summer stay. She hadn't seen either of them in quite some time and being in a good mood after hanging around Remy, she decided to go up and say hi. But as she entered through the hall and towards the main stairway, she heard a gruff voice come from behind her.  
  
"Back kinda late aren't ya stripes?" said Logan as he leaned up against the wall casually smoking a cigar.  
  
Startled, Rogue turned around to face him having anticipated the standard interrogation that he often subjected her to.  
  
"Logan don't do that!" said Rogue, "Yer gonna give someone a heart attack someday."  
  
"Sorry," he said flatly as he got up and walked over to her, "But ya didn't answer my question…Why are ya back so late?"  
  
Rogue just sighed. She never liked lying to him because she knew he could probably smell it on her. And she really didn't have a choice for Remy's sake. Ever since he kidnapped her over 3 years ago, the Wolverine had developed somewhat of a distaste for the Cajun mutant to say the least.  
  
"Well the movie was long and afterwards I was hungry, so I just went out for a bite to eat and lost track of time."  
  
Logan took a brief whiff of her breath…But she had covered her tracks with breath mints. And he couldn't pick up any other scent on her due to the use of perfume. While she sounded like she was telling the truth, his gut instinct was telling him otherwise.  
  
"Come on Rogue, no movie could be THAT long for you to have left at five only to come back this late. And where did you go to eat that made you lose track of time anyway?" said Logan, continuing his little 'interrogation.'  
  
"God dammit Logan! Do ya always have to do this EVERY time I go out and try to have a life? I am a legal adult now!" said Rogue in an annoyed tone.  
  
"It's still dangerous out there Rogue," said Logan sternly, trying to make his point.  
  
"In case ya forgot, I can control my powers now!" said Rogue.  
  
"That doesn't mean it's any less dangerous for ya out there. We're all still mutants here last time I checked," quipped Logan.  
  
"Come on Logan, I can look after myself," said Rogue turning back towards the stairs, not wanting to continue this argument any further, "Remember…You trained me."  
  
And with that, she made her way up the stairs. Logan wanted to call her back, but he knew that if he did that would only make things worse. Every time they had one of these little squabbles about where she went in her free time, it always ended in a fight. It had been going on for over a year now since her senior year of high school. And while Logan wanted to believe her, he still felt that she was hiding something.

* * *

In a large bedroom upstairs in the resident quarters, Kitty helped Jean as she unpacked her stuff for the long stay. She and Scott would be sharing this room, so it was a bit bigger than the others. It had its own private bathroom and a larger king-sized bed. It was definitely bigger than the room they shared in their apartment back at Columbia. And the prospect of such a setting only added to the appeal of sharing this room with her fiancé for a nice, relaxing summer.  
  
"So Jean, how have things been between you and Scooter lately?" asked Kitty with a smirk as they continued to unpack the last of her stuff.  
  
"They've been going great, Kitty. College life can be very stressful, but we help each other with things like that. And since we've already been living together since we were twelve, it wasn't a huge shock to the system when we moved in together."  
  
"That's good to hear. You two are, like, so perfect for each other!" chirped Kitty as she sat on the large bed, "So…Exactly how serious are you and Scott at this point? I mean, you two have been dating for three years."  
  
"In retrospect Kitty…We've been dating a lot longer," replied Jean jokingly.  
  
"Very true, but that doesn't answer my question," quipped Kitty, "How serious are you two?"  
  
Jean bit her lip, wondering if she should tell her. Part of her felt that if she did, everybody in the mansion would know within the hour. But another part of her was just too excited to hold it in.  
  
"Well…Kitty can you keep a secret?" asked Jean wearily.  
  
Kitty's eyes then lit up like the sun as she now seemed more eager than ever to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Oh gosh! Of course I can!" said Kitty sounding very excited.  
  
"Kitty…I'm serious," said Jean, hoping to calm her down a touch, "You can't tell ANYBODY…Understand?"  
  
"I understand Jean, now tell me!"  
  
"Kitty…You have to swear on this."  
  
"I swear! Cross my heart! Now come on! Don't keep me in suspense!" said Kitty who looked as though she was going to explode.  
  
Knowing Kitty wouldn't be able to contain herself much longer, Jean just smiled and showed her the diamond ring on her finger.  
  
"We're engaged," said Jean simply as her smile grew wider.  
  
"Eeeee! That's awesome Jean!" cooed Kitty a little louder than Jean would have liked. "When did he ask you? Have you two set a date yet? Where are you going to have it?"  
  
Kitty was unable to contain herself as she kept on firing question after question at Jean. She just couldn't get over the excitement that her friend was going to get married. However, if Jean didn't want the whole mansion to know within the next five minutes, she knew she would have to calm the young valley girl down.  
  
"Take it easy Kitty…Remember, you promised!" said Jean and a quieter tone.  
  
Upon hearing that, Kitty forced herself to calm down, but was still consumed with a great deal of excitement in wake of this revelation.  
  
"Sorry Jean, but I just can't help it! I mean, you're getting married!" said Kitty in a quieter, yet still excited tone.  
  
"I know, and I appreciate your enthusiasm. But please try and keep this to yourself! Because when everybody finds out, I want to come from me and Scott."  
  
"Don't worry Jean, my lips are sealed," said Kitty with a grin.  
  
"Good…Because I'm going to hold you to that."  
  
"Have no fear girlfriend…It'll be our little secret," assured Kitty as a brief silence fell over them, "So do I get to be a bridesmaid?"  
  
That just caused Jean to laugh more, knowing how crazy Kitty went when it came to clothes and dresses.  
  
"No you get to be the stripper at the bachelor party…Of course you get to be a bridesmaid!" said Jean jokingly as she unpacked the last of her stuff.  
  
"Thanks Jean, I owe you one!" said Kitty.  
  
"I'll remember that at your wedding," replied Jean.  
  
"Deal! Well, I'd better get some sleep for finals tomorrow. You guys may be on vacation now, but it hasn't even started for us," said Kitty as she made her way towards the door.  
  
"Okay, thanks for helping me unpack. Goodnight Kitty."  
  
"Good night Mrs. Summers," said Kitty as she made her way back to her room, still with a smile on her face.  
  
After she left, Jean just sat on the side of her bed and stretched her tired muscles.  
  
'Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers…I like the sound of that,' thought Jean as she began to prepare for bed.  
  
But as she found some sleeping clothes to put on, she heard another knock on the side of her door.  
  
"Jean?" said a distinctly southern voice from behind.  
  
The young redhead turned around and quickly recognized the source of the voice. It was none other than Rogue, but Jean noticed something different about her. While she hadn't seen her much last Christmas, there was definitely a noticeable change within her. Her hair was longer and somewhat more curled and still had the distinctive white streak along the front. Her skin wasn't as pale, for it looked like she had actually gotten some sun. The clothes she was wearing were a lot different compared to what she wore just over a year ago when she first started controlling her powers. That and there was just some strange sparkle in her eye that could not be described with words.  
  
"Rogue? My god is that you?" asked Jean taking in her new appearance.  
  
"The one and only," said Rogue with a smile that seemed uncharacteristically grand in Jean's opinion. "Welcome back Jean."  
  
"Thanks!" said Jean as Rogue walked over and gave her a surprising hug that seemed to only heighten Jean's suspicions. "Man, you look great! I hardly recognize you!"  
  
"Yer too kind," joked Rogue.  
  
"No I'm serious," said Jean, "You look…Different. Almost as if you were glowing or something. Did something happen while I was gone?"  
  
"No, why would ya think that?" asked Rogue, not know what she was getting at.  
  
Rogue definitely looked different and Jean didn't need to be psychic to know it. The smile on her face and the look in her eye were just too…Strange to ignore. However, it was a look that seemed all too familiar to her. It took a moment, but she soon realized what it had to be.  
  
"I don't know…Are you in love or something?" asked Jean incredulously.  
  
Rogue just blushed, not knowing how on Earth Jean could have picked something like that up. She didn't know if she had used her powers or if there really was something different about her that she just couldn't see. But either way, her sudden blush seemed to have given away.  
  
"What? No, what made ya think that?" she said quickly, with the redness in her face not fading.  
  
Jean just smirked at her friend, feeling as though she was dead on. But from the looks of her mental shields, she was really guarding something that she didn't want others to know.  
  
"Oh…No reason. It's just that it seems as though it's been so long," said Jean, as she backed off much to Rogue's relief.  
  
"Yeah well, I know I wasn't around much last Christmas. But, better late than never I guess. So when did you and Scott get in?" she asked.  
  
"Less than a half hour ago."  
  
"Well, I'm glad I caught ya. Yer lucky ya came at a quieter time with finals eatin' away at all the others. Makes me feel glad that college ends sooner than high school."  
  
"Definitely!" said Jean in agreement.  
  
"Well, ya must be tired from the trip. I'll leave ya be fer now. I think I'm gonna stay up and watch a few movies."  
  
"Thanks Rogue, it's great to see you again," said Jean as Rogue began to leave.  
  
"Same here Jean. See ya in the morning!"  
  
And with that the southern belle made her exit. Even though Rogue had never been the best of friends with Jean when she first joined the institute; her views towards her gradually changed after she and Scott graduated. Her old crush on Scott had eventually waned as she finally learned that his heart belonged to Jean. And after the Phoenix incident, it became clear that they had a connection that was a lot more profound than she could ever understand. She had grown to accept that now that her sights were set elsewhere on a certain red-eyed Cajun. But as she made her way down to the living room she briefly contemplated Jean's words. Somehow, she had sensed something different about her. Whether or not she knew about her and Remy, it still hung over her. And the more she thought about it, the more asked herself the same question.  
  
'Is it that obvious? Am I really in love?'

* * *

After Rogue left, Jean wasted no time letting herself sink in to the soft mattress. The life of an aspiring doctor had been quite stressful to say the least. She had been working and studying non-stop for months and now she finally had a chance to just sit back and relax. Both her and Scott had been feeling somewhat overwhelmed with their hectic college schedule, but now that it was over she couldn't help but smile at the prospects not having to worry about so many things at once.  
  
As Jean felt herself begin to nod off, she suddenly felt another presence slip in to the bed beside her. Knowing who it was, she simply rolled over and wrapped her arms around his warm body and rested her head on his strong, bare chest.  
  
"Sweet dreams Firebird," said Scott softly as he kissed his soon-to-be wife on the forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams Scott," she replied softly.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too."

* * *

Things were now calm outside the mansion as most of the residents turned in for the night. The crisp summer air blew across the vast trees under the crystal clear sky. But as all seemed peaceful within the mansion, outside the boundaries of the gates…A lone presence stood watch. Concealed within the trees and armed with a pair of binoculars, the lone observer had watched every move within the mansion since Scott and Jean's arrival. The observer snarled in an animalistic fashion as the final lights went out. Then, the strange observer then retrieved a small and began to speak in a low, growling voice.  
  
"This is Sabretooth checking in. Essex, that other brat with the glasses arrived just like you said."  
  
"Excellent," said a dark sinister voice, "He's precisely on schedule. Everything is coming together. Return to base Sabretooth…The time has finally come to put my plan in to action…"

* * *

AN: Well, now Scott is a target as well. Why do you think that is? Why Scott and Remy? Stay tuned to find out some of the answers! I know that this chapter didn't have a lot of action in it, but I just wanted to do it in order to set the tone for future parts. There's plenty of story left! There is still a lot of action, mystery, and romance to go around! The Romy and the Jott isn't over yet! So what do you all think so far? Do you want to read more? Please let me know what you think! Send your feedback to me directly via email or post it on the fanfiction website! I'd love to hear your comments! Well, thanks for reading everybody! I'll try and update as soon as I can, so until next time I wish you all the best!  
  
FEED ME SOME FEEDBACK! REVIEW!!!


	3. The Hunt

**Sinister Secrets  
Chapter 3: The Hunt**

* * *

Hey! Here's the next chapter my fellow fanfiction fanatics! But first, a quick message to all the wonderful people that took the time to review my story!  
  
**Reality Bender:** I'm glad you like where this story is going! As for the plot, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks a bunch for the review my friend! Enjoy!  
**Psycho88:** You'll find out what Sinister is up to soon enough! I hope you like it! Thank you very much for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**Darkness1:** Yep! Scott and Jean are home! And ready to set off on a new path for the future…But every path has its trials and tribulations. They can make you weaker or stronger all depending on how you go about it. As for Logan's nose, I think we all know that Rogue is smart enough to know how protective the Wolverine can be. I'll get into that more as the story goes on, but for now…I hope that you like the new chapter! I always enjoy hearing from you my friend! You are just too kind! Thank you very much for the review and peace out! Oh, and keep up the great work on "Enter the Knight!"  
**Ishandahalf:** I'm glad that I've sparked your interest! I hope you like where I take it! There's more Romy and Jott to come! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**Jenskott:** I'm glad I have you intrigued! As for your question, you'll just have to read more to find out! Thanks for the kind review! Enjoy!  
**EmeraldKatsEye:** Always good to hear from somebody new! I'm honored that you placed this story on your favorite's list! That really means a lot to me. I'm glad you like Romy too, it's always been one of my favorite pairings along with Jott and Rolo. And you say you're a fan of Scott and Emma? Honestly, I don't understand that in the slightest. They have almost nothing in common, they come from vastly different worlds, they disagree all the time in the comics, and there just isn't any real connection between them. Read classic stories like the Phoenix Saga or watch episodes like "Blind Alley" in Evo to see that Scott and Jean share a connection that they share with nobody else. Even with Jean dead in the comics, recent issues still show that they will always have that connection. Scott and Jean show and express their love in a way few other couples ever do. And every time they're stuck with other characters, they just don't show it the same way they do when they're with each other. But it's cool that you still read my story despite this. I really appreciate it! I hope you like where I take this and I'm sure you'll love all the Romy goodness that I have in store! Thanks a bunch for the review!  
**X00001:** Thanks for the review man! Always a pleasure hearing from a loyal reader like you!  
**Agent-G:** There's a reason for Sinister's fascination, but I'll get into that later! I know the guy's history and I'll do my best to stay true to it, but I'll probably add a few of my own devices in the process! Thank you SO much for reviewing! I really appreciate it my friend! You rock!  
**Diaz F:** Yep! Scott and Jean are getting married…But with Sabretooth prowling around you can probably guess that trouble is brewing! Thank you very much for reviewing my story and I hope you like the chapter! Peace out!  
**Sentoris:** Thanks as always for your wonderful review! I thought that adding in Scott and Jean's wedding plans would add well to this fic and give the readers a little drama! As for Sinister, you'll just have to wait and see. Anything goes with that guy! Thanks again my friend! You rock!  
**Mark C:** I'm glad you like the idea of Scott and Jean coming back engaged. I've always been a big fan of them…But you probably already knew that! Sinister's intentions are still in question now, but you'll find out soon enough! Thank you very much for the kind review! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!  
**Ali-cat333:** Thanks for the review! I'll try and update as soon as I can…But I promise that I won't keep everybody hanging for too long!  
**Lil Jean:** Glad you liked the Jott! But there will probably be a balanced amount of Romy as well. And you say you're taking a trip to DC? Man! Too bad I'm here at college! It would have been weird if our paths crossed. Oh well. Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**TotallyObsessed47:** I'm glad that you like this story even though you're not a Jott fan. It's good to see that my story has broad appeal! Don't worry, there will be plenty of Romy to come! Enjoy!  
**Wen1:** I had a pretty good feeling that you'll like the Scott/Jean goodness that I added in the last chapter! And you say that you're preparing the sequel to "Does the Life?" AWESOME! I can't wait to read it! They're getting married in your fic…And they're getting married in my fic! Sweet! Always a pleasure hearing from you! I hope you like the chapter! You rock! Peace out!  
**Funeral of Hearts:** Thanks for your comments on "No Rain" and on this story! Your enthusiasm never ceases to amaze me! You'll learn more about Sinister's intentions soon! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!  
**KSimonT-X:** Hey! It's great to hear from you again! I'm honored that you think so highly of my ideas! I put so much heart and soul into my work and I find it very rewarding that you like my story! There's plenty more to come! You're right about Sinister always having a way of bringing trouble! I know his history too. I hope you continue to read my work and I'll give your story a read as well when I get a chance!  
**Eileen Blazer:** I'm glad you like the Rogue/Remy parts! I'm also glad that you like the Scott/Jean parts as well! I've always been a big fan of them because I think they are just so right for each other. There will be more to come! Thanks a bunch for both of your wonderful reviews! Peace out!  
**xxShiningStarxx:** You'll know more about why Sinister wants Scott and Remy soon enough. There IS a connection! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**Pinkchick:** I'm glad I have you intrigued! Sinister always has a way of bringing trouble does he not? He has his reasons, but you'll find about them later on. And I'm glad to see that you like Jott and Romy too! Along with Loro, they're my three favorite pairings! It's always a pleasure hearing from one of my favorite authors! I hope you like where my story goes! Peace out and keep up the fantastic work on "Sacrifice!" Miss Grinny: Thanks a bunch for the review! I'm glad you like the Scott/Jean wedding prospects! There will be more of them as well as Rogue and Remy soon! Thanks again! Peace out!  
**Communist Penguin:** Hey! It's great hearing from you again! I'm glad you like my story! I was always a little disappointed that the Evolution cartoon never introduced Sinister. This is kind of my way of fixing that! I'm glad you like it so far! Thank you very much for the review! Peace out my friend!  
**Mi-chan17:** Can't wait for "Burning Heat" my friend! And sorry for the bridesmaids thing, my bad! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
  
Thanks again to everybody that took the time to review! I really appreciate it! But before I begin, I'll say once again that you should all go out and **read and REVIEW Pinkchick's "Sacrfice." That story rocks!**

* * *

As bad as things were for Remy LeBeau, meeting up with Rogue always made him feel better knowing there was at least one aspect of his life worth living for. After she had left, Remy went back to wandering the streets looking for a place to stay for the night. Being a wanted man, he could never stay in one place too long. But with a terrible lack of money, he was often greatly restricted in the areas he could stay. Most of the time, he just ended up sleeping on a bench or in an alley. It was murder on his back, but over time he had grown somewhat accustomed to it.  
  
As the crowd on the streets began to dwindle, Remy decided to hold up in a small pool hall where he hoped to hustle a few games for some much needed income. He knew could have just done a quick pickpocket to get some money, but he had been trying very hard to steer clear of that kind of thing…Knowing that it was just getting him in to more trouble. He had enough on his plate to deal with as it is. Seeing only a few people playing, he began work his skills that he had learned growing up to quickly gain a few extra dollars. After only a couple games, he seemed to have enough for a cheap motel room. He kept on playing whoever had to guts to take him on in order to get some extra safety cash. But as he continued to play and win, another man entered the bar wearing long, brown trench coat with sunglasses covering his eyes. Being that it was summer and fairly balmy outside, this man immediately caught Remy's suspicion. At first he tried to ignore this man, but from the looks of it…There was definitely more to him than meets the eye.  
  
"You play pretty well comrade," said the man in a distinctly Russian accent as he sat down at the bar.  
  
Remy chose not to respond, not trusting the presence of this man one bit. He continued to play his game while the mysterious man kept on watching while he drank a few shots of vodka. It didn't take long for Remy to sink the final shot that won him another twenty bucks in loose change from a very unhappy opponent, but the mysterious man just kept on watching him. He was about to make his leave…But before he was fully out the door, the man called him back.  
  
"Giving up so soon? You were doing so well…Remy LeBeau."  
  
Remy felt an even greater sense of urgency upon hearing this stranger call him by his full name. Now it was clear that this man had no intention of leaving him alone, so he turned to face him.  
  
"How do you know my name, homme?" said Remy sternly.  
  
"That's my little secret," replied the man with a snide grin as he got up from his seat and walked towards him.  
  
"What do you want?" said Remy bluntly, making it clear that he was not afraid.  
  
The stranger in the trench coat just gave him a snide grin as he took a step closer. It looked like this guy was looking for a fight, so Remy showed that he was prepared.  
  
"Please…I want nothing from such a pitiful piece of street trash. It's my employer that has such a profound interest in you."  
  
"Yo' employer?!" said Remy who was beginning to get annoyed, "Who is he? Is he the son of a bitch that's been makin' Remy's life miserable for the past year?!"  
  
The stranger took another step closer as the grin on his face grew wider by the second.  
  
"Cajun…You have no idea…"  
  
Just then the bartender stepped in as he pointed a shotgun that he had stashed behind the counter at the man in the trench coat.  
  
"Hey buddy! Take your bullshit outside! I ain't havin' no fights in my bar!"  
  
However, these stern words seemed to have little effect on the man in the trench coat as he took off his sunglasses to reveal a somewhat unusual face.  
  
"Please…Go play with your 'toys' somewhere else!" said the man.  
  
Suddenly, the vast majority of his trench coat was torn by two strange metallic tentacles that immediately went for the gun that the bartender was threatening him with. As the frightened man fell back in horror, the tentacles grabbed the gun and scrunched it in to an unrecognizable hunk of metal. Gambit prepared a card as the man then turned his sights on him.  
  
"You're a mutant!" yelled Remy as others throughout the bar began to make a mad dash towards the exit.  
  
"Name's Omega Red…And you're coming with me, Gambit!" yelled the Russian mutant as his tentacles lunged forth at Gambit.  
  
Quickly, Remy threw a card towards the strange assailant, but his attack was blocked by one of the tentacles. Using his agility to dodge the metallic extensions by the skin of his teeth, but Omega Red made it clear that he had no intentions of letting him go. He now stood between his target and the exit as he prepared another attack.  
  
"Gambit's not goin' with some metal freak show! You can tell whoever yo boss is to kiss my ass!" yelled Remy as he prepared another set of cards.  
  
"ERR! Hold still you little pest!" yelled Omega Red as he kept trying to restrain the nimble Cajun.  
  
Using three cards, the ragin' Cajun sent them flying towards the face of his aggressor. As he anticipated, Omega Red used his tentacles to block them…But in the process he was blinded by the flashes ever so briefly. However, this was long enough for Remy to make his move. With uncanny speed, the nimble young Cajun leaped towards the ceiling, grabbed on to on of the overhanging lights and swung over the head of the aggravated Russian. The second he landed, he made a mad dash for the door.  
  
"Son of a bitch! Get back here Remy! You're only delaying the inevitable!" bellowed Omega Red as he ran out the door after him.  
  
But as soon as he exited the building, Remy was nowhere to be seen. He had lost himself in the crowd and slipped away. Being a thief did have it advantages, but that only did more to enrage Omega Red. As he scanned the area for the slippery Cajun, he heard a sudden voice through the communicator that was lodged in his ear.  
  
"Omega Red…What's your status?" said a dark voice.  
  
"The bastard got away Sinister! I tried to nab him, but he's more evasive than I thought," said the Russian mutant grudgingly as he awaited his boss's response.  
  
"Is that so?" said Sinister with a tone of great intrigue rather than frustration. "I expected as much."  
  
"WHAT?!" bellowed Omega Red.  
  
"Oh don't be so melodramatic. I anticipated such aptitude from young Mr. LeBeau."  
  
"Then why the hell would you send me after him in the first place?!"  
  
"Simply to put more pressure on the little rat and to confirm what I had hoped…And from what you have told me it has been a resounding success. Now I have all the data I need to make my move."  
  
"What about the other one at the Xavier mansion? How are you going to get him if you can't even get this guy?"  
  
"Please…Don't concern yourself with such trivial issues. Let me be the brains for this operation soldier. Remember…You work for me."  
  
After a few tense moments of silence, Omega Red grudgingly sighed in admittance…For he knew that his boss was right.  
  
"What are my orders?"  
  
On the other side of the line, Sinister couldn't help but grin. He liked being in control and he liked dominance. And so far, everything seemed to be falling in place for him.  
  
"Return to base and reconvene with Gauntlet and Sabertooth…I have a little task for the three of you."  
  
"You best keep your promises to me Sinister! You know I'm not a man to be messed with! What about the Cajun comrade leader?"  
  
Sinister responded with a snide laugh as the anticipation in his voice grew.  
  
"Just leave him to me…"

* * *

As the next day dawned over the Xavier Institute, Scott and Jean took full advantage of their first day of summer vacation. They slept well in to the morning even as most of the others were up and about preparing for school. It had been a long while since either of them got the chance to sleep in because of their hectic college schedule, so it was a welcome feeling to catch up on some much needed rest. They both slept soundly until around ten before they finally began to stir and awaken. Since most of the house was empty with the majority of the students heading off to school, the soon-to-be married couple took advantage of the situation and relaxed with a little morning lovemaking in their private shower. Already, the stress seemed to be melting away as the day before them lay open and without obstruction.  
  
"So what do you want to do today with all the free time we've got now?" asked Scott as they both stepped out of the steaming shower and dried themselves off.  
  
"I don't know…It's been so long since we've had any time to just relax that I'm afraid I may have forgotten how," said Jean as she dried her long red hair, which had become quite messy after their 'activities.'  
  
"I guess we'll just have to learn again," said Scott with a grin as he planted another kiss along the side of her neck, evoking a soft purr from Jean.  
  
"Well we'll have plenty of time to do that later, but first…I need some breakfast," said Jean as her stomach began to growl.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I hope they left us something."  
  
"I doubt it. With Kurt's appetite and Logan's love of all things with meat, I don't think there's anything left. I was thinking that maybe we could go out for breakfast instead."  
  
That only got Scott to grin even more.  
  
"See Firebird…You're learning already."

* * *

The mansion seemed fairly quiet as Scott and Jean left for some much needed breakfast. Storm was in her garden, Logan and Hank were in the danger room, and the Professor was busy in his study. Rogue too was home and she had chosen to spend her morning outside near the pool. It was quiet, serene, and relaxing…Perfect for anyone living in a world full of uncertainty. Her date last night with Remy had gone well despite Logan's instant interrogation upon her return. But she had grown accustomed to that over the duration of their 'relationship.' However, lately she had been noticing that every time she saw Remy…His luck just kept getting worse and worse. She had seen him wearing the same clothes for two months now and he was beginning to look increasingly mal-nourished as time went on. Part of her wanted to tell the Professor about the Cajun's misfortune…But she had made a promise to Remy not long after he came back to her to keep her friends out of his problems. To him, things were complicated enough without dragging more innocent people in to his mess…That, and he wanted to handle whatever danger he encountered by himself. That's just the kind of man he was. But still…Rogue didn't like seeing him suffer so much and wished that she could do something about it.  
  
With this in mind, only one thought kept repeating over and over again in her head.  
  
'I hope Remy's okay out there…All alone.'  
  
As Rogue continued to soak up the sun and all its nourishing rays outside, Professor Xavier made his way down towards the danger room to meet up with Beast and Logan. Upon entering the danger room, he was greeted with the sight of Logan tearing in to several sentinels with his claws while Hank ran the control room.  
  
"Ah Charles, what brings you down here this morning?" said Hank as he continued to monitor the program.  
  
"I need to speak with you and Logan on a rather urgent matter," replied Xavier as he wheeled himself over to the computer terminals.  
  
"Well, just how urgent are we talking here?" asked Hank curiously.  
  
"That's just it old friend…I'm not exactly sure."  
  
Knowing by the tone in the Professor's voice, this definitely was something major. So without wasting too much time, he shut the program down and prepared to hear what his friend and colleague had to say.  
  
"Hey what gives?!" yelled Logan as the program abruptly stopped, "I was on my way to beating my old record!"  
  
"I apologize Logan…But this discussion can not wait."  
  
With an angry grunt of frustration, the Wolverine made his way up towards the main deck. He was still somewhat angry that he had blown his chance at a record, but if Charles said something was important…It was usually an issue that could not be readily ignored.  
  
"So what's the big emergency Chuck? What could be so important that it overshadows my chance at a new danger room record?"  
  
Xavier took a deep breath as he prepared to explain himself to his friends.  
  
"This morning I received a rather disturbing email from an old friend of yours, Nick Fury of SHIELD."  
  
This immediately caught Logan's interest with him having many major dealings with SHIELD in his complicated past.  
  
"SHIELD?! What do they want?" grunted Logan.  
  
"Apparently, he mailed me to warn of the recent arrival of a few old enemies of yours…Omega Red and Gauntlet to be precise."  
  
"What about em?" said Logan curiously and with a certain amount of apprehension in his voice.  
  
"They're here in Bayville."  
  
"What?!" bellowed Logan.  
  
"According to Colonel Fury, they've been spotted within the greater Westchester area several times within the last few months. But that's not what concerns me…What does concern me is why they are here in the first place."  
  
"Ain't it obvious Chuck, ol' metal-head still has it out for me after that mess with X23 and Hydra."  
  
"Yes, that's what I thought at first too…But I don't think that is the case this time Logan."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" said Logan.  
  
"According to Fury, they've been in Bayville for the last four months. And if they were after you, they most certainly would have made a move my now."  
  
Logan didn't say a word upon hearing this. He knew that Omega Red and Gauntlet meant trouble…If not for him, than most certainly for someone else. They were terrorists and soldiers…And their presence was definitely a cause for concern.  
  
"Then for what reasons would two notoriously wanted mutants hold up here in Bayville?" asked Beast.  
  
"That's just it…I don't know. And Fury seems to be just as baffled. From what he does now, they are both here on assignment. The question is who ordered them in the first place."  
  
A brief silence fell over them as the prospect of a conflict with their bitter former enemies hung over them. It promised to shatter the calm that had lasted for quite a while for all of them and bring other students in to the conflict that had no place in it.  
  
"So what do we do about it?" said Logan, breaking the silence.  
  
"We'll have to step up security around the institute for now. And above all, we'll have find out more about whoever is giving the orders in the first place," said Xavier.  
  
"What about the other students?" asked Hank.  
  
"We'll hold off telling them for now…I don't want to create the same sense of fear that was created from Apocalypse. We just have to find out what exactly we're dealing with here. Until then…We'll have to stay vigilant. Something tells me that there is definitely more to this than meets the eye."

* * *

Omega Red walked the cold, ominous halls along the underground complex that he and Gauntlet had been operating from for the past few months. The facility was a vast, underground complex located under an old biotechnology facility that had been shut down quite some time ago. The rooms were like that of a hospital…Clean, drafty, and brightly lit by ominous fluorescent lights overhead. The facility could only be reached by a special hidden elevator and was built in to a formidable mountain in the upper Appalachians in upstate New York. The gentle hum of high tech machinery echoed throughout the maze of halls, giving off a strange and futuristic feel for the whole place.  
  
As Omega Red made his way through the entrance to the primary lab area, he was greeted by the presence of his two fellow associates Gauntlet and Sabretooth. They both seemed to be waiting for something as he walked over past the vast array of exotic bio-machinery.  
  
"Glad you could join us Omega Red," said a deep voice from behind them.  
  
As the three mutant soldiers turned around, they were greeted with a tall, dark man in a lab coat. He seemed all too calm in wake of all the planning he had done for the last few months. Now, Nathaniel Essex, aka Mr. Sinister, could barely contain his excitement for what promised to be a day to remember.  
  
"I would have been here sooner…But lately I have had a problem with SHIELD tracking me," responded the Russian soldier.  
  
"Oh don't concern yourself with those needle-dick excuses for police officers. After today…Your service to me will be up and I will have little use for any of you," responded Sinister with a grin.  
  
"I'm not worried about them," stipulated Omega Red, "I just want the money and resources that you promised me after this!"  
  
"Patience soldier…Patience," said Sinister in an annoyingly calm voice, "You will all be compensated in full IF you succeed. My two targets are currently in place and we will make our move TONIGHT!"  
  
"But why the hell would you want those two anyway Essex?" grunted Sabertooth.  
  
"I have my reasons…And you best not concern yourselves with them. Just worry about the rewards and do what I tell you!"  
  
Neither one of the three wanted mutants liked to be ordered around…But the promise of the money, technology, and resources that this man had demonstrated and vowed to pay was motivation enough to comply with his requests. Each one of them had their own vendettas to settle and the money would definitely help…But in agreeing to work with this man, they had to put up with more than they bargained for.  
  
"So what's the big plan then?" asked Gauntlet as Sinister walked over to a large computer screen.  
  
As the computer came to life, two large pictures appeared. One of them was that of Remy LeBeau…And the other was that of Scott Summers. Under the pictures was a vast array of data about the two young men ranging from their ages to their favorite foods. Although the three henchmen failed to see it, Mr. Sinister's eyes lit up with eagerness as he looked at the pictures intently. Soon after viewing the data, a large map of the Bayville and Westchester area appeared on the screen with two red blips flashing ominously.  
  
"You three are going to apprehend the target, Scott Summers, using a few 'gadgets' of mine…While I take care of Mr. LeBeau…Personally."

* * *

AN: I know this chapter didn't give any answers to some of the big questions posed in earlier chapters…But future chapters will! So what do you all think so far? Like it? Hate it? There's still plenty of story left to tell and plenty of Jott and Romy to go around! Please tell me what you all think! I'd love to know! Send your thoughts to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! I love getting reviews! Well, thanks for reading thus far! I wish you all the best and I hope you continue to read my work!  
  
STOP!!! LOOK!!! REVIEW!!! 


	4. Cold Trail

**Sinister Secrets  
Chapter 4: Cold Trail**

* * *

Hey! I'm here with a new chapter! But before I begin, a quick word to the wonderful people who took the time to review!  
  
**Reality Bender:** I'm glad you like my story with each chapter! I hope you continue to like it! Thanks for the review!  
**Ishandahalf:** I'm sorry if you feel bad for Remy, but you said it yourself…At least he has Rogue! You'll have to read on to see how thing turn out for our favorite Cajun! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!  
**Diaz F:** Sorry if I kept you waiting too long, but here it is! I'm glad that you like my story so far as much as I have enjoyed your stories as well. Thank you very much for being such a kind and loyal reader and reviewer! Peace out!  
**Darkness1:** I'm glad that you like my choice of enemies in the story! I've always seen Sinister as a much better bad guy than Magneto because his mind is just so absent from his brain at times and he's a real interesting guy with interesting goals…Even if they are somewhat crazy. And I also heard from our good friend Agent-G about adding my creation, Slayer, into his story! I can't tell you how honored I was when he told me and I can't wait to see it! Thanks as always for the kind words my friend! Peace out!  
**X00001:** Sorry man, X23 won't be in this fic…But she will be in my next one! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Wen:** No I've decided against throwing Duncan into the mix. He's just as bad as Sinister in a lot of ways! One evil menace is enough don't you think? Thanks as always for the review my friend! Peace out!  
**Sentoris:** I'm glad you have enjoyed the progression of this story thus far! There's still plenty of surprises left in store, so don't think it stops here! As for Scott and Remy, you'll just have to wait and see! I hope you continue to enjoy my story and I thank you very much for reviewing!  
**Ali-cat333:** Sorry that the last chapter didn't have a lot of Romy, but this chapter does! Remember, I'm trying to balance it with both Romy and Jott so you'll probably see each. Thank you very much for the review! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean:** Hey there! Thanks for reviewing! I'll try and update as soon as I can with this, but some chapters may run long and it may take a while. But I promise to work extra hard despite my college schedule to get it up!  
**Mark C:** I'm glad you approve of me having Omega Red and Gauntlet in the mix. I felt that it would be much easier this way than adding the traditional team of nasty boys that weren't shown in Evo. But if I do have another fic with Sinister, I'll probably try to add them for those who like Sinister's classic team. But for now, I just wanted familiarity with the X-men: Evolution crowd! As for Wolverine, he will play a small part in certain affairs…You'll see what I mean in this chapter. However, I really want to focus on the conflict with Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Remy. And as for sending three guys after Scott and handling Remy personally…You'll get your answers in this chapter my friend! Enjoy!  
**Agent-G:** Thanks as always for the review my friend! And just so you know, I mentioned that Omega Red was concealed with a trench coat in the last chapter. Just thought I'd clear that up for you! Keep up all the amazing work on your stories and thanks for reading!  
**Eileen Blazer:** I know you feel sorry for Remy, but Sinister is a sick, sick man. Gambit is a survivor, you should know that! But things are getting really rough for him in this fic and you'll have to read on to see how he handles it. And no…Emma Frost is NOT going to be in this story. The only story I've written her in is "Darkness and Light" and I don't plan her to put her in my next story…But I do plan to have her in the one after that. However, that could take a while. And remember…I DON'T support Emma with Scott in the slightest! I always support Scott with Jean! But I don't hate Emma at all…I just don't like her with Scott. I hope you like the added Romy in this chapter! Thank you very much for reviewing and enjoy!  
**Ldypebsaby:** Hey! It's always great to hear from you! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but I too have a college schedule to adhere to. I will do my best to keep updating as often as I can, but please understand if life gets a little hectic. I appreciate your kind sentiment! Thank you for the review and peace out!  
**Totally Obsessed47:** I know the last chapter didn't have a lot of Romy, but this one has some! I hope you like it and I thank you for your kind review!  
**Funeral of Hearts:** So Sinister makes you want to castrate something…I'm not sure how to respond to that, but okay! Thanks for the interesting review! You'll find out more about Sinister's intentions as the story goes. Until then, enjoy!  
**Lelann37:** I know Sinister seems overconfident, but then again…When has he ever NOT been that way? Thank you very much for the review and I hope you like the chapter! Peace out!  
**Pinkchick:** Hey! I'm glad you find my fic so intriguing! I know Sinister was a nasty little bit to add, but I just had to write him in because he's always been one nasty villain! You'll find out his intentions eventually, but you'll have to read on to see the true reason…All of which will be revealed in due time. There's plenty of Romy and Jott to come! I'm really having fun adding two of my favorite pairings into one fic! I hope you like it and I thank you very much for reading it! By the way, how's the next part of "Sacrifice" coming? I'm still eager to find out what happens! You rock! Peace out my friend!  
**DemonicGambit:** Don't fret my friend, the action will come! This I promise! Thank you very much for the review and enjoy the chapter!  
**Jingeling:** I'm sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger! But it helps the story flow. I try my absolute hardest to update as regularly as I can and I will work the best I can to keep doing so. I know how hard cliffhangers can be so I'll try to make it so you don't have to wait too long. I'm glad that you read my story! Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Well, that's it for the reviewers. Again, when you all get a chance **read and review Pinkchick's "Sacrifice." That story is just too awesome to describe!** And now, on with the chapter.

* * *

In the hot afternoon hours of the summer heat, much of the Xavier institute remained quiet while most of the others were at school. After the initial meeting between the Professor, Hank, and Logan…The security system had been silently updated to be more stringent. In addition, Logan had left on his bike to find out more information about Omega Red and Gauntlet. Storm had also been notified of the increased alert status, but Scott, Jean, and Rogue were still unaware and went about their day as usual.  
  
It was shortly after lunch when Jean Grey descended the elevator to the lower levels of the institute basement. Rogue had opted to watch a movie while Scott decided to do a quick workout in the weight room. Jean had the intention of joining Rogue with her movie, but first she decided to see Hank, whom she had yet to actually speak to since her arrival. As she exited the elevator, she found him working over near the medical facilities on a strange new machine.  
  
"Hey Mr. McCoy!" said Jean, provoking a surprising gasp from her blue, furry friend.  
  
"Jean! My word it's wonderful to see you! Sorry I didn't get a chance to come up and say hi last night or this morning, but I've just been so busy down here. So how have you been Miss soon-to-be Doctor Grey?" said Hank as he closed the maintenance cabinet to the machine and turned to face his one time student.  
  
"I've been doing real well, thanks. I just came down here to say hi and ask if you wanted to come up and have some lunch before the others get home and eat it all."  
  
"Sorry my dear, but no rest for the weary. I'm too close to activating the institute's latest new toy. I've been working on it for the past several weeks and it's finally coming together!" said Beast with a noticeable amount of excitement in his voice.  
  
"What exactly is this thing anyway?" asked Jean as she looked over the machine.  
  
"Something I feel will definitely peak your interests! It's a brand new, state-of-the-art blood analyzer. Xavier and I have had this in the works for some time and I must say we are eager to finally implement it."  
  
"Blood analyzer?" said Jean as she walked over near the controls, "It doesn't look like any blood analyzer that I've ever worked with."  
  
"Yes well…This machine is truly one of a kind. It's the only machine capable of reading, mapping, and cross referencing mutant AND human blood at speeds faster than any other modern machine. It will greatly assist us in determining the control factors for mutants with hard to manage powers. That, and it can also run a cross referencing program simultaneously in order to trace the lineage of the X-gene through a family tree."  
  
"Wow…Sounds neat," said Jean, being the aspiring doctor she was.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd be interested my dear," said Hank as he closed the last circuit panel and began powering it up.  
  
"So is it ready?" asked Jean as lights began to flicker over the large array of computer panels.  
  
"I believe so…Now all we need is a test run."  
  
Just then, a door off to the side opened and Scott exited the weight room drying the sweat off his face with a towel. As he passed Jean and Hank, he noticed the strange new machine that they were standing by.  
  
"Hey Jean, hey Mr. McCoy. What's with the new gizmo?" asked Scott as he walked over to them.  
  
"It's the institute's latest blood analyzer. Care to be our test subject?" asked Hank as the main computer screen lit up.  
  
"Test subject?" asked Scott wearily.  
  
"Oh it's nothing serious, but we can't test a high tech blood analyzer without a fresh blood sample now can we?" explained Hank.  
  
"Uh…I don't know," said Scott as he looked at the machine.  
  
"Oh come on Scott," coaxed Jean as she grabbed his arm, mindful of his sweaty form. "We just need a little sample of blood and nothing more. It'll take only a minute, I swear."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Please…" said Jean giving him her best puppy eyes.  
  
Scott tried not to look, knowing he couldn't say no to Jean when she gave him that look. For all the years he had known her, she had refined that look to the point where he was pretty much powerless to stop it and she very well knew it.  
  
"Okay…" said Scott with sigh.  
  
"Great! Thanks Scott!" said Jean as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'And just wait till tonight…And I'll give you a little reward for being so generous.'  
  
Scott cheered up upon hearing that last part through their link as he walked over towards Hank to draw some blood. It didn't take long and they didn't need to draw much. Despite the slight discomfort, it was over quick and soon Hank had his sample to run through the machine.  
  
"Thanks Slim…You can go now," said Jean as she gave him a band aid.  
  
"You owe me Firebird."  
  
"I know. And don't worry…You know I'll pay you back later when the time comes," assured Jean as she gave Scott a winning smile.  
  
A slow smile spread across her fianc's face as he left for the elevator and upstairs to take a shower.  
  
"What was that about?" inquired Hank with a smirk, knowing fully well what the answer to that probably was.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Jean casually as she turned back towards the machine. "So what do you say we get on with the test?"

* * *

Logan had been on his bike for nearly four hours now. Not having any leads on the whereabouts of his old nemesis was frustrating to say the least. It was going on three in the afternoon as he turned his bike towards the back roads near east end of the city. He had asked around a bit and so far he hadn't gotten any information that could be considered useful. On top of that, Omega Red had done a good job of covering his scent from the Wolverine's powerful nose. The longer he went, the more frustrated he became. Omega Red and Gauntlet were definitely planning something…He could feel it. But he just wasn't quite sure what it was.  
  
As Logan stopped his bike near an abandoned intersection to get pick up whatever scent he could, he suddenly smelled something familiar. With an angry grunt he unsheathed his claws and turned aggressively towards the trees and prepared to strike.  
  
"Easy Logan, it's just me," said Nick Fury as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Yeah…I know," said Logan sternly, "What do you want?"  
  
Logan kept his claws drawn, not fully trusting Fury after due to his long, complicated past with this man. While he had helped him recently in the past, it still didn't undo some of the things he had done to him.  
  
"The same thing you want Logan…To find Omega Red and Gauntlet. Those two have been on our international top ten most wanted list for some time now."  
  
"I don't care if we want the same thing Fury, I still ain't workin' with you!" quipped Logan in a hostile tone.  
  
"I didn't ask you to work with me Logan…I just want to be rid of those two," said Fury knowing his one time friend had good reason not to believe him.  
  
"So why come to me? You expecting a favor or something?" grunted Logan apprehensively.  
  
"No…I came here with some new information."  
  
This definitely peaked Logan's interest, but he still didn't trust Fury. Never the less, he withdrew his claws and stood ready to listen.  
  
"What kind of information are ya talking about?" said Logan as his curiosity grew.  
  
"It's not much and so far SHIELD hasn't been able to make much use of it…But maybe you and your friends can. We got a new name linking Omega Red and Gauntlet. We have reason to believe that this name may be the boss that hired these two in the first place. The name…Is Sinister."  
  
Nick Fury didn't lie when he said it wasn't much. To Logan it was somewhat of a disappointment, but it was still more than he had found thus far.  
  
"Sinister?"  
  
"Yes, Sinister. Our database doesn't have any info so far on this guy, but we think it's an alias," said Fury.  
  
"No kidding…So that's it? That's why you followed me?"  
  
"In laymen's terms…Yes. I'm breaking a few rules by giving you this information…But I suppose even an organization like SHIELD needs help as well every once in a while. And when it comes to Omega Red and Gauntlet, anything goes."  
  
"I'm flattered," said Logan sarcastically as he turned back towards his bike.  
  
"Logan…" said Fury as he watched his one time friend start to leave.  
  
The Canadian mutant didn't respond as he turned back to face him before he planned to leave. Words were never his specialty, especially when dealing with men like Fury.  
  
"I know you don't work for SHIELD anymore, but if you do find these two scumbags…Don't do anything rash. I know you have a personal grudge against them, but remember…This issue doesn't just center around you. If you find them…You call me."  
  
A brief silence fell over the two men as the tension around them became thick with mistrust.  
  
"No promises, bub…" said Logan as he got back on his motorcycle and sped off back towards the mansion.  
  
Nick Fury was left behind to wonder whether or not he had made the right decision in sharing this information with Logan. But desperate times often called for desperate measures. His organization demanded results and if they couldn't catch two internationally wanted mercenaries…He would most like be blamed. As unpredictable as Logan was, he still had a knack for finding people that even SHIELD couldn't. He only hoped that one of them would succeed soon before it was too late.

* * *

Remy LeBeau had been lying low for nearly 12 hours now. Last night he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep because he was forced too stay alert and avoid whoever or whatever was after him. He had never felt so tired before in all his life. But now, he felt as though he had finally evaded his pursuers. His encounter with Omega Red had increased the urgency of his situation. Now the man who had been making his life a living hell knew he was in Bayville…And if he stayed, it meant certain death. He had already sunk to the lowest point in his life and there seemed to be little motivation to move on. However, he kept on living…Even as the whole world turned against him, he lived on.  
  
As he finally stopped to catch his breath, he began to let his mind wander.  
  
'What kind of life is this…Why do I bother wakin' up when every day just gets worse and worse?'  
  
As uncertain thoughts drifted through his head, he finally decided on a drastic course of action. It was an act that he didn't want to do…But he would have to if he was going to survive.

* * *

It was around five in the afternoon and most of the institute residents had returned home from school. Rogue had avoided listening to their incessant groaning about finals by holding up in living room watching her movies. Jean, Hank, and the Professor were still cloistered down in sub levels with that new blood machine and Scott was performing some extra maintenance on his car. Overall she had stayed relaxed throughout the day even though her thoughts kept drifting off towards Remy. As another one of her movies ended uneventfully, she decided that maybe she should go for a swim before dinner. But as she got off the couch and prepared to walk back towards her room, the phone began to ring. Being the one closest to the phone, she decided to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Xavier Institute," said Rogue in to the phone.  
  
"Cherè…It's me," replied an urgent voice over the line.  
  
"Remy?!" said Rogue in shock as she moved to a more sequestered part of the room where hopefully nobody would hear her, "What are you doing calling here? What's goin' on?"  
  
"Remy ain't got time to explain cherè, but I will. I just need to see you, Rogue…And soon."  
  
"But why? Remy, what's goin' on? Tell me!" said Rogue in an increasingly worried tone.  
  
"I can't now…But please cherè…I need to see you. Don't question it…I wanna tell you in person."  
  
A brief silence soon came over the line as Rogue struggled to process everything that was happening. It was all coming so fast, but Remy sounded desperate…And she wanted to help him.  
  
"Okay Remy…Where do you want to meet?" asked Rogue, not wanting to stay on the line for much longer.  
  
"In basement floor of the parking garage near the restaurant we ate at last night. I'll be waitin'…Hurry cherè."  
  
And with that, a sudden click was heard as Remy hung up the payphone he was using on the other side and rushed to the meeting spot. Rogue was just left there to process what had just happened. She knew Remy well enough to know when something was really wrong…And this situation was no exception. He had sounded like this before, but it had never been this urgent. She had to know more…  
  
Rogue proceeded to hang up the phone and rush towards the garage. She didn't even notice Scott as she jumped in to her car and sped off in to the setting sun.

* * *

Downstairs in the medical quarters Jean, Hank, and Xavier were still in the mists of testing the new blood analyzer. And so far, everything had been going well. Despite some initial adjustments that had to be made, the machine stood ready to run a full scan of the blood sample that Scott had offered them.  
  
"Is it ready now Hank?" asked Jean as she watched him calibrate a few last minute changes to the program.  
  
"I believe so Jean…I think we're ready to fire it up for an all out analysis," said Hank in a rather excited tone, "Would you like to do the honors my dear?"  
  
"Can I?" asked Jean as she looked over towards the Professor who seemed just as eager to get this machine running.  
  
"Of course Jean," said Xavier with a friendly nod, "After all, you will be an institute doctor soon."  
  
Feeling the excitement that now hung in the air, Jean placed a small drop of blood on a slide and inserted it in to the main analyzer. As the machine lit up in a spectacle of lights and began to hum with activity, the main program began to run.  
  
Large streams of data began flashing on the screen at great speeds as the powerful new machine deciphered the sample and all its wealth of knowledge. The three onlookers continued to run program after program, making sure that everything was in working order. All seemed to be going well…Until Jean began running one of the most complex programs of the whole system. Then…She saw something on the screen that caused her freeze in complete confusion.  
  
"That can't be right," she said to herself as she ran the program again.  
  
Her comment had attracted the attention of her fellow mentors as they moved over towards her position to see what the problem was. But as the program ran again…The same startling result flashed upon the screen.  
  
"Jean…What's wrong?" asked Hank as he noticed the expression on her face.  
  
Jean just covered her mouth in shock as she looked over the data again and gasped.  
  
"These readings they…See for yourself," said Jean as she let her more experienced friends look at what she had seen.  
  
Upon deciphering the data, they too felt a wave of shock consume them as what they saw completely defied all logic.  
  
"Run it again," said the Professor as he struggled to get past this startling find.  
  
Jean ran the program again…But the results were still the same. It only further confused the three minds as the shock of what they had just found refused to wear off.  
  
"How can this be?" said Jean who seemed too be the most concerned because this was blood belonged to her soul mate, "How could we have missed this?"  
  
"This machine is far more powerful than anything we have ever used before Jean," said Xavier as he tried to put this new finding in to perspective, "I don't think we ever looked close enough at it to see it earlier."  
  
A strong silence soon fell over the room as only the gentle hum of the machine could now be heard. Jean felt paralyzed as she worried about the repercussions this may have on Scott.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Hank, who for the first time in a long while felt completely stumped.  
  
"I have to check on this data…I have to make sure that it's true," said the Professor as he wheeled his way over towards Cerebro.

* * *

It was around 6:30 when Rogue arrived at the parking garage that Remy had told her about. Her mind was stuck on how urgent his voice sounded over the phone. She was shocked that he even called the institute in the first place, knowing he never wanted to risk someone like Logan or the Professor finding out about his involvement with Rogue. She hoped that if something was wrong, he would at least let her help him.  
  
As she pulled her car in to a somewhat secluded spot, she immediately began scanning for Remy. The light of the basement in the parking garage was felt like that of a nightmare under the dim light. The more she walked through it, the tense the air became around her. Then, out of the shadows behind her, someone from behind approached her.  
  
"Cher"  
  
"Remy!" said Rogue in shock as she turned around to see his face, "You scared the shit outta me!"  
  
"Sorry Rogue…But givin' the situation, I don't have a choice," replied Remy in a somewhat tired voice.  
  
"Well why is that? What's wrong and…What happened to you?" said Rogue in an increasingly concerned voice.  
  
Remy had looked dirty and lost before, but this was beyond anything she had seen before. He had dark circles under his eyes, hinting that he hadn't slept in a few days. The clothes he had been wearing were now tattered and torn and there were numerous wounds that he was trying to conceal. He was obviously not well…And Rogue didn't want to see him like this. She knew he didn't deserve this…She knew that he had a good heart underneath his self-loathing exterior. But the despair in the Cajun's eyes only grew, for what he planned to say to this girl that had stolen his heart would be very difficult.  
  
"Nothin' cherè…Just got in to a little fight that's all," said Remy still unsure of how he was going to say what he wanted to say.  
  
"It doesn't look like a 'little fight' swamp rat! You look like a damn war refugee!" exclaimed Rogue as she traced her hand along a small, discolored wound that ran down the side of his face.  
  
He felt paralyzed by her touch as he felt his heart literally break in two from this. He swallowed hard as he prepared to say what he had rehearsed over and over in his head countless times.  
  
"Everyone's after me Rogue…And I'm not just talking about casual street thugs. Now some crazy mutant soldiers are tryin' capture me like some animal. It's getting too dangerous cherè…I'm sorry mon amour…But I can't stay here in Bayville anymore. Remy's made a choice…I just wanted to see you one last time before I left."  
  
Rogue looked back in to his tired eyes as a new sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach began to emerge as she heard him say those words. For the past year, this man had helped her feel things she thought she could never feel. Now, he was saying he was going to leave her after everything he had given her…And she didn't want it to happen.  
  
"What…No. Remy you can't leave…You can't I…" but Rogue soon began to feel choked up by the fury of emotions that were surging through her very being.  
  
"Remy has to go cherè…If I stay here any longer, I'll wind up captured or dead and I'll be bringin' nothing but trouble to anyone I come near."  
  
"That's not true Remy!" said Rogue as tears began forming in her eyes, "I can help you! My friends can help you! Please…"  
  
Remy just shook his head in sorrow as she gently collapsed in his arms. He could do nothing but embrace her back as he tried to capture this feeling so he could remember it for the rest of his life. They both knew that once he left…They probably would never see each other again. It hurt…Because there was definitely something between them…Something they both felt, but couldn't explain. They didn't know if it was just friendship or all out love…But now it seemed they would never know the answer to that one question that had lingered in both of their minds.  
  
"I wish there was more I could do cherè…But I can't get anyone else involved in my mess. Only I should suffer this fate…Remy's bought it upon himself and now I have to pay for it."  
  
"Don't say that!" said Rogue as she held on to him tighter, "You don't have to be alone…You don't have suffer. Please Remy…I need you I…"  
  
Rogue's words devolved in to uncontrollable sobs as she clung to Remy, trying to stop him from leaving. It hurt the young Cajun to hear her cry…But there was nothing he could do about it…He knew he couldn't stay. He didn't want her to get hurt because of him. He had to live with enough guilt as it is…If something happened to her, he knew he could never live with himself…Ever. But if he did leave…He at least had to let her know how he felt about her. This southern angel had to know the truth or else she may never know. Slowly…Remy LeBeau took a deep breath as he prepared to speak his peace with the southern belle.  
  
"Rogue I…"  
  
Then suddenly, a dark laughter echoed throughout the concrete walls of the basement. Startled, Rogue and Remy began to frantically look around them to find the source of this sickening sound. Soon, the laughter stopped and out of the snide echoes arose words from a sinister voice.  
  
"How touching…This is truly a scene worthy of soap operas."  
  
The laughter continued as the two young mutants frantically scanned the area. It was as if the sound was coming from all directions and they had stumbled in to a living nightmare.  
  
"Who's there?! Where are you!? Show yourself!?" yelled Remy as he took a card out of his pocket.  
  
The laughter died down as a new presence emerged from behind them. As they turned around, they were greeted with the sight of a tall, dark man casually leaning against the wall. His eyes glowed an ominous red as shot the bewildered young mutants a sinister grin.  
  
"Why Remy…I'm surprised you don't recognize me," said the man as he started to walk towards the southern couple.  
  
"Are you the guy who's been makin' my life a living hell for the last two years?! I've never even seen you before!" yelled Remy in response prepared to throw the charged card right at this man's head.  
  
"Oh come now…Surely you remember something. Can't you feel it, Remy LeBeau? That sickening feeling crawling up and down your spine…Burning away in the recesses of your mind."  
  
Remy felt a sudden chill run through the core of his very being as he heard the tone of this strange man's voice. He lowered his hand as a new feeling of confusion cam over him. Every rational cell in his body was telling him that he had never seen this guy before in his life…But there was still this feeling gnawing away at his mind…A feeling that he couldn't ignore.  
  
"Yes…That's it Remy…You can feel it…You know. Look me in the eye Remy…Come to me."  
  
Remy started walking over towards this man in a strange trance as the strange feeling in his mind forced him along. Rogue, on the other hand, had seen enough…She knew this man was trouble and she had to do something about it.  
  
"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Rogue as he lunged forth at the man in an effort to try and stop him.  
  
The glow in the dark man's eyes suddenly flashed and every muscle in Rogue's body became paralyzed. Suddenly, she was stuck…She couldn't move…She couldn't breathe…And she started choking. Upon seeing this Remy came out of his trance as his concerns immediately shifted back towards Rogue.  
  
"LET HER GO!" yelled Remy as he prepared another card.  
  
The mysterious man just grinned back at the bewildered Cajun mutant. Then, in one swift, fluid motion…He grabbed a strange, powerful taser-like device and pointed it towards Remy. Before he could react…A powerful surge of electricity knocked the Cajun off his feet and sent him in to a world of unconsciousness. His concern for Rogue had been his undoing, for he had not been fast enough to get away. The dark man turned his attention back towards Rogue as the strange paralysis that had hindered her began to wear off.  
  
"You son of a bitch! What do you want from him?! Who are you!?" yelled Rogue as she prepared to attack this strange assailant again.  
  
But the grin on the man's face didn't leave as he pointed the device back towards her and gave her a milder, yet still severe blast of electricity. It knocked her back nearly ten feet, but it didn't knock her out. As she got up, all she heard was the sickening laughter of the dark man as he stood over Remy's unconscious body.  
  
"My name is Nathanial Essex…But you may call me Sinister. And this doesn't concern you 'Rogue.' Little girls like you should not venture in to other people's business. You shouldn't have gotten involved with this pathetic waste of flesh!" said Sinister as he gave Remy's still form a hard kick, "This affair goes way beyond your understanding!"  
  
Rogue struggled to stay awake as she looked back at this strange man and tried to understand his mysterious words.  
  
"What do you want with him? Why have you been making him suffer?" said Rogue as her head continued to spin as a result of the shock.  
  
Mr. Sinister just laughed as he took out a strange looking grenade and held it firmly in his hand.  
  
"You'll know soon enough 'Rogue.' You and all of your friends will know soon enough."  
  
As soon as he said those mysterious words, Sinister threw the grenade in to the ground and a large plum of smoke consumed the area. Rogue forced herself up through the pain as she tried to stop this man from taking Remy. But as soon as the smoke cleared…She looked around in horror to see that both Remy and the mysterious Mr. Sinister were already long gone.

* * *

AN: Uh oh, Sinister has Remy! And right when he was about to tell her how he felt no less! And what do you think has gotten Jean, Hank, and the Professor so concerned? What do you think it all means? Stay tuned to find out! The next chapter is HUGE! You won't want to miss it! There's plenty more action, suspense, and Romy and Jott to come! Oh, and one quick note…Sinister's appearance is that of the Ultimate universe, the one where he looks more human. Just thought I should tell you! So what did you all think? What are your thoughts on this story so far? Please tell me! Send me your reviews at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website! I'm open to all feedback and I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading and best wishes to you all!  
  
WAIT! BEFORE YOU LEAVE! SCROLL DOWN AND CLICK REVIEW!!!


	5. A Shocking Revelation

**Sinister Secrets  
Chapter 5: A Shocking Revelation**

* * *

Here it is! But before the action begins…A quick word from me to the kind people who took the time to review!  
  
**X00001:** Don't worry, you'll find out the results of the blood test in this chapter! Thanks to the review and enjoy!  
**Sentoris:** Sorry for the nasty cliff hanger, but it just makes the story flow a lot smoother in the long run. You'll find out the results of Scott's blood test in this chapter! I hope you like it man! Sinister's intentions are still a mystery though…But you'll just have to read on to find out more! Thank you as always my wonderful reader! I greatly appreciate your kind review! Peace out!  
**Diaz F:** I know the mystery is tough, but all will be revealed in due time! I hope you like it and thank you very much for reviewing! Peace out!  
**EmeraldKatsEye:** I'm sorry if you feel distraught over Remy, but he's a survivor…Don't forget that! You'll find out more about his and Scott's fate in this chapter! I'm very glad that you like the way I write Scott and Jean together and I thank you very much for your kind review! Enjoy!  
**Ishandahalf:** Sinister is one of those classic psychos I guess. I suppose that's why I chose the smoke grenade exit. And now that Remy's been kidnapped…You can be assured that he's in for a tough hall! But that's all I can say for now…You'll just have to read on to find out both his and Rogue's fate! Thank you very much for the review! Peace out!  
**Wen1:** You'll find the results of Scott's blood test in this chapter! I hope you like the surprise! Thank you for the wonderful review my kind friend…Peace out!  
**SweetRevenge151:** I'm honored that you think my story is so great. I too am a big fan of Romy! It's one of my top three favorite pairings along with Jott and Loro! I'm glad you like the Rogue/Remy scene in the last chapter…But don't worry because there will be more like them to come! Thank you very much for the nice review and I hope you like the chapter!  
**Agent-G:** You'll learn a bit about the Scott/Remy/Sinister connection…But it's a lot more complex then you think! Other chapters will explain more. As for me choosing the Ultimate look for Sinister, that too will be explained in a future chapter because I did do that for a reason. Thank you very much for reviewing my story thus far and I also wish to compliment you on all the wonderful work that you have been doing on your fics as well! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby:** Sorry for another cliffy…But it just helps the story flow better in the long run. Like I said before, I try my hardest to write and update on a regular basis despite school. And as for Scott's blood…You'll find out in this chapter! Thanks as always for the review! Peace out!  
**Mark C:** I did that Nick Fury scene for a reason, but I hope you'll see for yourself why later on! But his role probably won't be all that big in the long run. And Scott's blood test results are revealed in this chapter my friend! I hope you like it and I hope you like where I plan to take this fic! Thanks as always for the review my friend…Peace out!  
**Ali-cat333:** Sorry if the cliffhangers are frustrating, but here's the update! I hope you like it and thank you very much for your kind review!  
**Heartsyhawk:** Sorry if the wait is torture, but you'll learn a bit more about Sinister's intentions in this chapter along with what the deal is with Scott's blood. I will do my best to update as often as I can and with reviewers like you, I have plenty of motivation! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!  
**xxShiningStarxx:** I'm glad that this story is making you think…It is a mystery after all! I hope you like where I take it and I thank you very much for your kind reviews! Peace out!  
**Totally Obsessed47:** I'm glad you liked the Romy! I really enjoyed writing that scene! There are more of them to come, but you'll have to stay tuned to see it! Thank you very much for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**Pinkchick:** Hey! Always great to hear from you! It seems like we both have a flare for mystery and suspense in our fics! It in many ways uses the same kind of suspense that your fic, "Sacrifice." At this rate we'll both drive each other crazy with the cliffhangers and suspense in each of our stories! The questions about what Sinister wants and what Jean and the Professor have discovered will all be revealed in due time. There will also be plenty more Romy and Jott to come as well, so don't think that's over yet! I'm still eager to know what happens in "Sacrifice" and I'm begging you to update as soon as possible! Thanks as always for the kind review and I hope we continue to amaze each other with our respective stories! Peace out my friend!  
**Lelann37:** I know you feel bad for Remy…But I can't tell you whether or not his luck will get any worse at this point. You'll have to read on and find out! Thanks for the nice review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**KSimonT-X:** Suspense and mystery are the driving forces of this fic my friend! Sinister has plans…But exactly what they are will only be revealed with due time. Thanks as always for your kind words and I hope you enjoy where I take this story!  
**Eileen Blazer:** No, I promise you that I don't hate Emma. I don't hate ANY character and will NOT bash because that only leads to fics that make people angry. Just read my profile! I'm just trying to tell a story and I DON'T want to make anybody angry. As for Remy, his hard luck is still making his life miserable…But just how bad it will get is something you'll just have to read on to find out! The truth will be revealed in time as well as the mystery of Scott's blood. I hope that you like where I take it and I'm glad that you like the Scott/Jean scenes as well! Thank you very much for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Peace out!  
**Darkness1:** I know two cliffhangers seem kind of cruel, but I really wanted to add a little suspense for the reader! I know you have questions about what's wrong with Scott's blood and why exactly Sinister captured Remy and not Rogue as well, but those questions must be answered through the natural course of time. You will come to know the reasons just as everybody else will. Thank you very much for your kind words my friend. I always enjoy reading your reviews and I hope that you enjoy the chapter! Peace out man!  
**Reality Bender:** You'll see the issue of Scott's blood in this chapter! Other issues like Rogue's relationship with Remy will be revealed later and I hope you like where I take this story and thank you very much for all your reviews thus far!  
**Lil Jean:** You'll find out what the Professor, Hank, and Jean discovered in this chapter! This chapter is big and I hope you like it! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**Funeral of Hearts:** You'll find out what's wrong with Scott's blood in this chapter! As for your views on castration…I'll reserve all my feelings for that! Thanks for the nice review! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Peace out!  
  
That's all for the reviews, but as I have said in previous chapters…**Everybody should go out and read and REVIEW Pinkchicks "Sacrifice!" That story is just too good NOT to read!** Thanks everybody and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Jean just looked over the stunning data again and again…Not believing in what she was seeing. It was a dizzying feeling, learning about something so strange and…Well, unexpected. She was worried, but mostly for her fiancé, Scott. She didn't know how he was going to take this…She didn't know how anyone could ever take something like this. Scott had already had his world destroyed once as a kid…And now this may end up doing it all over again. Jean knew that he still struggled with the plane crash, his parents, and his harsh life before he came to the institute. She often had his nightmares and they were never pleasant to say the least. She didn't know how she was going to tell Scott…She didn't know how he would accept this.  
  
As Jean stayed lost in her thoughts, Professor Xavier wheeled himself in to the room. There was a stoic expression on his face as he looked back towards his one time pupil with a great deal of anxiety.  
  
"Did you find what you needed?" asked Jean in a somewhat hoarse voice.  
  
"Yes…I'm afraid that the data was true…And I have the proof."  
  
A heavy silence fell upon them as they both tried to consider what kind of impact this revelation would have. They had overlooked this information for too long…But now that they knew it…And confirmed it…It was unclear what should be done next.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Jean.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier simply sighed as he contemplated how this was going to happen. Scott was his first student and he had special place for him in his heart. And having to reveal something that was going to turn his world upside down again was just too hard to think about. But it had to be done…There was no ignoring this.  
  
"We'll have to tell him Jean…Scott has a right to know. He has a right to know who he is. I'll go fetch him."  
  
"No, wait Professor…Let me get him. I…I want to be here to tell him," said Jean as she swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"Are you sure Jean?" asked the Professor wearily, hoping she was certain about this.  
  
"I'm sure Professor," said Jean, not having to think too much about her response, "If it concern's Scott…I want to be there. You know I love him…And I want to help him through this as best I can."  
  
Xavier knew this wasn't going to be easy, but from the looks it Jean had no intention of sitting this one out.  
  
"Very well then…Have him meet us in the main control room."  
  
"Okay…Thank you Professor," said Jean, who felt that it was her duty to reveal this to Scott since she had been the one to discover it in the first place.  
  
"Okay my dear…Hank and I will be waiting in the other room. Just remember…I won't blame you if you change your mind about this."  
  
"No…I have to do it Professor…If for anything, I have to do it for Scott," assured Jean, making it clear that she was going to stay with this through the end.  
  
The Professor simply nodded as he left her to call her fiancé.  
  
'Scott…Scott are you there?' sent Jean through their link.  
  
'Jean? Where are you? Are you still cooped up in the lab? I thought you wanted this to be a vacation,' said Scott back, not knowing the gravity of the situation.  
  
'Scott…The Professor, Hank, and I need you to come down to the lab.'  
  
There was a noticeable amount of distress in her tone. And while Jean tried to hide it, Scott still picked up on it.  
  
'Why Jean…What's wrong? You sound a little stressed.'  
  
'I'm fine…It's nothing really just…'  
  
'Jean come on, I know you. Something's wrong…Please, tell me,' said Scott as his concern grew.  
  
Jean hesitated as she struggled to get the right words out, but she knew that this had to be done…  
  
'Please…Just come down to the lab Scott…There's something you should really know.'  
  
Scott was about to respond…But before he could, Jean closed the link. Now all he could do was go down to meet her…And see for himself what was so deeply troubling to her.

* * *

His breathing was labored and his head was throbbing. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. Remy LeBeau was now in a state of pure confusion as he opened his eyes and saw the blurry images of the room around him. The fluorescent lights were bright and the room was cold and cramped. He had been lying on a small, metal bed with limited padding and no warmth. The room was like a prison cell, for there were no windows, only small vents, and ominous lighting.  
  
"Where in the hell am I?" said Remy as he sat up and looked around at his new surroundings.  
  
He noticed that there was a second bed off to the side of him, hinting that this room was meant for two people instead of one. And he was stuck in here behind a heavy metal door. He attempted to reach in to his pockets to get a card to blast himself out…But he soon found out that his hands were bound behind his back and every card he had was gone. Then, before he could do anything else…A strange, translucent hologram appeared before him. It was the image of the man that had bought him here…Sinister.  
  
"Don't bother searching Remy, I hold all the cards now," said the strange hologram with a snide grin. "Besides…They wouldn't do you any good. That collar around your neck dampens your powers…So don't try anything!"  
  
Remy then realized the tight feeling he had around his neck and he was right about the collar. He struggled to break free from his confinement, but this merely amused Sinister as his hologram stood before the trapped Cajun.  
  
"What do you want from me?! Why did you take me here?! Why?!" yelled Gambit angrily.  
  
The image of Mr. Sinister just laughed again as the bewildered mutant just looked back at him with so much uncertainty.  
  
"Remy, Remy, Remy…I have been waiting for this day for many years. You could never in a dozen lifetimes understand the kind of time and commitment that I dedicate towards my ultimate goal. Now this moment has finally come. It's true that I placed that bounty upon your head over a year ago…But it was simply to make sure that you were everything I had hoped. I set the whole thing up as a little 'game' to test your ability to evade capture and fight off would-be aggressors. And guess what? You passed with flying colors!"  
  
"But…Why? Why would you want somebody like me? What did I ever do to you?" said Remy as he took in this new information.  
  
The snide grin on Sinister's face only grew wider as he looked in to the young mutant's eyes.  
  
"I did it…Because of who you are Remy…"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Remy who was now more curious than ever as to why this man would want him.  
  
"I know something about you Remy…Something you could never have figured out even if you lived to be older than me. I know a little secret about you Remy…And it's time you know the truth…"

* * *

Rogue's concern for Remy only grew as she sped along in her car at speeds in excess of over 100 miles per hour. That strange man that took Remy was no ordinary guy…He was definitely a mutant of some kind. But that's not what worried her…What worried her were the strange words that this man had said about Remy. He said that there was something about him that she didn't understand…Something big that this dark man who called himself Sinister knew. Whatever it was, she had to find him…She had to get him back. There was no telling what this heinous man would do to him and Rogue wasn't eager to find out. As she pulled in towards the institute, her thoughts drifted back towards Remy. He was about to say something to her before Sinister interrupted them…Something important. She had wanted to tell him how much he meant to her and that she felt she was falling in love with him…But now she may never get that chance. However, she had to try…Remy meant more to her than she ever could have imagined…And it was up to her to bring him back.  
  
'Please be okay Remy…I promise I'm comin' for ya. I know ya don't want me gettin' involved with yer bad luck…But I need ya…And I don't wanna lose ya. Just hang on Remy…Just hang on.'

* * *

Scott exited the elevator and headed towards the main computer room with many mixed feelings welling up inside him. He didn't know what to expect as he prepared to confront Jean, Hank, and the Professor. He hadn't failed to notice the tone in Jean's voice when she contacted him and he hadn't failed to sense her emotions either. Whatever they had to tell him, it was most definitely something major. He took a deep breath as he prepared to find out as he entered the main computer room and headed towards the area where the blood analyzer was still working.  
  
"You guys wanted to see me about something?" asked Scott as he approached them.  
  
He noticed that all three of them had strange, bewildered looks on their faces. Yet they remained stoic in spite of whatever they had discovered. This only made Scott more anxious as he prepared to hear them out.  
  
"Yes Scott…I'm afraid a rather pressing issue has come up…One that concerns you," said Xavier.  
  
"What about me? Should I sit down for this one?" asked Scott as his concern grew.  
  
"I…Don't think that would help here Scott," said Hank as he looked over a cluster of papers for what seemed to be the tenth time.  
  
"Okay, so what's this about? What's going on?" said Scott as he began to lose his calm.  
  
The Professor took a deep breath as he began to explain this seemingly unbelievable situation.  
  
"As you know Scott…Hank and I have been working on this knew blood analyzer for some time now. With it, we hoped to gain the ability to analyze, sequence, and cross-reference the blood of anybody, human, or mutant at far greater speeds than other devices like it. And as fate would have it, you were the first to test it with a blood sample of your own."  
  
"I know this, but I've had blood tests before. Why should this be any different?" asked Scott who was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"That may be so Scott…But I'm afraid that your previous tests don't matter much in this case."  
  
"Why not? What's going on here? Is something wrong with me?! Am I sick?! Am I going to die or something?!" exclaimed Scott.  
  
"Calm down Scott," said Jean as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which seemed to calm him down somewhat, "You're not sick. You're as healthy as you've ever been. But in running your blood through this machine…We discovered something that…Well, may kind of shock you."  
  
Scott was about to say something in response…But he couldn't get the right words out. His mind was now shot as he tried to determine what they could have discovered that would be so shocking.  
  
"Tell me Scott…Of what can you recall about your family? I mean…Before the plane crash?" said Hank, knowing Scott was definitely eager to know now.  
  
Scott hadn't expected that. He hadn't spoken much about his family before. Only the Professor and Jean knew the real details because it was always so hard for him to talk about. But if they did know, then why would they ask him? Scott had no idea where this was going…But he answered in hopes of finding out exactly what was causing so much chaos.  
  
"My family? Why do you want to know about them? I was born, they raised me, I watched them die in a plane crash…End of story," said Scott as his voice began to crack under the mention of his family.  
  
"So…They never talked to you about…Where you came from or showed you a birth certificate or anything?" asked Xavier, trying not to upset him too much even though it was clear that Scott was starting to feel more and more uneasy about this conversation.  
  
Jean did her best to console him, but whenever it involved something like his dead family…She could only do so much. And once he learned what they had discovered, it would only get more complicated.  
  
"No…I don't remember them ever mentioning my birth certificate or anything…But I was only eight. Why? What's this about?!"  
  
There was no turning back now…They had to tell Scott the truth. He had a right to know…They only feared his reaction.  
  
Hank McCoy looked at the Professor briefly, who in turn simply nodded his head, for he already knew what he was about to ask simply by the look on his face. With a great sense of uncertainty, Hank handed the Professor a rather thick folder. Xavier then proceeded to take a deep breath as he began to explain what had been so shocking to him and his colleagues.  
  
"While running your blood through the analyzer, everything went normally at first. Your blood proved you to be in fine health and provided a lot of new data about the nature of your mutation…But I'm afraid that it's not the blood itself that's the problem."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Scott wearily, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"The issue arose when Jean ran the complex cross-referencing program that takes the genetic code of your DNA and matches it up with hundreds of databases throughout the country including our own. And in doing so we noticed something…Strange."  
  
Then, the Professor took out a couple of sheets of paper that looked like hospital records. A brief pause came over him as he looked at the data once more, even though he knew there was no way getting around the truth it told.  
  
"At first we thought it was an error, so we reran the program several times. But we kept getting the same result. We tried debugging the software…And still, we got the same result. Then, we realized that this was no error…This was truth. And after much database hacking and searching of old records…We found the proof which I now hold in my hand."  
  
The Professor then proceeded to hand the papers to Scott for him to look over. Upon seeing them he quickly identified them as blood matching data from the machine…And as he looked at it his face grew pale with shock.  
  
"When we ran the program, we expected your blood to be matched with that of Alex whom we have registered in our database and your parents whom still have blood records in old hospital files that we had to uncover. The program was fashioned to trace your family bloodline…But every time we ran the software, it didn't recognize you as a match for any of them. Not one member of your family shared any genetic match with you. We kept trying and retrying, but no matter what we did it always ended the same. Scott…Alex, is not your biological brother…And Christopher and Katherine Summers…Were not your biological parents."  
  
Scott felt as if someone just knocked all the air out of his lungs. He as thought someone had just taken everything he knew about himself and crushed it in to millions of little pieces. He just looked at the result papers again and again, knowing fully well how to read thanks to Jean. He just couldn't believe it…It didn't seem possible.  
  
"But…If they weren't…How…" but Scott couldn't get the right words out as he struggled to understand the gravity of the situation.  
  
"I looked into it further Scott…And found something else within an old computer archive in Alaska."  
  
Scott looked back at his mentor with an expression of unparalleled confusion. Jean felt every bit of the turmoil her fiancé was experiencing and wished that she could do something…But unfortunately, it wasn't over quite yet.  
  
"22 years ago…An infant baby boy no more than 4 months old was left on the doorstep of Christopher and Katherine Summers. The baby was weak and undernourished, so they took it to the hospital. Over the next few days the authorities tried to find out where the baby came from and who it belonged to…But they found absolutely nothing. And not wanting to send the baby to an orphanage…Christopher and Katherine Summers adopted the child as their own. They named him, cared for him, and raised him even after they had Alex. Scott…That baby…Was you."  
  
Scott tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat as countless emotions surged through his head. He didn't want to believe this…It didn't seem possible. The people who he thought were his real parents…Were never really his by blood. An overwhelming feeling of isolation soon gripped Scott as he felt the weight of this revelation press down upon him with ever greater force.  
  
"No…I…This can't be true!" said Scott as he started to choke on his own words.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier was forced to look in to the pained eyes of his first student as he tried to process what he was being told. But as hard as this was…It didn't change the fact that every bit of it…Was true.  
  
"I'm sorry Scott…But it is," said the Professor somewhat solemnly as he handed him another piece of paper, "We uncovered the record of the adoption papers. It's true Scott…"  
  
Scott read and reread the paper over and over again. He couldn't believe his eyes as he read over every word of it in order for it actually sink in. The paper showed the name that they had given him, the manner in which they found him, and the final signatures that sealed the truth. Scott Summers started to feel lightheaded and disoriented as his mind struggled to process what he had just been told. However, they weren't done just quite yet.  
  
"I know this is a lot for you to take in my friend…But I'm afraid there's more," said Hank.  
  
Scott then looked up from the paper as his face grew paler in anticipation for what more they could reveal. His world was already in turmoil, yet there was still one more secret that he was about to learn that would only add to his growing sense of shock.  
  
"More?" asked Scott in a hoarse tone as an uneasy feeling continue to grow in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Yes…" replied the Professor, "On that same day 22 years ago…Another baby around the same age was left in front of a door in a completely separate part of the country. That baby went through the same ordeal as you…And that baby…Is your only blood relative."  
  
As shocked as he was already, a new feeling of bewilderment began to arise within him as his thoughts to the identity of this other baby began to torment his mind. The Professor was about to go on, but this time Jean took over…For she was tired of staying silent. This last part would be one of the most difficult…And she wanted to be the one to tell him.  
  
"We ran the program over a dozen times Scott…But no matter what we did the same result kept coming up. It only matches you with one other person as your only blood relative. And that second baby that was left on a doorstop the same as you…Is the only sibling you have."  
  
Scott looked back on to the eyes of his fiancé with an unparalleled amount of anxiety. Part of him wanted to know…Part of him didn't. But either way he would learn the truth…Because it now festered like a splinter in his mind. He swallowed hard, unsure of what he was about to discover…But had no intentions of leaving as he awaited Jean's words.  
  
"Then…Who was that other baby? Do you know? Who is my only blood relative?" asked Scott as he strained himself to get the words out.  
  
This was the part that Jean had feared. Scott had lost his family once before, now he was losing them again in a way that was almost just as bad. Now, there was only one other person on the face of this planet that shared his blood…And he had to know.  
  
"Yes Scott…We know," said Jean softly as his attention was now completely focused on her and what she had to say. "That other baby, who was left on a doorstep in the same way you were, is your only living relative. The database that contained the information was right here at the institute…We just overlooked it. And it's a match. Scott…That baby…Is your biological brother…And his name…Is Remy LeBeau."

* * *

AN: I have a bad feeling that I am going to get so much hate mail for this that it's not even funny. I know that some of you saw it coming…But I just wanted to keep it a secret until I revealed it myself. But that's the way the story is…Scott and Remy are biological brothers in this universe. I know some of you may hate the idea, but I wanted to go with it. The idea has been floating around in my head for a while. I noticed that after the episode of Evolution called "Cajun Spice" that they both had similar body builds, similar hair and skin tone, and both had mutations that affected their eyes and involve energy. I know my logic is kind of messed up, but I just wanted to tell an interesting story. So what do you all think so far? Did this chapter surprise you? I'd love to know what you think! Please send your feedback to me via email or post it on the fanfiction website! I'm open to all criticism…But please be gentle on this one. Thank you so much for reading my story! I wish you all the best and I try hard to update soon!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! THE MORE I GET THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!!!


	6. Aftershock

**Sinister Secrets  
Chapter 6: Aftershock**

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter! You wanted it! I wrote it! But first, a quick message to all those who were kind enough to review!  
  
**TotallyObsessed47:** I'm glad you find my idea interesting! I was very weary from the start making Scott and Remy biological brothers, but it's just something that I really wanted to do. I wanted to make this story unique and unconventional for a change and after seeing their resemblance on the show, I finally had a way to do it! I'm glad you see it too…At least I know I'm not crazy! Thanks a bunch for the review my friend! Peace out!  
**Ishandahalf:** Yeah, it's true…They're brothers. I'm glad you like the big secret! But there is more! You'll just have to stay tuned to find out! Thank you very much for your kind enthusiasm! It is very much appreciated! Peace out!  
**Eileen B:** I'm glad to see that you too are bitter at the comic book world just like me, but you probably have other reasons for that. Just know that I am a die hard Scott/Jean fan and will be for as long as I live! So you saw the Scott/Remy brother thing coming? Well, I did drop a few hints so I'm glad that you were keen enough to pick up on them! Thanks for not sending me hate mail…That alone is something I honor you for! As for your questions on how this will affect everybody, you'll just have to read and find out! Hopefully, this chapter will contain some answers!  
**Reality Bender:** Thanks for the review man! Always a pleasure hearing from you!  
**Lelann37:** I'm glad you like the whole brother thing! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy where I take the rest of the story!  
**Sentoris:** Thanks as always for your kind words my friend! I'm glad that I was able to keep you in suspense because that's kind of what I was pushing for in this story. And don't worry…There's more to come! Sinister's intentions will be revealed in due time and you'll see how the brother issue evolves as well! Thanks again my friend! Peace out!  
**Pinkchick:** Hey! Always love hearing from you! We seem to be exchanging the same words with each other's stories! Though I think "Sacrifice" is better! And if Scott and Remy were left on doorsteps the same day…I guess that does make them twins in a sense! But there is more to come! Sinister still has Remy and he still wants Scott! His intentions will be revealed in due time, but you'll just have to be patient with that! Sinister has a way of being tricky! I'm glad you like what I've done here! I'm still reeling from reading "Sacrifice!" Thank you very much for all your wonderful words and keep up all the fantastic work on your writing! Peace out!  
**Agent-G:** Hey, sorry if the last chapter wasn't to your liking my friend. But I'm glad that you reviewed anyway! Thank you! I'm sorry that I angered you with not having Scott and Alex related, but I just wanted to do something different. There are other stories where Scott and Remy are half brothers, but I wanted to go further. I wanted to do something different. I will address the Alex thing somewhat, but I don't know if I'll have time to fully go into it. There are still more surprises to come, so maybe it will make things clearer in the end as the story progresses. And as for the age issue, they never gave their ages in Evo so I just went with assumption that they were the same age. Age changes from universe to universe. I know because of the age differences in Evo compared to the comics. Again, I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't to your liking, but hopefully this story will get better in the long run. Thanks again for reviewing and thank you SO much for writing Slayer into "Adjustments" and keeping him in character! It really means a lot to me!  
**Ali-cat333:** Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it helps the story flow! I'll always update as soon as I can! I promise you that! Thanks for the review!  
**Funeral of Hearts:** I'm glad you like my logic! I know some people find it messed up. And to answer your question, Remy is Cajun…Not French. Cajun's are Americans. But there are more secrets to come! Thanks for the review!  
**Lexan:** I'm honored that you've been drawn into my story! Thanks for the review!  
**Lil Jean:** To answer your question: yes, Scott is related to Remy. It says at the end of the last chapter that he is Scott's biological brother. And no…If you reread the last chapter, you'll see that the blood analyzer confirms that Scott is not related to his parents or Alex. Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby:** I'm glad you enjoyed the surprise! But there is more to come! You'll just have to read on and see for yourself! Thanks for the review!  
**Diaz F:** I'm glad you like my story so far! I know the brother issue is hard to comprehend somewhat, but I just wanted to do something interesting! And you'll learn more as the story progresses! Thanks for the review!  
**X00001:** Thanks for the review! I hope you like where I take the whole brother issue!  
**Wen1:** Great to hear from you as always girl! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Mark C:** Yes, I know it was shocking, but that's what I was going for! I really wanted to do something different and unique with this story, so I chose to go with a little idea that had been floating around in my head after I saw how well Scott and Remy resembled each other. There are more surprises to come! I hope you enjoy them and thank you very much for reviewing my work!  
**Jenskott:** I'm glad you find my story so intriguing! I hope you like where I take it! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Darkness1:** Hey old friend! I know it's hard to imagine Scott and Remy being brothers…But it's an idea that I really wanted to go with. I though it would add a new perspective to the X-men and make for a great story. There are more twists along the road ahead, so stay tuned to find out what they are! Thank you very much for reviewing and peace out!  
**Nevlothiel:** I'm glad you're enjoying my story thus far! I know the Scott/Remy brother thing is somewhat hard to grasp, but I really wanted to go along with it because it's a different idea. I hope you like where I take it and thank you for your kind review!  
**Communist Penguin:** Yep! I had a feeling the whole brother revelation would make things interesting! There's plenty more to come! Thank you very much for reviewing!  
**Luthien-rogue:** I'm glad you like my story! I put a lot of thought into this fic because I knew it would be different. I thank you for your kind review and I your wonderful encouragement! Peace out!  
  
Well, that's it for the reviews! But like all chapters before this, I must implore that all of you **go out and read Pinkchick's "Sacrifice!" That story is awesome!** Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Scott…Remy LeBeau is your biological brother…"  
  
Those words echoed through Scott's head like a mantra. His mind was shot as he struggled to process everything that he had just been told. It was as if everything he knew about himself had been shattered by this revelation. Before today, he thought he knew who he was. He thought he was Scott Summers…The oldest son of Christopher and Katherine Summers and the brother of Alex Summers. He thought he had watched his real family die right before his very eyes…And was left alone in a hostile world. Now, he learned that he had always been alone to begin with. They had not been his biological family…He was not their real son. The more he thought about it…The more it hurt. But it didn't end there…It turned out that the only living family he had in the world…He had fought against as an enemy. Gambit had been a member of Magneto's Acolytes and the whole time he hadn't known that he was his biological brother.  
  
"Scott…" began Jean as she motioned to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
But Scott before she could…He turned around and ran out of the room. The look on his face was so troubled…And his world was in shambles once again. He was dazed, confused, and distraught by everything that was happening to him. He had to get away…So he just ran, hoping that his problems wouldn't follow him. His mental well-being was in ruin now, for his mind just couldn't process this information.  
  
As he ran out, Jean went to follow him…But Hank held her back.  
  
"I think he needs to be alone my dear…I think we need to give him time to come to terms with this new information," said Hank as he gave her a look of sympathy.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Hank is right Jean…Scott's world has been terribly shaken by this. It…It's impossible to know how he feels…Having everything he knows about himself falling apart. Time will heal him…"  
  
Jean could only shake her head in response, not accepting what they said in the slightest.  
  
"Professor…He needs me…He needs us," said Jean, "You can't expect me to just sit by and let him suffer when he's feeling so alone."  
  
"It's a lot to take in Jean…" said Xavier in response, "As shocking as it was to us, it was even more so for him."  
  
"Be that as it may, I'm not going to let him go through this alone…I have to help him!"  
  
The Professor was about to respond, but Jean had left the room before he could. Either way, he knew his words wouldn't dissuade Jean. It was obvious that she wanted to help him through this…But neither he, nor anybody else for that matter, really knew how. He and Hank just stood there in silence…Unsure of how to handle this unprecedented new development.  
  
"So what do we do now Charles?" asked Hank, for he felt fresh out of ideas.  
  
Charles Xavier looked back over at his friend with a defeated look.  
  
"I wish I knew old friend. But…I'm afraid all we can do now is wait…And see what becomes of all this…"

* * *

Jean let out a deep sigh as she tried to put herself in Scott's shoes for a moment. Unlike him, she had always had a family that stuck by her and loved her. She never had to live with the pain of losing them or watching them die. She never had deal with being left isolated and alone. And if someone had told her that the people that she thought were her family had adopted her…She didn't know how she would take it. She didn't even know if she COULD take it. Scott had loved his parents and was forced to watch them die…Then, he had to learn that they were never his real parents to begin with. She could sense his turmoil through their link…But she could never truly understand how if felt to feel so broken and isolated.  
  
But despite this feeling, Jean refused to sit by when Scott truly needed her. He was still her best friend, he was still her fiancé, and he was still the man she fell in love with.  
  
'Scott?' she sent through their link hoping that he would talk to her.  
  
But he didn't respond…All his mental shields were now up and he had pretty much locked himself away within his own mind. Knowing that he wasn't going to respond, she traced his presence to an area near the edge of the institute. It was a place that he had gone to since he had arrived at the institute. It was a place for him to be alone when the going got tough. He had invited Jean to this spot many times in all the years that they had known each other. They shared many hard times and tender moments here, and it didn't surprise Jean all that much when she traced his location to this spot.  
  
When she finally found him, he was leaning back against the tree…Looking over the lake in the distance as the stars in the evening sky began to shine above. Through their link she felt confusion, sadness, and an overwhelming sense anxiety as he kept trying to make sense out of all this. Slowly, she approached him…Hoping not to upset him anymore. He didn't move or object to her presence, so she simply continued towards him. Eventually, she took a seat next to him gently placed a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't much…But there was little else that could be done.  
  
"I…I can't imagine how you must feel Scott," said Jean softly as she looked in to the hollow expression on his face, "It must be awful…And…I wish I could do something to make all of this go away but…"  
  
Scott's head only sank lower as he felt himself fall in to the depths of uncertainty. Jean moved in closer towards him and rested her head against his shoulder. It didn't make anything go away…But it did calm him down. Now, he felt like such a mess. Gently, he took Jean's hand and held it tight…As if she was his last grip on reality. He didn't know what to think or how to feel with the fact that his parents had adopted him or that Remy was his real brother. But it didn't change his feelings for Jean…She was there for him in the same way she always had been. And she wanted to help…But she just didn't know how.  
  
After a long period of silence, Scott finally spoke as he continued to look out to sea.  
  
"No matter how much I lost in my life…" began Scott in a distressed tone, "No matter how many people that I cared about died…I always felt that at least I knew who I was. I always felt that at least knew my own identity. But now…I don't even have that…"  
  
Scott's musing only made him feel worse as Jean tried to console him in his time of need. But this was something so complex that it seemed all but untreatable. But that didn't stop the redhead from trying.  
  
"Don't say that Scott…You're still the same person…You're still Scott Summers. Nothing can ever take that away from you," said Jean as she looked in to his eyes through the obscured glasses that he was burdened with.  
  
"I though I was…But now I'm not so sure," replied Scott as he shook his head in response, "How can I know who I am if I don't even know the blood that flows in my veins?"  
  
"But you know who you are Scott!" said Jean as she desperately tried to get him through this tumultuous time.  
  
"I…I'm just not so sure anymore Jean. I'm not so sure of anything anymore. It's like I've lost my family all over again even though they were never mine to begin with…"  
  
"But they still loved you even if they did adopt you…You were still their son in every way that matters. And you're still Alex's brother in every way that matters as well."  
  
"Be that as it may…That can never change the truth. Even if they did love me…No amount of love could ever truly make me their son and no amount of love can ever make me Alex's real brother. Now…I'm nothing."  
  
Scott truly felt alone now as tears began to form in his eyes. Jean just held on to him tighter, keeping him from completely breaking down under the pressure of knowing the truth.  
  
"Scott…I know this has been really hard on you and…I wish I could understand…But I can't. Just know that I'm still here for you…This doesn't change the fact that I love you. Nothing could ever change that. After everything we've been through…Everything we've helped each other with…You should never forget that you're not alone. You still have friends that care for you…And I still love you."  
  
Jean's words were thick with emotion as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He simply responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her close to his body. The shock of what he had learned had still not worn off and his world was still a mess…But Jean's presence and love helped. The look on his face just sank as he rested his head against the back of the tree.  
  
"So what happens now?" asked Scott, still dazed from everything had just learned.  
  
"I don't know Scott…But whatever does come to pass, remember that I'll be there to help you…I'll always be there…I promise."  
  
Scott finally shifted his gaze back towards the face of his lover. And even though he was still struggling to deal with it all, he managed to smile ever so briefly.  
  
"Thanks Firebird…" said Scott softly as he gently kissed her.  
  
Jean smiled back as she leaned in to his warmth in order to help sooth his troubled soul. But as the young couple sat in the secluded area and watched the picturesque waters under the night sky, three ominous onlookers watched them from afar. Neither of them made a sound as they inched their way closer towards Scott and Jean. Like a predator waiting to pounce on its prey, the three figures drew closer as they prepared to strike.  
  
Then…Jean got a reading and sensed the imminent danger and immediately became concerned.  
  
"Scott…Something's wrong," said the young telepath as she struggled to get a reading through the powerful mental shields of the three aggressors.  
  
"Jean…What's happening? What can you…"  
  
Suddenly, Scott was cut off by an animal-like growl that they both knew all too well. It was that of Logan's old nemesis, Sabretooth…But he wasn't alone. Then, a mysterious man with large metal fists and a strange metallic uniform appeared before them.  
  
"Well isn't this touching…Well kiddies, I hate to break up such a tender scene but we've got some business to attend to!" said Gauntlet as he approached Scott and Jean.  
  
Immediately, the couple sprang up and prepared to fight off whoever this guy and his allies were.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Scott, "What do you want?!"  
  
Gauntlet just laughed as he moved in closer.  
  
"It's not what I want…It's what my boss wants. And he wants YOU!"  
  
Before any more words could be spoken, Gauntlet lunged forth towards Scott with his powerful fists. Jean immediately reacted by knocking him back with her telekinesis. But while she was busy keeping him at bay, two metallic tentacles whipped out from the tree above and wrapped her in a deadly embrace. She soon traced the source of these tentacles to Omega Red, who had been hiding off to the side while she was preoccupied with Gauntlet. Jean tried to use her powers to break free, but Omega Red just increased the pressure…Squeezing her tighter until she struggled to breath.  
  
"Let her go!" yelled Scott as he prepared to take off his glasses and blast this guy away.  
  
"I don't think so kid…" replied a deep voice from behind.  
  
Then, before Scott could react, he was grabbed and bound from behind by the cat-like mutant known as Sabretooth. With his enhanced strength, he kept Scott from reaching for his glasses and stood behind him so he was out of the way just in case he managed to get off a shot.  
  
"You're only making it harder on yourself and your girl…" grunted Sabretooth as Scott struggled to break free. "Stop struggling cause there's no way out!"  
  
Scott looked over as Jean started to lose consciousness from Omega Red's hold. Because they had attacked her, Scott knew that he had faltered. So whoever these guys were or who they worked for, they knew him and his weaknesses. But despite this, Scott wasn't ready to let himself be defeated by this just yet. Summoning all the strength he could, he broke free of Sabretooth's grip and flung him over towards Omega Red. As he crashed in to his teammate, Omega Red released Jean and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Jean! Jean, are you okay?" said Scott as he rushed over to her side.  
  
Then suddenly as he knelt down beside her, Scott was hit by a powerful burst of electricity from a handheld taser gun. Immediately, he let out an agonizing yell before he fell completely unconscious.  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
Out of the shadows, Gauntlet reemerged holding the gun that had knocked Scott out.  
  
"Wow…I guess Sinister's little gadgets really do work," said Gauntlet with a snide grin as he walked over and picked up Scott's limp body.  
  
"Good work comrade," said Omega Red as he and Sabretooth got back up. "Now let's get back to base before any more X-men are aware of our presence."  
  
Jean, who was still conscious, watched in horror as her fiancé was carried away by these intruders. As she felt her strength return to her, she got up and prepared to fight again.  
  
"No! You leave him alone!" yelled the redhead as she prepared another round of telekinetic bursts.  
  
"I don't think so…" said Omega Red as he took out another taser gun and blasted Jean with a painful round of electricity.  
  
This sent her flying back and nearly knocked her out cold as the three men prepared to leave with Scott's unconscious body.  
  
"Well that was easy…Come now, let's go before Xavier sends more of his troupes," ordered Omega Red as he and his comrades slipped away in to the night.  
  
Through the pain of the shocks that she had endured, Jean struggled to get up. Her head was ringing from the electric burst that she had suffered, but she knew she had to stay conscious. The redhead tried to use her powers to find the three men that had taken her fiancé, but they had somehow vanished both physically and psychically. She tried contacting Scott through their bond, but he was out cold and she was too tired. Over and over again she tried…But was left with nothing more than painful emptiness.  
  
'Scott…'

* * *

The brakes of her car screeched as Rogue's car arrived at the front of the institute. Frantically, she got out of her car and dashed in to the house where she soon met Logan who was coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa Rogue, what's the rush?" asked Logan as Rogue nearly ran in to her.  
  
"Logan…" said Rogue obviously out of breath, "Something's happened…I gotta talk to the Professor!"  
  
Logan saw a great deal of concern in her expression as she tried to calm down. He knew Rogue was a tough girl and not many things could phase her this much, so this had to be serious.  
  
"Okay, just calm down Rogue. Tell me what happened," said Logan as he placed both hands on his shoulders.  
  
Rogue hesitated…If she told him everything, he'd know about her and Remy. And she knew Logan…She knew how he would probably react. Logan had always been very protective of the students at the institute since the beginning. And Rogue was definitely no exception. Ever since her powers went haywire, he had always taken it upon himself to look after her. And after the kidnapping incident a while back with Remy, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he would be pretty apprehensive about the Cajun and her once he knew.  
  
"Rogue…What's wrong?" said Logan, who definitely began to feel concerned with Rogue's silence over the situation.  
  
Rogue took a deep breath, preparing herself for the inevitable backlash that would come from telling the Wolverine about her year-long relationship with Remy LeBeau.  
  
"It's Remy…Somebody took him…Some guy named Sinister. Logan I gotta help him!"  
  
Logan hadn't expected that. He hadn't even heard a mention of Gambit's name since Magneto broke up the Acolytes. A personal grudge still existed between him and the Cajun since he kidnapped Rogue. But now she actually seemed really worried about him. Logan had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where this led to.  
  
"Gambit…What the hell does he have to do with anything?!"  
  
"It's…A long story Logan. I ain't got time to tell you, but…" but she was soon cut off.  
  
"Like hell you don't! I got all the time in the world. Now answer me…What are you doin' hangin' around Gumbo?"  
  
Logan's gruff voice, however, did not have the desired effect. Rogue only began to feel irritated by his complete and utter contempt for Gambit. But she knew him…And he didn't. And she was going to save him even if Logan didn't want to.  
  
"Look Logan, yer either gonna help me or not! I know ya don't like him, but I'm gonna help him! You wouldn't understand because ya won't just stop and listen…Now get outta my way!!!" yelled Rogue as she shoved a very shocked Logan aside and headed down the hall in search of the Professor.  
  
Logan had never seen her like this before. He had seen her angry, but never this angry. It was all the more confusing because it involved her and Gambit, something that didn't sit right with him at all. But there did seem more to this than meets the eye. There definitely was something about her involvement with Remy that he didn't understand. Maybe it was because she knew he wouldn't. Either way it did leave the Wolverine feeling anxious as he went off in pursuit of Rogue.  
  
Professor Xavier and Beast remained in the lower levels of the institute debating on what to do with the new knowledge that had profoundly affected Scott. They knew that he would probably want to know more about this, but for the time being they were stuck with what they had.  
  
"So do you think we should contact Remy and tell him about this?" asked Hank as he let out an exhausted sigh from all the tumultuous events that had transpired within the past several hours.  
  
"I don't know…I think we'll have to let Scott decide on that. But either way, I think Remy has a right to know just as much as Scott does. And we must also consider Alex as well."  
  
"Well Alex is one matter…But what about Remy? Do you know where we can find the old Cajun?" inquired Beast, "I thought he disappeared after Magneto broke up the Acolytes."  
  
"Indeed he did old fried…So much so, that even I haven't been able to keep track of him even with Cerebro."  
  
"Do you have any clues as to why that is?" asked Hank.  
  
"I'm afraid not…But one thing is definitely certain. If Gambit doesn't want to be found, he will make sure of it. But we must locate him…If for anything, for closure."  
  
Hank looked back at the folder containing the information that had caused so much conflict within such a short period of time. It still seemed so unbelievable even after all the times he looked at it.  
  
"I suppose your right Charles…I just hope this doesn't lead to anything even more severe."  
  
As they continued their discussion…Suddenly, Rogue came rushing out of the elevator.  
  
"Professor…Hank…You gotta help me! Something's happened!" said Rogue as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Rogue my dear, calm down. Please, just tell us what's wrong," coaxed Beast as he went over to her.  
  
Rogue didn't know if they would help Remy since he was still technically an "enemy." But she had to try. She knew that the Professor was a little more understanding than Logan and since he had given Colossus a chance, then maybe he would do the same for Gambit.  
  
"I…I was out with Remy and…" but as soon as she said this, Hank cut her off.  
  
"Wait…What do you mean…Out with Remy?"  
  
"It's…Nothing I just…Somebody kidnapped him! Some weird guy calling himself Sinister."  
  
Upon hearing that name, the look on Xavier and Hank's face became deeply concerned. They were aware of Logan's meeting with Nick Fury and the only information he had given them was a name…Sinister. Now this happens in wake of the discovery about Scott.  
  
"Did you say…Sinister?" asked Xavier, surprised to hear that name when he had only become aware of it a few hours ago.  
  
"Yeah…Why? Do you know the guy?" asked Rogue anxiously.  
  
"No…But are you sure about this Rogue? Perhaps you heard wrong."  
  
"I know what I heard!" yelled Rogue in response as she felt her frustration grow, "That's exactly what the guy called himself. He had these weird eyes that just…I don't know, paralyzed me as if I was under some kind of spell. I think he was a mutant, but…Professor we gotta find him and help Remy!"  
  
This was definitely big…Omega Red showing up in Bayville and now this new presence, known as Sinister shows up and captures Remy. There were so many unknowns, but it was clear that there was more to this than meets the eye.  
  
"Calm down Rogue, we'll find him. Whoever this Mr. Sinister is, he is most certainly a threat. We just learned of his name a few hours ago from SHIELD and now that he has Remy it's clear that he's up to something…And I fear what exactly that may be."  
  
"Then we'd better help him!" said Rogue, still eager to find Remy.  
  
"Wait…" said a gruff voice from the direction of the elevator, "Before we do, I think you have a little explainin' to do Rogue."  
  
Logan then made an appearance. He had followed Rogue to get some answers…And judging from the looks on his associates' faces, they may not be that easy to accept. Rogue just sighed, knowing there was no way out of telling them about her involvement with Remy LeBeau.  
  
"It's a long story…I…"  
  
But before she could even begin, someone else joined the group. As they turned around to see who it was, they were greeted with the sight of a visibly distraught Jean Grey.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"Scott's been kidnapped…" said Jean, still suffering some of the lingering effects from the fight between her and the intruders that took her fiancé.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Logan as even more confusion gripped him and his friends.  
  
"We were out near the lake…" said Jean as she struggled to get air in to her lungs, "Then…Three guys, one of them Sabretooth, jumped us and took him!"  
  
"Sabretooth…" grunted Logan upon hearing that name, but that wasn't all that would shock him.  
  
"Who…Do you know who else attacked you?" asked Xavier as he wheeled over to his one-time student and attempted to console her.  
  
"I don't know…I had never seen these guys before. One of them had these weird metal tentacles and the other had these fists that…"  
  
"Omega Red and Gauntlet!" exclaimed Logan as immediately recognized them from Jean's description.  
  
"You know them?!"  
  
"Yeah…We've met," replied Logan, not wanting to go in to any more detail.  
  
"First Remy, now Scott…Something big is definitely going on here," said Hank as he began to draw some conclusions, knowing why Scott and Remy would be targets.  
  
"Wait…What do ya mean by that?" asked Rogue, who didn't get what Hank meant by those enigmatic words.  
  
"Yeah, why would anybody want Gumbo and Cyke?" asked Logan.  
  
Professor Xavier, Jean, and Hank just looked back towards Rogue and Logan, for they did not know the shocking data that they knew. As Jean looked back at the Professor, he simply gave her an understanding nod…Indicating that they would have to know the truth to understand the gravity of the situation.  
  
"Logan, Rogue…I think it's time that we let you in on a rather disturbing discovery…"

* * *

Scott Summers felt himself falling in world of darkness as he slowly began to return to consciousness. His head was pounding like a drum and every bone in his body felt like it weighed a ton. He tried to move his arms…But he soon found out that they were bound by metal shackles. Scott also noticed a strange metal band that was secured tightly around his neck. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he found out that he was in some kind of prison cell. It wasn't very big and it felt cold and sterile like a hospital. But it didn't stop there…He suddenly realized that he was not alone.  
  
"Hey homme…You okay?" said a deep, Cajun voice.  
  
As Scott's blurry vision cleared, he saw the second occupant in the cell. He had the same collar around his neck and shackles on his arms. Scott felt a strange feeling of confusion as he looked in to the red on black eyes of his only biological brother, Remy LeBeau.  
  
"Yeah…I'm fine."  
  
A fury of mixed emotions surged through the mind of Scott Summers as he took in the situation. His world had been turned upside-down only hours ago…And now he was in the presence of someone he once considered and enemy, who was now the only blood relative he had on face of the planet. Somehow…Somebody had taken him and Remy and put them in to the same room. Why them? Who else could know this? Many questions surged through Scott's head, but his train of thought was broken when the Cajun mutant spoke up.  
  
"So is it true?" asked Remy in a low, somewhat distraught tone.  
  
Scott didn't need to decipher what he meant.  
  
"You mean you know?"  
  
Remy was silent for a moment, hinting that he was just as conflicted about this as Scott was. He must have just found out as well. How he learned, Scott didn't know…But he knew now and so did Scott.  
  
"Yeah…So is it? Are you and I really brothers?" asked Remy, as he felt the same confusion that had paralyzed Scott after he first found out.  
  
When Scott had first learned the startling truth about his bloodline…He didn't want to accept it. He kept telling himself that it wasn't true…That there had to be some kind of error. But now…As he sat in the presence of his only living blood…It finally sank in.  
  
"Yes Remy…You and I are brothers."

* * *

AN: Well, Scott and Remy now both know their blood relation. I know that it's kind of unbelievable and is definitely something that you wouldn't find in the comics or show, but I just thought it would be interesting to write. And it's not over yet! There's still the issue of Mr. Sinister and his involvement with the both of them. There is still more story to tell, so if you want to see how everything turns out in the end, stay tuned! There is still plenty of Romy and Jott to come! I hope you all have enjoyed this story thus far! Please tell me what you all think! Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Send your reviews to me directly via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Either way, please send me some feedback! Thank you all for reading my story and I wish you all the best!  
  
WAIT!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!!


	7. Meeting Mr Sinister

**Sinister Secrets  
Chapter 7: Meeting Mr. Sinister  
**

* * *

You know the drill folks! And now…A quick word to my kind reviewers!  
  
**Eileen Blazer:** I'm glad to see you understand my reasons for Scott's reaction. I wanted to add some real drama to the story and I knew that such a revelation would be hard for anyone to handle. And as for Scott and Remy's age, if you read the last few chapters, it says that they are both the same age. Their ages were never given in the cartoon, so I went with them being the same age. Thank you very much for your kind review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**Karakin:** Thanks for the review! I hope you like the rest of the surprises I have in store! Reality **Bender:** Don't worry my friend, all your questions will be answered eventually! Thanks a bunch for the review man! Peace out!  
**Darkness1:** Well, you know Sinister…His intentions are never very noble. But don't worry…You'll find out more as this story progresses! And I'm glad you liked Logan's reaction! He always tended to overreact in the show, so I decided to capture that trait about our favorite Wolverine that we all know and love! Thank you very much for your kind review old friend! I really appreciate it! Thank you!  
**Sentoris:** Always glad to hear from you my friend! Scott's capture and Sinister's intentions are still up in the air, so stay tuned! I hope you like where I take this story! Thanks as always man! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby:** I know you have a lot of questions, but you'll get the answers to all of them soon enough! This story still has a lot left to reveal! Thank you very much for your kind review and peace out!  
**EmeraldKatsEye:** I know you called it…But I just didn't want to give it away! You'll find out what Sinister wants with Scott and Remy soon enough, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks a bunch for the review! Peace out!  
**Diaz F:** You know me…I just got to have some Scott/Jean fluff in my stories! Just because the show is over doesn't mean the Jott has to be! And to answer your question on Remy's power, he can charge inorganic objects and make them explode. Thank you very much for your kind review and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Slickboy out!  
**Ishandahalf:** Yep, they both know now! You'll see more in this chapter as well as Logan's reaction to Rogue seeing Remy behind everybody's back. You know Logan…Always has to be overprotective. I hope you like where I take this! Thanks a bunch for the review and peace out!  
**X00001:** Thanks for the review man! You'll find out what happens soon enough!  
**Wen1:** Glad you liked it! Thanks as always for your wonderful feedback! Peace out!  
**Ali-cat333:** Glad you liked it! Thanks a bunch for the review! I appreciate it!  
**Agent-G:** I know the subject matter isn't your favorite. But I appreciate it greatly that you still review despite this! I know the Alex thing is bugging you…But this is just something I really wanted to do. After seeing how much more Scott resembles Remy compared to Alex, I wanted to write this. Also, I really like Rogue/Remy pairings. I don't think it's at all like Jean's pseudo relationship with Duncan, just watch the episode "Cajun Spice." Rogue and Remy had a nice relationship in the comics, and that's what I wanted to play after. Remy always had a soft spot for Rogue in show and the comics, but I understand if you don't like it. Thank you very much for your review and thanks again for doing Slayer justice in "Adjustments!" You rock! Peace out!  
**Mark C:** I'm glad you like how I portrayed Scott's reaction. I put a lot of thought into it and I also wanted to go for a more dramatic effect. And with the situation as it is now, you'll see the effects it has. Logan's reaction and Sinister's intention are all soon to come! I hope you like where I take it! Thanks as always my friend! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk:** Actually, if you read the last two chapters, I do say that Scott IS adopted. Remy, on the other hand, knows he's adopted. But I really wanted to tackle the whole brothers thing between them because I noticed that they do look alike in the show. At least, I think they do! Thanks a lot for the review! I appreciate it and I hope you like where the rest of this story goes!  
**Pinkchick:** Hey! I'm glad you're enjoying my story the same way as I'm enjoying yours! And don't worry…You'll see Logan's reaction soon enough! Sinister's intentions are also coming…But you'll have to stay tuned for that! Thank you so much for the kind words! I really appreciate it and it really means a lot to me! You rock! And I'm still eager to see what happens next in "Sacrifice!" Please update that story soon! You are too kind and I can't thank you enough for all your kindness! Slickboy out!  
**SweetRevenge151:** I'm glad that you think that the whole Scott/Remy brother thing isn't too outlandish because that was my main concern in writing this. I appreciate you're kind feedback and I can assure you that there are more Romy moments in this story to come! Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**Lil Jean:** I can understand that you're upset with Sinister and I don't blame you. But there's still more with him to come, so be forewarned! And to answer your questions about the comic universe, I'm not exactly sure but it has been hinted at! Thanks a bunch for the review! Peace out!  
**Totally Obsessed47:** I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you like where I take it! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**Funeral of Hearts:** Wow…You have quite a flare for enthusiasm my friend! I too wish that the Evo cartoon went further into Scott's past. But I guess we can't do too much about that now that the cartoon is cancelled. Oh well…Thanks a bunch for your review! I hope you like the chapter!  
**Ivy:** Wow…I'm glad you like my story so much! I really appreciate your kind sentiment! It really means a lot to me! I hope you like where I take it! Thanks again and peace out!  
  
That's all of em! Thanks again everybody! I really appreciate all the kind feedback you all give! And like always, I must implore each of you to go out and **read Pinkchick's "Sacrifice" right now! It's one of the best stories out there!** Well, I guess that's it! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Yes Remy…You and I are brothers."  
  
Those words took several moments to process for Remy LeBeau as he sat on the opposite side of the wall from Scott Summers. They had both been kidnapped and thrown together in a small, cramped prison cell by an unknown man and his hired goons. The man, calling himself Sinister, had yet to give a reason for this act. He had only revealed to Remy the secret that had been revealed to Scott by the Professor back at the institute. And why he would want them is anybody's guess…But the fact that he also knew of their blood relationship when nobody else had was definitely cause for concern. Now, both young men were left to struggle with what they had discovered.  
  
Remy rested his head back against the cold, hard wall as he let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Wow…Who coulda seen that one comin?" said Remy as he looked back towards Scott with an equally astounded look, "So how'd you find out?"  
  
"Blood tests…I didn't believe it a first but…" Scott began to trail off on that last part, but Remy seemed eager to know more.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Then the Professor showed me adoption papers and DNA tests…And the results proved it."  
  
A heavy silence fell upon the two men as they sad across from each other, trapped in this confined spell. Scott had a feeling that he was going to be here for a while. He only hoped that Jean was okay after the fight with Sinister's henchmen and that the rest of his friends back at the mansion would find him. But for the time being…He would just have to be patient and put all his trust in his friends. Now it was a chance opportunity to talk to the man who he had just found out was his only living blood relative. He had been an enemy in the past and now he was family whether he liked it or not.  
  
"What about you Remy? How'd you find out?" asked Scott, as he decided to break the silence.  
  
"The guy who brought me here, some guy named Sinister, told me everything. I didn't believe it either but…I don't know, homme…Somethin' inside me just kept tellin' me that it was true," said Remy in a somewhat dazed voice as he recalled the exact moments when her learned the truth about himself, "So…We're brother's Cyclops…What happens now?"  
  
Scott had been asking himself that same question from the second he found out. He hadn't really thought of a definitive answer to that yet…But now that he was here and they were stuck together, he more or less stopped trying.  
  
"Well…You could start by calling me Scott instead of Cyclops," replied Scott.  
  
Remy couldn't help but laugh slightly at that as the tension between them seemed to waver somewhat.  
  
"Sorry…But I guess ol' habits die hard," replied the Cajun.  
  
"Don't I know it…" said Scott with a slight chuckle as everything finally began to sink in after so much confusion.  
  
Another silence soon descended upon them as the initial awkwardness of finding themselves in each other's presence after learning the startling truth still hung fresh in their minds. But it was lighter now, and both men were just left to think in reflect on how their world had changed. It was kind of surreal in a sense when they both thought about it…But still confusing none the less.  
  
"You know it's funny…I always knew that I was adopted," mused Remy, "But never once did I ask my adopted perè about where I came from or how he found me. Even Remy's adopted brothers never said anythin' 'bout it. I grew up thinkin' and wonderin' about it all the time, but…With all the crazy things that a mutant thief has to go through…I never got a chance to find the answers I wanted. Now Remy knows. And let me tell you Scottie…It really does a number yo' mind."  
  
Scott managed to laugh at that last part, and so did Remy. The more they thought about it, the less shocking it became and the more ironic it seemed.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Scott in response, "Well…I guess you had an advantage. I didn't even know I was adopted in the first place. My parents always treated me like a son…And I never once questioned it. I had no reason to question it in the first place."  
  
"So what happen to yo' parents then?" asked Remy.  
  
Scott let out a heavy sigh as he felt himself relive the whole terrible experience all over again.  
  
"They died in a plane crash when I was eight…"  
  
Remy bit his tongue slightly, feeling as though he had asked the wrong question…But at the same time it was kind of shocking. Ever since he had encountered the X-men, he had this concrete image of Cyclops. While he was with Magneto, he had assumed that Scott was just this over achieving, all-American guy who didn't have a single stain on his being and couldn't possibly understand a guy like him. Now, in the span of only a few minutes he had learned otherwise. The hollow, pained look on his face was something he had never expected to see…But now that he seen it, he couldn't deny the error of his views.  
  
"I'm sorry homme…"  
  
"Don't be…" replied Scott, "There's no way you could've known."  
  
The tension that had permeated from their arrival continued to melt away as they both finally stopped thinking of each other as Cyclops or Gambit, and started seeing each other as Scott Summers and Remy LeBeau. Overall, it was somewhat humorous that they turned out to be brothers…Because they had both believed each other to be complete opposites. Now, it seemed that they had more in common than just genes.  
  
"If it makes ya feel better…I lost my adopted mère too when I was young," said Remy as he recalled the old memories he had with his foster mother.  
  
"I'm sorry…I know how bad it feels," said Scott as he saw the expression on Remy's face shift from the mention of her death.  
  
"Oui…She had a big heart. If it wasn't for her…I'd have probably turned out as the greedy, twisted, angry thief that everybody already thinks I am."  
  
"It's funny because…That's kind of the guy I always figured you for. But then again, I've always had a problem with stupid assumptions," admitted Scott, feeling somewhat guilty that he drew such conclusions all the time, only to find out later how wrong he was.  
  
"I don't blame ya Scott…I'm just as guilty because I always figured you for some uptight, straight-arrow goody two shoes. I guess we both have that problem," said Remy who couldn't help but laugh at their somewhat similar character traits.  
  
"I guess so…"  
  
Neither one of them thought in a million years that they would have something in common, let alone be brothers. But here they were, stuck in a prison cell learning more about each other than they ever could have imagined. They had things in common that they never could have realized. In actually talking to each other, both Scott and Remy actually began to accept the fact that they were brothers. The revelation had come to them so unexpectedly…Now it just seemed so ironic that they would end up like this.  
  
As the newfound brothers continued to talk, a small image on a security screen was broadcasted to the main control room. Looking at the screen, Mr. Sinister watched the two former enemies converse. He couldn't help but laugh at situation as the fuzzy video image continued to amuse him. From the control room, Sinister stood in the shadows of many immense, complicated biological machines. They looked like something straight out of science fiction…But they were as real as night and day. A gentle hum echoed throughout the large central room as mysterious man stood ready to put these powerful machines to work after waiting so long for this time to come.  
  
"How ironic it is that a simple kidnapping could turn in to an all out family reunion," said Sinister with a grin, "Too bad I have to end the party early for them…"  
  
"Enough witty banter Essex!" yelled Omega Red as he stood behind the crazed scientist, "You got what you wanted, now what about our just rewards!?"  
  
Gauntlet and Sabretooth stood alongside the Russian soldier with equally frustrated looks on their face. Sinister had promised them a great deal of money for their services, and now that they had finished the job they had been assigned, they were looking to collect.  
  
"Patience comrade," said Sinister in a strangely calm tone, "You will be compensated in full as soon as the final preparations to my plan are complete. But for now…Take it easy…Because it's going to be one hell of a show!"

* * *

Back at the mansion the Professor and his friends began a frantic search for the missing Scott Summers and Remy LeBeau. It was proving to be a task of great difficulty because they had no leads other than the fact that Sabretooth, Gauntlet, and Omega Red were working for a guy named Sinister. Both Rogue and Jean were very worried about their respective lovers because from what Logan had told them about the three internationally wanted mutant terrorists…They meant trouble. But for Rogue, it was a bit more difficult since she had kept her relationship with Remy secret from everybody…Which did not go over well with Logan.  
  
"So you've been sneaking off with Gumbo for over a year behind everybody's back…Rogue what the hell were you thinking?!" said Logan upon hearing Rogue tell him the whole story about how she got involved with Remy.  
  
"He was alone…Hungry…And being hunted like an animal Logan! How can I not help him?" quipped Rogue as she and Logan stayed outside of Cerebro while the Professor and Jean did a search for Scott and Remy.  
  
"He's a thief and a conman Rogue…What part of that don't you understand?!" replied Logan sternly.  
  
Rogue had taken enough of Logan's demonization of Remy, and he didn't even know the guy. Rogue had spent a lot of time with the Cajun and even though she kind of thought like Logan at first…She came to know Remy better than that and found something in him that she could truly connect with. However, as much as she knew Logan cared for her and everybody else at the institute, there were some things that he just couldn't understand.  
  
"Logan…You know I was once a member of the brotherhood. And don't deny that you guys once considered me an enemy," said Rogue, not dissuaded by the Wolverine's gruff tone, "But ya got to know me…Ya gave me a chance."  
  
"But you weren't some crazy thief, Rogue…You were just confused on who to trust. You never were really a part of the Brotherhood, you said it yourself," said Logan in response, still not giving in on this argument.  
  
"Logan…Remy's a thief because that's how he was raised!" said Rogue in a strong, stern voice, "His entire adopted family were thieves…He grew up around thieves. His whole life has been influenced by crime in the same way your whole life has been influenced by Weapon X! Ya can't blame him for that. But I know he has a good heart because I've been around him for over a year Logan! He's not some greedy monster and he's not a murderer!"  
  
Logan let out a frustrated grunt, knowing he was definitely losing this war of words with Rogue.  
  
"The guy kidnapped you Rogue…And no matter how you sugarcoat it, he's still a thief!"  
  
"He kidnapped me because he needed help and he knew you wouldn't do anything for an 'enemy.' Look me in the eye Logan and tell me you wouldn't have! Can you honestly say that he was wrong in assuming that?!"  
  
Logan didn't say anything because he knew she was right. If the Gambit did come to them instead of kidnapping her, he knew he probably would've just sent him packing. Rogue knew it…And so did he.  
  
"I know you think he's dangerous because he's a thief Logan," continued Rogue, "But there's one big difference between him and the rest of his family…He tried to get away. Why do you think he joined Magneto? Would you have accepted him if he came here? And I know he's tellin' the truth Logan…I've absorbed the guy before. I know he's more than just a thief. He's my friend…He understands me in ways nobody else does."  
  
Logan didn't like where this was going…Because to him those last few words sounded like she had feelings for the guy that went a lot deeper than friendship. He was no expert on the subject, but he wasn't stupid. He tried not looking her in the eye because he knew that would just make him feel all the more wrong about this issue. As much as he disliked Gambit, he still didn't know a thing about him. Now, he had to think of the guy not only as Rogue's love interest, but Scott's only brother as well. Wolverine was never a guy who liked to admit defeat, but he wasn't afraid to say he was wrong. There were definitely some truth in Rogue's words, but there were still some lingering worries. Either way, he knew that nothing was going to stop Rogue from having feelings for Remy whether he liked it or not.  
  
"Listen stripes," said Logan in a somewhat calmer tone, "I know I ain't all that familiar with the Cajun and I know I don't know him personally…But I'm just lookin' out for ya. I just don't want you gettin' hurt."  
  
This finally got Rogue to calm down as well as she let out heavy sigh.  
  
"I know you just tryin' to keep me from getting hurt Logan…And it means a lot to me…Really. But please…I know Remy…I know he's a good person…I know he has a good heart. Please Logan…Get to know him, sit down and talk with him for just a second. Learn that he ain't 'just a thief.' He's more than that…A lot more. Please…Give him a chance."  
  
The wanting look in Rogue's eyes was always hard for Logan to ignore. One look at them and it was almost impossible for him to say no. He had been angry because Rogue had been deeply involved with a guy that he didn't trust. But he trusted Rogue…She had been with the guy for over a year now and if he hadn't hurt or broken her heart in all that time…Then maybe Remy LeBeau deserved at least one chance.  
  
Logan looked back at the southern girl as she continued to look back at him with misty eyes. After a long, somewhat difficult silence, Logan finally gave his reply.  
  
"Look Rogue…I can't promise ya anything. I still don't trust the Cajun…But I do trust you. I won't tear him to pieces when I find him…Unless he gives me a reason. And if you're this sure about him…Then I'll do my best, okay?"  
  
Rogue finally managed to simile ever so lightly as she gave Logan a small peck on the cheek. Although he was never one to show a whole lot of emotion, his sincerity towards her was definitely clear.  
  
"Thanks Logan," said Rogue as she went back to anxiously awaiting the Professor and Jean's search results.  
  
Logan stayed silent and knew that there was nothing left to do but wait.  
  
'I hope I don't regret this,' thought the Canadian mutant as he hoped for the best.  
  
Then, the Professor and Jean came out of the vast room containing Cerebro. Neither of them had a hopeful look on their face…Especially Jean. She had come back to the institute with Scott hoping to have a nice relaxing summer…Then this life-changing news comes about and Scott gets captured soon after. Needless to say this wasn't the nice summer she had in mind…Now it was quickly turning in to a nightmare.  
  
"Find anything?" asked Logan, even though the looks on their faces were a dead give-away.  
  
"I'm afraid not old friend," answered Charles, "Whoever took Scott and Remy knew how to cover their tracks. We haven't found a trace of them or the ones that abducted them. Wherever they are now…It must be very heavily shielded to avoid Cerebro."  
  
"So how do we find them?" said Rogue, not liking the prospects one bit.  
  
"…I don't know," said the Professor in a defeated voice. "We have no information about this Sinister character and we don't know where to find him…And if we can't find him we can't find Scott or Gambit."  
  
"So I guess that means where back at square one," grunted Logan, "What about Omega Red and Gauntlet? Have ya tried looking for them?"  
  
"Yes we have…But it appears they too have disappeared along with Sinister."  
  
A heavy silence fell over the small group of mutants as they contemplated what to do next. They didn't know what Sinister would do to Scott and Remy or why he wanted them to begin with. It was strange that they were abducted soon after it was discovered that they were actually biological brothers.  
  
"I just don't understand why this Sinister guy would want Scott and Remy in the first place," said Jean with a anxious sigh, feeling the strain of the disturbing possibilities that surged through her head, "Do you think he knows what we know? Do you think he knows about Scott and Remy's connection?"  
  
"That's definitely a strong possibility Jean. I can't see why else he would focus on those two…He must have known."  
  
"But how? I thought…" but Rogue soon trailed off, still feeling the strain after everything that had happened on this day.  
  
"I don't know…This Sinister fellow is too big of an unknown to make a sound judgment. We just need to keep searching for the connections…I know they're there, we just have to find him."  
  
Nothing else was said as they considered their next move. Whoever Sinister was, he was already many steps ahead of them. They didn't know where he was or what he intended to do their friends and teammates. They knew that there had to be a reason for his interest in Scott and Remy, but it was just too unclear to contemplate at this point. Then, as all seemed lost, Rogue suddenly had an idea.  
  
"What about the other name? Did ya check that out?" asked Rogue.  
  
"What other name? We didn't get another name," said Jean as Rogue's comment quickly sparked her curiosity.  
  
"Rogue…What are you talking about? Do you remember something?" asked the Professor intently as all eyes were now on the southern belle.  
  
Although the fresh memories in Rogue's head were fuzzy at best, there was still one key thing that stuck out in her mind…  
  
"There was somethin' else…Somethin' he said to me before he disappeared. He called himself Sinister…But he also used the name Essex…Nathanial Essex."  
  
"Nathanial Essex?" said the Professor with a hint of intrigue, "This is definitely something worth looking in to…"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this earlier Stripes?"  
  
"I don't know…It guess it just slipped my mind. But I saw the guy with my own two eyes, I know what he looks like and I know he's trouble!"  
  
"We'll find them Rogue…Just have faith. Hank and I will check in to the name, but I think it would be best if the rest of you get some rest."  
  
"No Professor!" replied Jean vehemently, "I want to help! I won't just sit by while…"  
  
However, Xavier soon cut him off before she got too hysterical. He knew she was worried for her fiancé, but in her state it wouldn't do the search any good. She needed to rest and prepare for the worse if and when it happened…  
  
"Jean…I promise we'll find them. But you need to rest and be prepared in case we find something that demands immediate action. If Scott and Remy are in peril, we'll have to be strong in order to save them."  
  
Jean was tired…She couldn't deny that. This night had been one big mind job after everything they had just discovered. This summer vacation wasn't going as she had planned to say the least, but she wasn't about to let some psycho take away the man she loved. She had almost lost him once before…She wasn't about to let it happen again. So with a defeated sigh, Jean finally consented to the Professor's request.  
  
"Okay Professor…I'll rest, but if you find anything…"  
  
"Don't worry Jean, we'll let you know…I promise."  
  
And with that, Xavier returned to Cerebro along with Hank to find what they could about this name, Nathanial Essex.

* * *

Scott and Remy didn't know how long they had been in this tiny cell. They had no way of knowing if it was night or day. They had no idea what the exact hour was and they had no clue as to where they were. All they knew is that they were stuck here and at the mercy of a guy calling himself Sinister. Whoever this guy was, he was no ordinary kidnapper. This guy obviously showed mutant abilities and had some rather elaborate resources based on the power dampeners and the high-tech cell they were being kept in. However, tried not to worry too much about it as they remained in their mysterious prison…Passing the time by learning about each other now that they were brothers.  
  
"So what happened after that?" asked Scott as he listened to Remy's story on how he ended up in Bayville, hooked up with Rogue, and was later captured by a madman.  
  
"Well, I decided I was gonna leave Bayville for good and go back to driftin' like before…But I guess Sinister beat me to it," said Remy as he let out a deep sigh upon reliving how he got to this rather uncomfortable situation.  
  
"Yeah…But what about Rogue?" asked Scott, not feeling as though he told all parts of the story.  
  
Scott noticed how Remy seemed to flinch at the mere mention of her name. It reminded him of how he acted around Jean before they got together. The familiar sight made it clear as night and day that Remy's feeling for Rogue were a bit more complex than he was willing to admit. It almost made Scott laugh in a sense because of how it kind of reflected his relationship with his fiancé…And it made him all the more determined to break out of her to hold her in his arms again. And although he didn't openly admit it, deep down Remy felt the same way.  
  
"Well…I guess that was Remy's downfall," admitted the Cajun mutant as the fresh memory of his capture flashed again before his mind's eye, "I decided to call her and have her meet up with me before I left. I…Wanted to say goodbye to her…One last time. I wanted to see her again because I didn't know if I'd ever come back…Too bad Sinister had other plans."  
  
"It sounds like Rogue means a lot to you…She must if you were that willing to risk seeing her again," commented Scott.  
  
"No, no…It ain't like that homme," denied Remy, "Rogue's just a really good friend…She's Remy's only friend."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," quipped Scott with a smirk not believing that for one moment.  
  
"Come on Scottie…I know how she feels. Remy ain't the one she wants."  
  
"I don't believe that. From what you told me, I think she definitely likes you. Otherwise I doubt she would have come to see you time and time again despite the risk."  
  
"Naw…She don't like Remy in that way," mused the Cajun as his old feelings of self-hate began to surface again, "She can definitely do way better than this ol' swamp rat."  
  
"Don't sell yourself short man…I know Rogue. I lived under the same roof with her for a year…"  
  
"Well did ya know she kinda had a thing for you when she first came here?"  
  
"What? No way!" said Scott, definitely sounding surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she told me herself…She had quite the crush on you homme. But she said that ya were so smitten with the redhead that you never noticed it."  
  
As Scott thought about this, he couldn't help but laugh. Looking back on it, he never would have guessed…But then again he was always usually so preoccupied with Jean that it was unsurprising that it hadn't really registered in his mind.  
  
"Yeah…I guess I was kind of preoccupied at the time. Damn, now I feel bad about being so oblivious to it."  
  
"Don't worry…She got over ya. She stopped tryin' when ya made it clear that you had no interest in anybody else other than Jeannie."  
  
"Well I guess that's what love does to you…It makes everything else in the world mean precisely dick."  
  
"Tell me about it…" said Remy, obviously speaking from experience. "Ya know it's kind of funny…Rogue havin' a thing for you for so long until she ends up hangin' around a guy who's the complete opposite."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Scott.  
  
"I mean at first she's drawn to a clean-cut, upstandin' leader fella…Then she ends up comin' to a washed up, dirty thief. What a difference, non?"  
  
Scott was silent for a moment as he felt somewhat conflicted…Not because of what Remy said, but because of what he thought. It was clear he still saw him as the boy scout that the rest of the X-men saw him as most of the time…But in retrospect, his views about him were just as flawed as Scott's views were towards him before this day.  
  
"Funny…I don't see that much of a difference," commented Scott.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not a boy scout Remy…Far from it. Not many people know it, but you and I really aren't that different when you get right down to it."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Remy with a new sense of curiosity.  
  
"You're not the only one who stole things in the past…You're not the only one who's had to resort to crime to simply live to see another day."  
  
"You?! No way…" said Remy, not believing what Scott was getting at.  
  
"I know…It may seem hard to believe…But it's true. I already told you that I lost my family in a plane crash when I was eight, right?"  
  
"Oui…But what's that got to do with it?"  
  
Scott took a deep breath as he prepared to talk about something that was never pleasant for him. Few people other than the Professor and Jean knew about it, but he felt he owed as much to Remy for revealing things about himself that he weren't easy to admit. It helped Scott see him in a new light, now the least he could do is return the favor.  
  
"Well it mainly has to do with what happened afterwards. Not many people know about it because I don't like talking about it…But after I came out of a three month coma with brain damage, I got sent to an orphanage. And it wasn't very uplifting to know that nobody wanted to adopt a broken, emotionally traumatized boy. I got sent to some pretty lousy foster homes before I just couldn't take it anymore and ran away. Out on the streets…Stealing and hustling is the only way to survive. I can't remember how many things I stole just to get money for food and it was rough having to make deals with guys twice my size. But luckily…The Professor found me before I went down a path that would have just led to more suffering. He gave me an opportunity to be something more so I took it…And never looked back."  
  
Remy LeBeau took in Scott's story with undue shock as he listened to the life he had lived. Like him…He had been a thief. Like him…He had been on the streets. The more he talked to him, the more in common they seemed to have. It was surreal in a sense because now that they knew they were brothers, they found out that they were more alike in many ways other than blood.  
  
"Well…At least one of us got lucky. You had an opportunity that Remy didn't…And at least ya got outta the game before it came back to haunt ya," said Gambit.  
  
"Yeah…I never liked that way of life. I guess that's kind of why I get so apprehensive about guys like you, Lance Alvers, and Magneto. It makes me see what I once was…And what I could have become if I hadn't gone with the Professor."  
  
As much as Scott hated talking about this subject, it was somewhat therapeutic to get it out in the open. It helped him not think of Remy as an enemy anymore…And more of a lost soul, just as he once was. He was living the life that Scott had lived before Xavier took him in…And in the end, it was clear that it was a life that didn't want to continue.  
  
"Well I don't blame ya homme…It ain't a pleasant thing to have floatin' around in yo' head."  
  
"Yeah…I know…" said Scott as he rested his head against the cold, metal wall behind him.  
  
They were both tired, anxious, and bruised from the fights that bought them here. However, they knew they had to stay alert or they may miss their window for escape. Even though they didn't know exactly who this Sinister character was, they were not at all eager to find out.  
  
"You know…This summer was supposed to be my time away from it all," mused Scott as he tried to keep himself from nodding off, "I was looking forward to a long…Relaxing vacation with Jean. We were just going to spend days on end by the pool…Go out on romantic dates…And wait announce to everybody that we were getting married."  
  
"Married?" asked Remy.  
  
"Yeah," said Scott as his thoughts drifted back to Jean, "I proposed to her a month ago…We were planning on getting married this Christmas. But now…We may never make it to the altar."  
  
Scott let out a defeated sigh as he remembered the glowing look on Jean's face when she accepted his ring. Her eyes were so full of life…The aura around her so radiant. He fought off the tears forming in his eyes as the memories of her warm embrace made him fear the outcome of this whole situation…And how he may never make it back to Jean so they can get married and find happiness with each other.  
  
"Well don't worry mon frère…You ain't gotta worry about yo' wedding," assured Remy as he noticed the distraught expression on Scott's face, "You're gonna make it outta here…You're gonna go home to yo' girl."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Scott, not know what he was getting at.  
  
"I mean, I'm gonna get ya outta here Scottie…You have my word."  
  
"But how? In case you haven't noticed, we're a little tied up here," said Scott emphasizing the metal restraints that bounded their hands.  
  
"Don't worry about that homme…Just leave it to me. I don't know if this place is bugged, so I can't tell ya too much…But I'm gonna get ya outta here and back to yo' future wife…Thieves honor. I just need ya to trust Remy."  
  
Scott didn't know what he was planning…But the look in the Cajun's eyes was one of raw seriousness.  
  
"Look…I know we ain't been brothers more than a few hours…But ya gotta believe me. And you gotta promise me one thing…"  
  
Whatever Remy was planning, it didn't sit well with Scott one bit. It sounded like something extreme…But something that Remy seemed completely willing to do.  
  
"What are you talking about Remy?! I don't like where this is going…" said Scott in a more urgent voice.  
  
"…I know ya don't…That's why I can't tell ya what exactly I'm gonna do. But once I do it…You'll have a chance to get outta dis shit hole, and ya need to take it."  
  
"Me?! But what about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me…It doesn't matter what happens to me because I'm an ol' washed up thief. If I escape…Where in the hell am I gonna go? I'm nothin'…I'm nobody. I've been lookin' for a way to repay my sins for a long time now…And here's my chance."  
  
"Remy…This is crazy! What are you saying? Are you just gonna throw yourself at this guy and hope for the best?! That's suicide!" exclaimed Scott.  
  
"It'll be a decent act of kindness for once on my part…Believe me, I'm way overdue. You got a reason to get outta here Scott…You got friends who care about ya…You got a home and a future to look forward to…And you got a girl back home waitin' to marry ya. Remy's got nothin' like that…I don't even have a home to go back to…"  
  
"That's not true! What about the X-men? We can help you!" said Scott as he tried to break Remy out of this self-hating rut.  
  
"I don't deserve their help…I don't deserve any of it…" replied Remy sternly.  
  
"If you had told me that before today…I might have actually believed that. But I know you now Remy…I know you were dealt a bad hand in life. I was too…And I once thought that I was also beyond help. But I took a chance…And it changed my life. Just give it a try Remy…Don't let an opportunity to turn it all around pass you by…"  
  
Remy was silent and the look on his face stayed the same…But Scott wasn't done just yet.  
  
"And what about Rogue? From what you've told me…She really does care about you if she was willing to help you all this time. Just think of how she'll feel if you do something that'll make all her efforts to keep you going in vain."  
  
The mention of Rogue's name definitely struck a chord…Though Remy tried not to show it. Scott knew that she was the key to breaking him out of the shell he had sealed himself off in. The way he talked about her…The way his demeanor changed every time he was forced to think about her made it clear that he had feeling for her. Scott didn't know what Remy planned to do…But whatever it was, he wanted him to seriously think about it before he went through with something that he may end up regretting.  
  
"Look…I can't make your decision for you," continued Scott, "And I can't make you any promises…I'm just asking you to stop and think before you do something drastic that you can never undo. Think about how it's going to affect you, me, and especially Rogue…"  
  
An ominous silence soon fell upon the two young men. Remy was forced to process Scott's words despite all his self hatred. Now all he could think about is Rogue…And the plan he was contemplating that may tear him away from her forever. If it hadn't been for her…He might not have survived as long as he had. Part of him wanted to believe that she felt something for him…But his self-loathing side kept telling him that she could never love a dirty Cajun thief. Remy LeBeau continued to fight with his heart and his mind as time seem to stand still in the small, cramped cell. But as this inner struggle continued in the young Cajun's head…The thick steel door to the chamber opened up…And Mr. Sinister entered the room with an ominous smile.  
  
"It's time…"

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now. But don't worry…There are still some surprises left! Stay tuned to find out more about Mr. Sinister's dark motives and see what he has planned for Scott and Remy! I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action, but I felt I had to add a little drama with Scott and Remy having to talk to each other about being brothers and all. There's plenty of action to come so I hope you all stay tuned to see what I have in store! So what did you think? Do you like this story so far? Please tell me! Send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website! I'm open to all criticism…But please, be constructive and not inconsiderate. Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate it and I wish you all the best!  
  
DON'T STOP! REVIEW DUDE!!!


	8. Dark Intentions

**Sinister Secrets   
Chapter 8: Dark Intentions**

* * *

Hey everybody! I'm glad that so many people have reviewed so far! And before I begin, I'd like to send a little message to all those people who listened to my constant pleas!

**Totally Obsessed47:** Thank you for acknowledging my dedication to updating often and frequently. I work very hard to bring these regular updates and I thank you for seeing that. I'm glad that you like my story thus far and I hope you like where it goes!   
**KSimonT-X:** I'm glad you enjoy the excitement! I really wanted to write something that would keep the readers in suspense! I'm glad you like the story thus far my friend and I hope you like where it goes! Slickboy444 out!   
**Ali-cat333:** Sorry about the cliffhanger, but here's the chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy!   
**X00001:** Don't worry my friend, there will be action soon! Thank you for reviewing!   
**Nevlothiel:** You'll learn more about Sinister's intentions this chapter my friend! And thank you for acknowledging my steadfast dedication to regular updates. I work really hard to bring them and it really means a lot to me that someone sees that! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the chapter!   
**Reality Bender:** I'm glad you liked the whole bonding aspect of the last chapter! I really wanted to add a little drama into the mix along with the suspense! Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!   
**Lil Jean:** Hey! Thank you very much for your kind words on my story! And don't die yet! I will do my best to update on a regular basis as long as the site doesn't go down! Thanks again! Peace out!   
**Heartsyhawk:** I'm glad you liked Remy's actions in the last chapter! I always liked his complex character in the comics and the shows. He's deeper than most people give him credit for. And I'm glad I helped you see Scott in a new light, I feel that some people don't take the time to understand him and they in turn start to resent him. Like Remy, he's a complicated guy…All the more reason for me making them brothers in this fic! Thank you very much for the review! Peace out!   
**SweetRevenge151:** You'll see what Remy has planned soon enough! And I'm glad you liked the Logan/Rogue moment. I always thought they had somewhat of a parental relationship in the show! Thanks a lot for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!   
**Funeral of Heart:** You always have a way of making me laugh! I appreciate your enthusiasm and I thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Peace out!   
**Ishandahalf:** I'm glad you liked the Scott/Remy bonding part in the last chapter. I really wanted to do show those two in a new light and I'm glad you liked it! There's plenty more conflict to come so stay tuned and I thank you for all your wonderful feedback thus far!   
**Agent-G:** Hey man! Thanks for reviewing despite your objections. I guess I saw "Cajun Spice" in a different way than you. I more paid attention to the ending where Remy gave Rogue his queen of hearts and in the final episode where he stood right next to her in that final photo. And as for Scott's views towards him, I wanted to show a more complex side to Scott by using the brother revelation to make him reexamine his views. You can't be to narrow minded on a character because they do grow and evolve. They did in the show and they do in this fic. Sinister's intentions will be revealed in this and the next few chapters, so you won't have to wait too long. I just wanted to add a little suspense, sorry if you took it the wrong way my friend. I appreciate you reading and reviewing this story even though it is not to your usual tastes. It really means a lot to me and hopefully my future stories will fane more interest. Keep up all the good work on your writing my friend and thanks a lot for your input!   
**Queen Peacock:** Wow, thank you very much for your kind praise! I hope you like where I take this story and thank you for your wonderful review!   
**Mark C:** Well, I really wanted to give Scott and Remy some decent bonding time. Now that they're brothers, they have to see each other differently. As for Remy's intentions, you'll find out soon enough! Thanks as always my friend! I appreciate it!   
**DemonicGambit:** Hmm…I guess it does mean that they'll be related! Thanks for the review! I hope you like the chapter!   
**Ldypebsaby:** You'll find out what Mr. Sinister wants soon enough! That guy has quite a history of craziness, so don't expect it to be too wholesome! I'm glad you liked how I gave Scott and Remy some common traits because I think that they are more alike than they're willing to admit. Thank you very much for the review! I appreciate all your kind feedback on every story thus far!   
**Diaz F:** Remy does have issues, so don't think he's not capable of doing something crazy…But you'll have to wait and see just what he has planned. Thank you very much for all your kind words of praise! They serve as wonderful inspiration and I can't thank you enough for all you've given me!   
**Darkness1:** Yeah, I believe that Scott and Remy have more in common than they're willing to admit. Like I said, this came out of an idea after seeing "Cajun Spice" and I really wanted to go through with it because I thought it would bring out some interesting points in their character. Sinister's intentions will be revealed soon enough, but don't expect them to be noble! Thanks as always my friend! You are too kind to me and I appreciate you're input! Good luck on your writing and peace out!   
**Sentoris:** I'm glad you don't mind the length. Some of these chapters just run so long sometimes that I worry that I'll piss off the readers, so I'm glad that you approve! You'll learn more about Sinister in this chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you very much for the kind review and like always, I appreciate your kind sentiment!   
**Pinkchick:** Hey! You're too kind! I'm glad you liked the brotherly reunion because I put a LOT of time into that scene! I'm glad you like my story and I'm honored that you think of it on the same level as "Sacrifice!" And I must implore you to keep up the fantastic work on that story! I got to know what happens! There will be plenty of romance and suspense to come and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks you so much for being so kind and thank you so much for writing such great fics! Slickboy out!   
**Jenskott:** Thanks for the review! You'll learn what Sinister wants in this and the next chapter, so stay tuned to get the big picture! It's really heating up and I hope you like it!   
**Black-Rose91:** I'm glad you like my story so much even though you just started reading it! I appreciate your review and I hope you like the rest of the story! Peace out!   
**Wen1:** Hey! Thanks for the review via email! I appreciate it and I hope you like where this story goes! I always enjoy hearing from you and I'm glad that you review my humble works!

That's all of them! Thanks again everybody! But once again, **I must IMPLORE all of you to go out and REVIEW Pinkchick's "Sacrifice!" It's a great story and the lack of reviews on that story is a crime against humanity!** Please read it! Well, I guess that's all! Now without further adieu…I give you "Dark Intentions!"

* * *

Jean Grey was still awake as the sun rose over the horizon in the early morning hours at the Xavier Institute. The Professor and Hank had been downstairs for hours and she was left to simply wait for whatever secrets they may uncover towards the whereabouts of her fiancé. They told her to rest, but she just couldn't…Instead, she had been up for hours on end drinking coffee. She had no desire to sleep…Not until Scott was back safe and sound. They had been through a lot in order to get to where they are today. They had to fight off Mystique, Magneto, Apocalypse, and the Phoenix…But in the end it didn't break their bond and their love stayed strong. After so many trials and tribulations she just wanted to be happy…She wanted to be with Scott, get married, have kids, and grow old together. Now this comes about and threatens to mess everything up. Again and again, she tried to search for him through their link…But wherever he was, the shielding was too strong. She hoped that he was alright wherever he was…And that he would come home to her safe and sound. 

The young redhead soon became so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Rogue enter the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep could ya?" said Rogue as she sat down next to her at the table.

Jean shook her head as she turned towards her friend, who from the looks of it wasn't faring much better than her.

"No…I tried, but…I can't," said Jean, her lack of sleep definitely showing.

"Yeah…I couldn't either. I just kept tossin' and turnin' all night…Thinkin' that this is in some ways my fault."

"What makes you say that Rogue?" asked Jean with a tired look.

The southern belle just sighed as she went over what had happened and what could've happened like she had been doing for hours on end now.

"It's just…I should've done more to stop this Sinister guy. I mean…He was right there and I let him beat me just because I didn't think straight. I knew I could've done more…I knew I could've done somethin' to stop all this from happening. I could've convinced Remy to come here earlier where it would be safe. I could've told you all sooner about him bein' hunted like an animal. I just…I can't help thinkin' that somethin' awful is gonna happen to him and Scott and it'll be my fault for letting it get this far."

Rogue swallowed hard as went over everything that she thought she could have done, but didn't. She felt that it was because of her that Remy and Scott were captured and taken to a place that they couldn't find. And if something happened to them…It would be on her shoulders. Jean could sense this horrible feeling of fear that echoed through her mind like a wildfire. She knew that she was being too hard on herself, but that wouldn't change anything no matter how much she regretted it.

"Rogue, this isn't your fault and you know it," said Jean vehemently as she tried to stay strong for Scott and Remy's sake, "This is all because of that Sinister guy. There's no way you, or any of us for that matter, could have known about him. You shouldn't blame yourself because from what you've told me…There was nothing more you could've done."

"But still…If something happens to them, it'll be because I didn't say anything sooner!" exclaimed Rogue, still full of self-doubt.

"Rogue…Do you remember why you didn't say anything?" asked Jean, even though she had already been told the answer earlier.

Rogue managed to calm down somewhat as she answered her friend's question.

"Yeah I…I promised Remy that I wouldn't tell."

"And you kept your word…You can't blame yourself for something like that," argued Jean.

"But I…" however Jean soon cut her off, unwilling to let her fall back in to the pit of guilt that she had buried herself in.

"Remy put his trust in you Rogue…And you didn't betray that trust. I know you feel guilty about it, but you would have felt even worse if you went against his wishes."

"But it could've kept him from bein' captured by that psycho in the first place," quipped the southern mutant.

"Rogue…From what we've already encountered, it's clear that nothing would've stopped this guy. He'd have fought to get them either way, even if Remy did agree to come here. But we've just got to have faith that the Professor and Hank will find them before it's too late."

Rogue still felt guilty about this whole thing…But hearing Jean say that made her feel a little better. Even though there was no way she could have seen this coming, she felt that there were plenty of signs. And whether or not it was already too late was just something they had to set aside for now. The past 24 hours had been really tough to say the least…But if they were to get better, they would have to stay strong. As the silence between the two young women continued…It was suddenly shattered when Jean decided to confront Rogue about something that seemed to be the source of all her guilt.

"You must really care about Remy," said Jean as she took another sip of her coffee.

"What?!" said Rogue, somewhat startled by this sudden comment.

"Come on Rogue, enough hiding. You do realize that you're talking to a telepath and you do realize that you've been projecting rather loudly since all this started."

Rogue was about to respond, but the non-believing look in Jean's eyes told her that lying about it wouldn't help. It was hard enough telling Logan about her secret relationship with Remy and she really didn't want to go through it again. But knowing Jean, she probably wouldn't react in the same angry manner that he had. Even though she had always thought of herself and Jean as being complete opposites, this was something that kind of transcended those differences in that they both involved their respective lovers.

"Yeah…I guess it ain't worth denyin' anymore," admitted Rogue with a sigh.

"Well it sure does explain why you looked so different when I first saw you yesterday."

"Damn…Am I that obvious?" said Rogue in a somewhat dumbstruck tone.

Through all this conflict, Jean actually managed to laugh slightly as she saw the look on Rogue's face that she knew all too well.

"Well…Let's just say, I've been there Rogue…And I recognize the signs," said Jean with an assuring smile.

This got Rogue to smile too as she felt a little better about having this out in the open for a change. And the more she thought about it, the more strange it seemed because of how much she denied it.

"Ya know it's kinda ironic…" said Rogue as she thought more about her situation with Remy.

"What do you mean?" asked Jean.

Rogue bit her lip, not knowing exactly how to tell Jean…But never the less, went through with it for the sake of clarity.

"I don't know if ya know this, but…I kinda had bit of a crush on Scott when I first came here."

"Really?" said Jean, not expecting to hear that.

"Yeah…Hell, I think all the girls did at some point. And I was no exception to say the least…But for me it was a bit more serious."

"Serious how?" asked Jean curiously.

"I don't know…I just thought of it more as a simple crush…Mainly because it was my first. But…He was just so hopelessly in love with you that he didn't notice it."

Jean felt a little awkward that Rogue was admitting to having an old crush on her fiancé. Even though as a telepath she knew most of the girls at the institute had been attracted to Scott at one point because of his looks, it was still somewhat surprising that the ever-so-reserved Rogue would be just as guilty of it as the others.

"Wow…I'm surprised I never noticed," said Jean in response.

"Well…Keep in mind you were just as smitten with him as well, so I don't blame ya."

"Yeah, that's true," admitted Jean, feeling kind of sheepish when she thought about it.

"But that's not the real irony here…" said Rogue as she continued to think.

"Then what is?" asked Jean, more curious than ever now.

Rogue just shook her head in amazement, for she just couldn't get over it.

"The real irony here is not that I had a thing for Scott…It's that I developed a thing for the guy's brother. Of all the men in the world that I could fall for…I fall for the biological brother of my first big crush…"

Upon saying that, Rogue couldn't help but laugh. As shocking as it was to discover that Scott and Remy had been brothers this whole time, it was still utterly ironic in the end. Jean started laughing as well, not considering that aspect of their discovery. As different as she and Rogue were, in the end they had one big similarity in the men that they fell for.

"I guess it is kind of funny when you think about it," said Jean as the laughter died down.

"Yeah…Weird ain't it?"

The two women then sat in silence as their thoughts drifted back towards Scott and Remy. As worried for them as they were, they knew that they were survivors. But neither of them would feel any better until they were back home, alive and well. The light from the early morning sun began to creep in through the window as Jean and Rogue continued chatting and drinking coffee to stay alert. The tension over the situation continued to mount with each passing second, but they managed to keep each other from sinking in to despair. Then suddenly, as both women prepared another round of coffee to keep them awake, a sudden voice echoed through their heads.

'Jean, Rogue…Report to Cerebro immediately. I think we may have a lead on this Sinister character.'

* * *

Down in the depths of the institute sub-levels, Professor Xavier and Beast had been working through the night trying to find information as to the whereabouts of Scott and Remy. They worked tirelessly through the night trying to obtain whatever useful information they could based on what they knew. It was tough going at first, but after a long, strenuous night of computer hacking and database searching…They found a few snippets of info. 

"This doesn't look good Charles," said Hank as he looked over what appeared to be old newspaper articles, "This man definitely has quite the track record in terms of questionable mental health."

"So it seems," conceded the Professor, "One can only imagine why, out of all the other mutants in the world, he would pick Scott and Remy. He must have some sort of connection with them…It's the only logical explanation."

"What kind of connection do you think it is?" asked Beast with a worried look.

"I don't know old friend…But I have little doubt that it will be just as shocking as the rest of our discoveries."

As Professor Xavier contemplated his own words; Jean, Rogue, and Logan entered the room.

"Professor, what did you find? Do you know where Scott and Remy are?" asked Jean immediately, not wasting any time.

The redhead made no attempts to hide the anxiety in her voice. Wherever Scott and Remy were, she wanted to get them out of there and back home before anything else could happen to them. But from the looks of it, the situation was a lot more complicated as the Professor took a deep breath and turned to face his pupils.

"Their location is still in question…But we may actually have some clues now."

The large computer screen then came to life as a large, ominous picture of a dark looking man now flashed before them.

"That's him…" said Rogue as she recognized that shadowy appearance, "That's they guy I saw take Remy."

"Yes…Apparently, that name you gave us earlier was the main clue we needed to find this image," explained the Professor as he changed the image on the screen to that of an old new article, "The man you see before you…Is Dr. Nathanial Essex. The man has quite a shadowy history to say the least and this data was by no means easy to get. Many years ago, Essex was once a highly respected researcher and an expert in the emerging field of biotechnology. His specialty was mutants. Much of the work he did was highly classified and light years ahead of it's time. His research drew a lot of attention from many government organizations…Including SHIELD."

"SHIELD?" said Logan with a grunt, knowing the kind of things that they got caught up in weren't always ethical. "This guy worked for those pricks?"

Another picture appeared on the screen, this time it was one with Essex standing in the presence of what looked to be a high ranking military general.

"Yes, before Nick Fury became leader of the organization, Essex worked closely with them and used many of their resources to further his research. It was their hope that he could create powerful regenerative medicines that could heal soldiers wounded in mid battle and greatly enhance strength and endurance. However, this seemed to be far from Essex's goals…"

"What do you mean? What were his real intentions?" asked Jean.

The Professor took a deep breath, for this was the part where things got more complicated.

"At first, few people bothered Dr. Essex with his work because he obtained results. However, when several major leaders saw the kind of experiments that this man was doing…They were so horrified that they threatened to pull his funding unless he returned to the primary protocols that he was given. This, of course, enraged Essex to the point where he pretty much disappeared without a trace. It's after that where much of the data about him vanishes in to thin air…As if he made it his mission for the rest of the world to think he was as good as dead. And it is here where I think he went from being Nathanial Essex…To being Mr. Sinister."

One last image of the dark man flashed upon the screen. The eerie, cold look in his eyes was enough to make anybody's skin crawl.

"This data…Was not easy to get," said Hank as the last few images flashed in a sequence on the computer screen, "We had to hack a lot of it out of old computer servers with archived data going back nearly 50 years."

"50 years?" said Rogue as she looked back at the picture of the man who kidnapped Remy, "How old is this guy? He looked a hell of a lot younger when I saw him. Is he a mutant or somethin'?"

"I'm convinced he is…Though I'm not exactly sure what kind of power he wields," said Xavier as he looked back up at the image, "From what you've told me, he must have some kind of hypnosis ability and being that his history goes back quite a ways, he must also posses some sort of healing factor."

"So we're definitely dealin' with another mutant," said Logan, not liking the prospects of battling someone who by all accounts sounded like a mad scientist.

"I'm afraid so," admitted Xavier.

"Wait…What about Scott and Remy?" said Jean, remembering that they were still missing, "Do you have any idea why this guy would want them?"

"That my dear…Is what we've been trying to figure out," said Xavier, knowing this was where the extent of his knowledge stopped and speculation began, "Needless to say, this Sinister fellow is a few beakers shy of a chemistry set. Whatever he's planning, we must stop before he goes through with it. But as to the issue of why he would want Scott and Remy is anybody's guess. And there is no doubt that he is somehow connected with them…Otherwise I don't think he would have chosen them."

"How can you be sure of that?" asked Rogue.

"I can't…It's merely a hunch," admitted the Professor, "But I can say with an absolute certainty that Sinister has a plan that is much larger than we can hope to understand at the moment…Which is why we must stop him."

Xavier's words only helped confirm some of the main fears that had hung over Jean and Rogue since this whole thing happened. And knowing that the Professor's hunches were rarely wrong, it was clear that they would have to find Scott and Remy before Sinister begins whatever sick act he has planned.

"Do you know where he is? Where can we find this guy?" asked Jean sternly, now more eager than ever to get her fiancé back.

"I'm afraid we aren't exactly certain. Cerebro can't detect this man and wherever Scott and Remy are being held…It's quite heavily shielded. But we do have one lead…"

Then, out of a small printer port on the main panel of the computer, a single sheet of paper emerged with vast array of text on it. Hank handed it to the Professor and he looked over it in hopes that what it revealed would lead them to their missing friends.

"While Sinister was working for the military and major corporations, he conducted his research in eight major locations. Most of them were facilities in government labs in New York, Colorado, and New Mexico. And of the eight places where he conducted his experiments, seven of them have since been disassembled and demolished. The only other place where Sinister worked that is still standing, is an old, abandoned biotechnology lab located in upstate New York. According to current maps, the lab does not exist…But from what I've gathered, the structure is still there. That facility…Is our only possible location…"

A map then flashed on the computer screen, showing the area where the lab was. There were no major roads leading towards it and it was concealed by trees and small mountains. It seemed like the perfect place to hide someone…Namely Scott and Remy.

"Then we'd better prep the X-jet and head out…" said Logan.

And with that, both him along with Rogue and Jean quickly made their way to the hanger…Eager to find Scott and Remy and bring them back home.

* * *

"Get up!" bellowed Mr. Sinister as he stood before the bound Scott Summers and Remy LeBeau. 

The madman's red, flashing eyes projected an ominous light through the small, cramped cell. The metal walls around them seemed to illuminate under their glow as the strange man who had kidnapped them approached. He was now wearing a white lab coat and behind him Omega Red stood watch incased they tried anything. Scott looked to Remy, unsure of what kind of plan he was going to carry out. He had spoken earlier that he would get them out of this place, but he didn't say how. The two men stood up, only to be enticed in a tight metal bind by the tentacles of Omega Red.

"There…Now you won't try anything…" said Sinister with a grin as he looked at the two men bound by Omega Red.

"What the hell do you want with us?!" grunted Scott through the tight hold that the Russian mutant had on him.

"All your questions will be answered in due time my boy…Now come, we have much to discuss."

Scott and Remy had no choice as they remained trapped by Omega Red. They were then led down a maze of twisting corridors through halls that resembled that of a hospital or a medical lab. Some areas looked like they hadn't been used in some time. There were no windows or any other way of knowing where they were. For now, they were both at the mercy of this man as he led them to what looked like the central lab area. There, Omega Red set them down rather harshly on the cold, metal floor.

"Leave us…" commanded Sinister to Omega Red as Scott and Remy struggled back up to their feet.

With an annoyed grunt, Omega Red did what he was told and left through the large door that they had entered through. As soon as he left, the chamber door slammed shut, and they were now sealed in this strange laboratory that looked like something straight out of a nightmare. Then, a vast array of lights came on and illuminated the entire room to reveal a series of strange, complex biomedical machinery. Scott and Remy both stood in a silent awe of this seemingly unreal technology. Their utter bewilderment only amused Sinister as he stood before the weakened duo.

"Welcome to my world…" smirked the mad scientist.

"Cut the crap homme!" yelled Remy, who was beginning to get annoyed by this man's inherent mystery, "Why the hell did you bring us here?! And what exactly is this place?"

"Patience Remy…Patience," said Sinister in a strangely calm tone, "All your questions will be answered soon enough."

Then, the man computer in the center of the room began to come to life in a mantra of flashing lights. In front of the main control panel, two large glass chambers with numerous cable and wires coming out of them lit up in an ominous green light. It didn't look to promising in the eyes of the two brothers, for they could only imagine the purpose that these strange machines might serve. As more lights began to flash on the screens and panels around them, the mad scientist known as Mr. Sinister began to speak.

"Allow me to give you a brief history lesson boys," said Sinister as the final mainframe for the device began to boot up, "50 years ago a man pioneered a technology that hoped to change the world forever. At the height of the Cold War, this man reigned supreme as the soul authority and developer of the most cutting edge advances in the emerging field of biotechnology. Private enterprises and government organizations alike turned to this man for new theories and developments in a field of science still in its infancy. Even SHIELD and project Weapon X became interested in the potential of this technology. One man…Controlled the fate of a science that promised to lift mankind out of the Stone Age and in to the future…Not as premature apes, but as true masters of their domain."

"Let me guess…That man was you," said Scott.

"Smart boy…" said Sinister with a grin, "Yes…Indeed I was that man. I could have changed the world as we know it with my genius. I had a dream…A dream of engineering a new race of mutants that would one day replace humanity as the dominant species of this planet. You see…The conflict between humans and mutants is but a trivial matter in the real scheme of evolution. Humans are nothing more than apes without hair. It is a well known fact in the field of science that human and monkey DNA differ by a mere 3 percent. 3 PERCENT!!! That's all that's separating man from being a bunch of filthy dirty apes! Mutants have a bit more difference…But not much. Mutants, like humans, are imperfect. Nearly all mutants fail to attain the full potential of their DNA…And I'm not just talking about powers…I'm talking about so much more."

Then, on the large computer screens on both sides of the main control panel, a large image of DNA appeared before them. The madness in Sinister's voice was all too apparent as Scott and Remy continued to listen to this strange man's words.

"In the eyes of men like Magneto and Xavier, there is nothing more to mutants than their inherent abilities. As powerful as they can be, they are still but a small part of a much greater whole. I, on the other hand, see mutants as a key…A way of circumnavigating the incessant time it takes for evolution to happen in nature. To me…Mutants are merely a stepping stone to the next dominant species on this planet! And I will be the one to make it happen…"

"Mister…You are just plain fucking crazy!" said Scott as he saw the madness in this man's eyes.

"Ha! That's what those fools in the government said. My research was making so many advances on a daily basis and those simpleminded apes couldn't see the beauty of what I was doing. They claimed that my experiments were barbaric and inhuman…But they delivered results! They just wanted me to make weapons and medicine for soldiers fighting THEIR wars. It was in no way related the goal which I had dedicated my life to. For decades I worked tirelessly to create a new race of mutants…But in the span of a single day, that dream was nearly destroyed when those primitive monkeys pulled my funding! That day…Dr. Nathanial Essex died…And Mr. Sinister was born."

This man's life story sounded like something straight out of a science fiction novel. He truly was mad in a sense that he was using science in such perverse ways. But that still didn't answer some of the questions that remained.

"Well that is a very interesting story…It ought to make one hell of a movie. But I still don't see what in the hell this has to do with us!" yelled Remy sharply, who was definitely starting to get annoyed.

"This has everything to do with you!" replied Sinister in a harsh tone as he walked over and slapped the Cajun across the face, "The both of you are the main core of this whole glorious lab that I humbly resurrected from rubble."

Then, a slow, steady grin spread across Sinister's face…For this was the moment that he hoped to relish.

"Scott Summers and Remy LeBeau," began the mad scientist with the dark grin never leaving his face, "Two men who by all accounts appear to be complete and utter opposites. One is the prominent leader of the X-men and the protégé of Professor Charles Xavier. The other is a lying, cheating thief from New Orleans who has spent the vast majority of his life stealing loose change from ignorant city dwellers. And until today, those assumptions seemed true. Then…You discovered something big…Something major…Something that would shatter your world like it was the most fragile of glass. Through a simple, yet ironic accident…You learned the truth. You learned that despite all your differences…You ended up discovering that you both were biological brothers all along! This accident…Played nicely in to my hands."

"Wait…You played a part in that?!" said Scott as he pieced together the puzzle from what Sinister was getting at.

Sinister just shot him a snide grin, seeming all too amused by the young man's frustration.

"How else do you think Xavier got the paperwork that had been kept under lock and key for over 20 years?"

"You son of a…" but that's as far as Scott got as he was suddenly hit by the strange tasers that Sinister had kept by his side.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic my boy…The secrets of your blood are far deeper than you can ever hope to understand…"

"Deeper?! You mean there's more?!" exclaimed Remy, not knowing how much more secrets he could take.

"Oh there's more…Plenty more," said Sinister in an ominous tone, "My story doesn't simply end after my funding was pulled…In fact it's only the beginning…You're beginning to be precise."

"What beginning are you talking about?" said Scott as he struggled to get back up from the shock of the tasers.

"After my research was abruptly halted, I disappeared in to the shadows of obscurity and began working for myself instead of some needle-dick government agency. I was through being a mere errand boy for the highest bidder…And henceforth focused all my energy towards my most coveted goal of engineering a new species of mutant."

Several images then flashed on the computer screen. Most of them were pictures of DNA maps and depictions of several mutant powers. The glow from the screen illuminated the ominous face of Mr. Sinister as he turned towards Scott and Remy. His expression was that of true insanity…But at the same time it was apparent that there was a great deal of excitement in his eyes, as if he had been waiting for this day for a very long time.

"25 years ago, I began working towards the dream that had been put on hold for too long. I dedicated my self completely to my work and threw every ounce of my genius in to what I called, 'The Second Genesis.' However…For all my dedication and hard work…There was still one major problem…"

"Ya lacked the resources didn't ya?" said Remy, knowing he was right judging from his story.

The Cajun's remarks only made the mad scientist laugh in a sickening tone that caused the very air around him to become as cold as ice.

"Not bad for a dirty thief…But you're right," conceded Sinister, though without a whole lot of disappointment in his tone, "I lacked the chemicals, money, and machinery to accomplish my goal. The technology was still in its infancy…And much of processes had to be performed by devices that did not yet exist. However…I persevered. I used what little legitimate earnings I had to set up a primitive lab right here in New York. I had to make most of the machinery from junkyard scrap metal and I was plagued with insufficient computing power due mankind's inherent slowness when it comes to technological advances. However, in the end I managed to create the facility I needed…Now all that was required was the DNA…And this is where you two came in."

This now drew Scott and Remy's complete and undivided attention, for they could tell that this man knew something major if he had gone to this much trouble to bring them here and tell them his enigmatic story.

"You see…In addition to being a scientific genius…I am also a mutant," said Sinister as his eyes flashed red in order to emphasize the point, "I have the power to change and manipulate every cell in my body as I see fit. You see me now as a near-middle aged man…Yet I am in reality…Much older. Time has only given me strength and knowledge while it weakens the rest of the pitiful masses of apes that infest this world. And with that knowledge, I used my power to construct the DNA code for what I hoped to be the first of my new species of superior beings. It took over four years of steadfast dedication using rudimentary scientific equipment to create two distinct strands of DNA that would be the prototype for all future creations. These two strands both possessed an Alpha level X-gene…Each with abilities that would be highly destructive and useful in many ways. The rest of the code was thrown together using enhanced sequences that would yield the organism distinctly advanced human attributes in terms of appearance, endurance, and mentality. Oh I was so proud when the day finally came…That fateful day when I took each completed sequence of DNA and inserted it in to two genetic incubators not unlike the ones you see before you now…"

As Sinister continued his insane story, a cold shiver went up and down the spines of the two men. They had a bad feeling where this was going one bit.

"I then watched and waited…For nine tortured months. I watched each and every day as a small organic mass began to take shape. I monitored every conceivable aspect like a hawk…Anticipating the new life that I was creating. No feeling could ever truly describe the emotions that went through my mind…It felt like I was God creating the first man on Earth. Then…The day finally came…And all my hard work and genius had yielded two infant boys. Oh I can't tell you how happy I was that day…I felt like the father of a couple of newborns and I couldn't wait to see my little creations in action. Those two boys…Those two perfect little babies that I synthesized from scratch…Are now standing before me over 20 years later…"

A cold feeling overcame both Scott and Remy as Sinister revealed this dark secret that had been kept from them for so many years. The mutant scientist reveled in shocked expressions on Scott and Remy's face. They truly didn't want to believe it. It was hard enough finding out that they were family, but now this had to happen…But Sinister wasn't done just yet.

"However…There was a problem with those two infant boys that I created all those years ago…" said Sinister as his tone became somewhat lighter in spite of the shocked looks that Scott and Remy continued to show, "Apparently I had overestimated my abilities and the primitive machines that I had entrusted in this task. I can't tell you the disappointment I felt when put my beloved creations under a microscope to realize…That the experiment had failed. Because of all the unknowns involved and the weak biomedical devices that I used, both boys proved not to be the new species that I had hoped to create…They were just ordinary Alpha class mutants. I discovered this when I found out that the X-gene that they wielded wasn't active and wouldn't become active until puberty. It was such a devastating blow because I had such high hopes for my creations. Apparently, I had thrown together too much of your DNA without fully unleashing what I wanted…In essence, I simply created a couple extra mutant humans with the same faults that the rest of the population of this pitiful world shares. My failure due to my lack of resources had come back to haunt me because in the end you both were simply too human to be what I wanted even though you possessed the X-gene. So…I decided to give you both up rather than face my failure each and every day. I sent you both to homes with occupants that were both carriers of the X-gene so that you would be around other mutants with. It was the reason why you had siblings that possessed similar mutant powers, such as that of young Alex Summers. It also served as a means to placate any suspicion you might have about your past. I left you both up for adoption…And continued my work on project 'Second Genesis.'"

Sinister had taken the world as Scott and Remy knew it and shattered it in a single blow. This revelation was almost impossible to process. They had been creations of this heinous man in order to further his sick dream. A feeling of resentment and anger soon came over them as they looked in to the dark red eyes of Mr. Sinister.

"No…" said Scott in a coarse tone, "Its not possible…It can't be true…"

"But it is Scott…" said Sinister with a smirk.

"NO! Yo' full of shit Sinister! YOU LIE!" yelled Remy with rage in his eyes.

"Say all you want you two…It won't change the truth. Do you think that it is a mere coincidence that both of your powers involve energy manipulation? Do you think it is a mere coincidence that both of your respective X-gene affects your eyes? Do you think it is a mere coincidence that you both share similar looks and physical attributes? Face it…You both are my creations. You were not…Born in a sense…You were synthesized! In scientific terms…You're not even human! You both are a couple of failed science experiments…Science Experiments that I orchestrated. So I guess it's safe to say…That I am your father."

* * *

AN: Man, I've seen Star Wars one time too many! Sinister being Scott and Remy's father is like the whole Darth Vader speech again…Oh well, that's what comics, movies and video games will do to you! So what did you all think? Do you like what I did with this story? I know some of you probably hate the notion of Scott and Remy being brothers and Sinister being their father, but remember that this is AU! It's just a story that I wanted to tell because I thought it would be interesting. I'm eager to know what you all think about "Sinister Secrets!" Please send me all your feedback via email or post it on the fanfiction website! I love getting reviews and I'm open to constructive criticism! Thank you all so much for reading and I wish you all the best! 

MY CREATIVE ENGINE RUNS ON REVIEWS!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. The Final Experiment

**Sinister Secrets   
Chapter 9: The Final Experiment**

**

* * *

**

Hey everybody! You know the drill! Before I begin, a quick message to all the kind people that took the time to send me a review!

**KSimonT-X:** Sinister certainly has always been a wildcard and this fic is no exception my friend! He didn't get that name because of his charity! Thank you for your wonderful praise! I hope you enjoy the chapter my friend! Peace out!   
**Totally Obsessed47:** I'm honored that the last chapter had you so smitten! Suspense was one of the primary things I was going while writing this story. As for their rescue and any future Romy, they're going to have to escape first! This chapter should help! Thank you very much for all your kind reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!   
**Sentoris:** I'm glad you like my ideas, in spite of their far fetched nature. I just want to do things that haven't been done before and I guess making it sound weird is an unfortunate by product. But I'm glad that you like it! You and your kind reviews have served as a great deal of inspiration and I appreciate every last one of them! Thank you!   
**Ali-cat333:** Don't worry, the suspense is not over yet! I hope you like it and thanks a bunch for reviewing!   
**Reality Bender:** You'll see what Sinister wants in this chapter my friend! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and I hope you like it!   
**X00001:** Thanks for the review my friend! I hope you like the new chapter!   
**Ishandahalf:** I had a feeling people would react to the whole Star Wars reference! But I couldn't resist! And I'm glad you liked the whole chemistry set routine! I thought this story could use a little offbeat humor to compliment the suspense. And you'll see the effect it has on the boys soon enough! But first they have to escape! I hope you like the chapter and thank you for all your kind reviews!   
**Ldypebsaby:** You'll see what Sinister wants soon enough my friend! I'm grateful for all your praise on my story and I hope you like where I take it! Peace out!   
**Mark C:** I know, it's a strange concept...But I really wanted to go with it! I thought that it would add a new dimension too Scott, Remy, and Sinister for that matter since he wasn't in Evo. And I too am quite fond of both Jean and Rogue, so the bonding part with them in the last chapter was especially fun to write! I don't think that Evo gave any closure to Rogue's earlier crush on Scott before she went to Remy. And as for their confinement...You'll just have to wait and see my friend! Thanks a lot for all your kind reviews! I appreciate every last one of them and peace out!   
**Lil Jean:** Glad you liked that bit! I hope you like where I take it! Thanks a bunch for the review! Peace out girl!   
**Nevlothiel:** I love to surprise my readers! I knew that some people would suspect that Scott and Remy would be brothers, but I knew that they probably wouldn't expect them to be Sinister's creations! And thanks for your comments on the bonding parts! I appreciate your kind review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!   
**Pinkchick:** Hey, always great to hear from one of my favorite authors! I'm honored that the last chapter left you so speechless...Usually that happens when I read your stories! So I guess the feeling is mutual. And I agree...Sinister isn't exactly genuine 'father' material. It is most certainly a hard thing for Scott and Remy to accept. But you'll find out more in this and other chapters that are soon to come! You'll learn more about what Sinister wants in this chapter so I hope I continue to intrigue you my friend! And I beg of you...Please continue "Sacrifice" as soon as you can! I simply must know what happens! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! You rock my friend! Peace out!   
**WickedWitch:** Thanks a bunch for the review! Always happy to hear from somebody new! Enjoy the chapter!   
**Karakin:** Thanks a lot for your kind words! They are very much appreciated! Enjoy!   
**Heartsyhawk:** I had a feeling some people would react to the Luke/Vadar reference! I just had to do it! I'm glad that you like what I've done here. I wanted to do something unique, yet something that could actually happen and I'm honored that you praise my story so much. It really means a lot to me! I hope you continue to enjoy "Sinister Secrets" and I thank you for all your kind words! Peace out!   
**Darkness1:** I agree my friend...There is no such thing as too much Star Wars! And I know Sinister comes off as cruel, but given the guys history we should all know by now to expect the unexpected from him. Creating Scott and Remy in a lab with intentions for them to be the world's most powerful mutants is definitely something that Sinister is capable of and that's why I wanted to go with this concept in this fic! Thank you for all your kind words my friend! They are always appreciated! Peace out!   
**Diaz F:** You'll see the effects of Sinister's revelation soon enough...But first they have to escape! Thanks a bunch for the review! Peace out!   
RoguesHeart: Great name by the way! I'm glad that you like my story so much! It really means a lot to me! I hope you like where I take it and I thank you for your kind feedback!   
**Anc7:** Don't worry! You'll learn Scott and Remy's fate soon enough! Thank you very much for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!   
**Jenskott:** You're right...I do watch a lot of Star Wars and I have read Frankenstein more than once...But there's no such thing as too much with them! I apologize if the anticipation is harsh, but I assure you that I always work my hardest to bring constant updates! I hope you like it and thank you very much for your review!   
**Lelann37:** I'm glad you like my story! The concept was something that I had been seriously considering and I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!   
**Wen1:** You sent me comments my friend! You are too kind! I loved reading them and thanks a bunch for taking the time to send them to me! You rule my friend! Peace out!

**I've been saying it since the beginning of the story, and I'm going to keep saying it...Go out and read Pinkchick's "Sacrifice!" It's a fantastic story! Don't delay! Read it!** Well that's all for now! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Aboard the X-jet Jean, Rogue, Beast, and Wolverine sat anxiously as they scanned the heavily wooded area below them for any signs of the complex that Professor Xavier had told them about. It was their only lead towards finding Scott and Remy and saving them from whatever cruel intentions that Mr. Sinister had in store for them. Upon reading up on this guy's dark history, it was clear that his plans were most likely far from honorable. And it was still in question what connection he had to Scott and Remy. The answers to these mysteries would definitely not come easy, for Sinister had shown that he definitely wasn't stupid.

"Find anything Hank?" asked Jean as she repeatedly tried to search for Scott through their link.

Hank just shook his head as he looked over the navigation system for what seemed to be the tenth time.

"I'm afraid not my dear. All current maps, be they digital or paper, don't show any facility of any kind. The only place where the complex shows up is on older maps."

"Are ya sure that this place wasn't demolished like the others?" asked Logan.

"Yes...We're quite positive. There would have most certainly been a record of its destruction, which we did not find. It must still be standing," said Beast with certainty in his voice.

"Well for a laboratory it sure is hidden well," commented Rogue who still held a great deal of concern for Remy and Scott.

"Sinister must have some kind of cloaking device hiding it from nosy overseers...Not at all dissimilar from the one that this very jet uses, so that would definitely mark him as crazy, but not stupid. I guess our only bet is to keep searching and hope that the Professor finds more clues for us to use."

It didn't look very promising for the team as they kept seeing the same landscape stretching for miles over the horizon. There seemed to be nothing out there but trees and mountains, but they had no other clues as to where Scott and Remy may be. If they didn't find them soon enough, something terrible would happen...That was all too apparent.

"You think they're okay?" asked Rogue as she looked over towards Jean, who kept feverishly scanning for her fiancé.

"I don't know Rogue," said Jean with a sigh as she fought off her mental strain and kept searching, "But I know they're both survivors...We just have to have faith."

* * *

Mr. Sinister seemed to hold every conceivable advantage over Scott Summers and Remy LeBeau as he stood before the bewildered young men. The mysterious man that had kidnapped them had revealed more about them than they ever wanted to know. They had learned that not only were they orphans from birth...But they were both Sinister's experiment and he had created them himself. They were not "born" in a sense...They were grown in bio tank. As experiments, they were supposed to be the first stepping stone towards his sick goal of replacing humanity with a new race of super mutants. But the experiment was a failure...They were a failure. Their young minds struggled to process so many things happening all at once with such an unbelievable revelation. Their confusion seemed to amuse the mad scientist as he reveled in his domination over the two men.

"So you see my sons...I am in essence, your father. I created you both with my bare hands."

"NO!" yelled Scott, "You are in no way a father to ANYBODY! You're just a sick man with a sick dream! And I don't want any part of it!"

"My dream is one of true destiny my boy...I don't expect your young mind to be able to fully understand such things. But like it or not...You both are already a part of my one true goal..."

"You're crazy...You're fucking crazy!" said Remy angrily as he struggled with the metal restraints that still bound him and Scott.

"That's no way to talk to your daddy...Son."

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" yelled Scott, for he refused to accept Sinister's words, "You are not a father to either of us! You never have been! And you never will be!"

"Words can't alter reality my boy...We are who we are...And you must accept that," said Sinister in a strangely calm tone, "You can't go on living a lie. Now that you know the truth...You can never go back...Never. The lives you have built outside my lab are completely irrelevant now. They no longer have any meaning. Even if you did go back...How could you live? Both of you aren't 'human' or 'mutant' in any sense! You are nothing more than a couple of failed science experiments...Your DNA is nothing more than a bunch of artificially synthesized genetic code."

"No..." said Remy trying to filter out these words.

"Yes...You can't escape it," said Sinister with a snide grin, "You know the truth and it can not be changed. Even if you did go back...Would you ever be able to accept it? How do you think the world would see you if they knew you were nothing more than a lump of artificial flesh? And what about your friends? Do you really think they can ever see you the same way if they knew what you know now? And Scott...Do you ever think that pathetic little redhead will ever love a failed science experiment? Face it! You're destiny is with me now!"

"Jean..." said Scott as her image briefly flashed before his mind's eye.

Scott swallowed hard at the thought of Jean seeing him as nothing more than an old science experiment from a sick man that went wrong. Neither he nor Remy were "born" in a sense...So did that even make them human? What exactly were they? And would Jean ever marry somebody like him? His heart began to ache as he kept thinking about Jean and if he would ever see her again. Yesterday he and Jean were lying in bed together, talking about their wedding...Today, he was at the mercy of a mad scientist that had revealed so many dark secrets about himself...Secrets which he didn't want to know.

"My creations were not meant to have such pitiful human emotion...They were meant to be on such a higher level than that," said Sinister, "Your incessant emotions were nothing more than errors on my part. Human emotion makes you weak...Human emotion is a menace!"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before!" shot Remy who had heard that kind of nonsensical babble from Magneto many times before while he was working for him, "Emotion don't make anyone weak...A lack of it will!"

Remy spoke from experience, for emotions had kept him alive while he was on the run from everybody after Sinister placed that bounty on his head. Emotions...Like love...Had kept him strong. These feelings, which had always centered around Rogue, kept him going and made him stronger...She gave him strength. Sinister seemed to pick up on this and continued to speak.

"Oh you have quite the flare for the melodramatic Remy...But don't worry, that little quark will be done away with soon enough. Emotion...Human emotion...In many ways always leads to conflict. Hate ultimately leads to violence...Happiness to ignorance...And love to greed, jealousy, and hurt. Every emotion is like a brutal cycle that burdens mankind and holds them back from true advancement. Positive emotions lead to negative ones...And Negative emotions simply lead to more negative ones. It's a complete lose-lose situation...And I am offering to free you both from it!"

"Not interested!" said Scott, "I already went through that crap with Magneto's enhancement machine...And I quickly came to regret it! Without emotion, life isn't even worth living...And I don't want end up being alive on the outside, but dead in every other way that matters!"

"Scott I would be insulting you if I was offering to simply redo what Magneto did with that laughable device," replied Sinister with a laugh, "His machine was flawed...For it only produced effects that were temporary...And incomplete. He only numbed emotion...He did nothing to erase it. You think that Magneto was crazy, but he wasn't crazy...He was stupid. You can't suppress something and expect it to fade away...You have to erase it directly or it will always come back with a vengeance."

Then, Sinister proceeded to walk over to the control panel where he started flipping switches and typing feverishly on the keyboard. Soon, the two large bio chambers began to hum and bubbles began to come up from the strange, green liquid that filled the inside. The deranged scientist proceeded to launch a computer program that seemed to increase the level of activity among the vast, complex machinery throughout the room.

"You see my sons...I gave you up because I hoped that one day I would attain the capabilities finish what I started on that fateful day. For 20 years I have worked tirelessly through countless obstacles and developed technology undreamt of by the rest of the world. Every wire, every device, every machine was created through my own blood, sweat, and tears...Until finally, I had the technology to succeed where I had failed. And now...I intend to rectify my mistakes. That is why I bought the two of you here...That is why I made it known that you were brothers...That is why I watched and observed you for so many years."

"I'm flattered..." said Remy, his words dripping with sarcasm, "But Remy wants no part in crazy dream o' yours!"

"You're too late my boy...For you are already a part of it!" laughed Sinister as he approached the two men once more, "These machines are a part of what I call the bio-mutagenic manipulator. It doesn't just accelerate the growth of the X-gene...It assimilates it with each and every gene in one's DNA! The very core and structure of every cell in your body is reconstructed and enhanced with a new set of superior genes...Finally purged from the impurities of humanity! When you go in to this machine...You go in a man...And come out a god!"

"I don't care what that hunk of junk can do...I'm not going in there and you can't say anything to change my mind!" yelled Scott.

Sinister proceeded to approach Scott and forcibly grab him by the jaw so that he could see in to his glowing red eyes.

"Daddy knows best Scotty. And I'm not asking you...Or offering you my boy...I'm telling you! You both are going in to that tank!" yelled Sinister.

"Fuck you!" said Scott in response, but that only caused Sinister to laugh as reached in his pocket and pulled out a small remote control.

"Ha! With all the power of an alpha class mutant and all the enhanced mental and physical features I gave, still the best you can muster is fuck you?! Nothing will keep me from correcting my most illustrious blunder...Nothing! I have waited too long for this moment and neither of you have a choice! It is I who control your fate now..."

Then, Sinister proceeded to push one of the buttons on the controller and suddenly Scott and Remy keeled over in pain. A paralyzing surge had come from the metallic shackles that bound their arms behind their backs and now they could barely move. Every muscle had been shocked in to paralysis, but they both managed to stay conscious. The excitement in Sinister's expression only grew as he stood before the two downed mutants that he had created all those years ago.

"It is time my sons...The time of destiny has finally arrived!"

Soon, the mad scientist bent down and lifted Remy up with surprising ease and proceeded to place him the chamber that would prepare him to enter the main bio tubes. Scott soon followed as their minds continued spinning from the pain of the electric shock that they had endured. Soon, they the glass door slammed shut and both men were trapped in the massive machine. Sinister started up the preliminary programs as his anticipation continued to grow in preparation for the moment he had waited so long for. Both Scott and Remy lay motionless in glass tube that fed in too the main bio tank. However, unknown to Sinister...something else was going on in the tank that held to two young mutants.

Remy LeBeau's head was still ringing from the shock of the jolt and the information that had been revealed to him within the last few hours. But it was now clearer than ever that Mr. Sinister was a madman...And he had to break out. Remy had told Scott that he would get them out of this place...And he was always a man who stayed true to his word. He may have been a criminal...But he wasn't a monster. Sinister had taken everything from his pockets to make sure that he would have nothing to threaten him with. However, Remy being the expert thief that he was, there was something else he had in stored for just such an occasion...Something that Sinister had missed. While he was keeled over on the ground from the shocks, Remy had used the opportunity to reach into his shoes and retrieve a small metal tool. He had always carried something like this with him for when he ended up having to make an escape from handcuffs or jail cells. He hid it in his shoe to keep it from being taken and even though he was exhausted both physically and mentally...He began working feverishly to unlock the mechanism. Time was running out and Sinister was about to set his final experiment in to motion.

'Gotta break free...' thought Remy as he struggled to stay aware of his surroundings, 'Gotta get mon frère outta here...Gotta see...Rogue...'

The Cajun thief kept trying as the though of Rogue and his brother pushed him onwards...Then suddenly, both he and Scott were hit with an unexpected jolt.

Suddenly, both men were thrust from their glass chambers and in to the bio tank with the ominous green liquid. They could both see the dark look of insanity on Sinister's face as he prepared to launch the main program. Remy had almost lost his lock-picking tool in the abrupt transfer, but he managed to hold on to it as he continued to work the lock. He felt he was close...But from the looks of it he would have to hurry.

"Now my sons...Accept your fate! Become the new species that will dominate humanity and wipe them out for good!" said Sinister as he activated the final sequence of commands.

Remy worked feverishly on the lock and was almost there, then suddenly...A powerful wave of energy surged though both him and Scott. It felt as thought they were being torn apart from the inside and both men let out an agonizing yell of pain that faintly echoed through the glass tube.

Sinister simply reveled in their yells, for they were clear signs of his triumph. He was so close now that he could feel it...The anticipation that had been building up in the old man for so many years was about to burst as he awaited the main transformation.

"Don't bother fighting it...The process has already begun!"

* * *

Out over the skies of upstate New York, the rest of the X-men continued searching feverishly, yet unsuccessfully for any signs of the lab that was believed to contain Scott and Remy. Tensions ran high with each passing second, hoping that Sinister wasn't doing something horrible to them. The search continued...When suddenly, Jean felt something powerful echo from the depths of her mind...

'AHHHHHHHHHH!'

Suddenly, Jean keeled over in pain and clutched her head as a wave of agony surged through the dormant psychic link that she shared with Scott. She felt his cries...She felt his pain...Something horrible was happening to him.

"Jean!" yelled Logan as he and Rogue rushed to her side.

The look on Jean's face was one of pain and tears began welling up in her eyes as she seemed to feel every bit of it that Scott was feeling. She struggled to catch her breath as Logan and Rogue helped her up and tried to find out what had caused this.

"What happened Jean?" asked Rogue as she looked at the teary eyes of the young redhead.

"I...I sensed him...I sensed Scott...He was in pain...So much pain..." said Jean as she gasped for air.

"You sensed him?!" said Logan, surprised that she had been able to detect him when the Professor couldn't even though he had a good idea why.

"Yes...he...Oh god...I know where he is!" exclaimed Jean as she felt a new feeling of strength come over upon feeling Scott in her head again, "Hank turn the jet around! I know where to go!"

"Right!" responded Hank.

Not wasting any time, the jet sped off in the direction that they hoped would lead them to their lost friends.

* * *

Sparks of electricity and the loudening hum of the machines filled the room as Scott and Remy struggled to fight against Sinister's heinous device. The pain was almost unbearable as both men continued to yell and struggle in agony. Remy's grip remained firm on his lock-picking took, but he couldn't focus anymore. He felt his insides churn as if every cell in his body was on fire. But as he struggled to regain his composure...The Cajun mutant's eyes met that of Mr. Sinister...The man who had made his life a living hell for the past year. He had put a bounty on his head, turned everyone against him, and forced him to live a life of horrible poverty. An overwhelming feeling of rage gripped the young man as he saw the sickening grin on this man's face. Forcing himself to fight through the pain, Remy gripped the small tool intently and jammed it in to the lock. Suddenly...loud 'snap' echoed through the chamber and he was now free from his hands were now free.

"What the..." began Sinister as he noticed the activity in Remy's chamber, "NO!"

Sinister frantically began running emergency programs while Remy proceeded to rip the power dampening collar off his neck. Armed with his powers, the Cajun mutant touched the glass, charging it so it would dissolve and rupture. Soon, the pressure from the strange green liquid caused the glass to burst and Remy promptly collapsed to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"You little piece of swamp trash! What have you done?!" bellowed Sinister as he was forced to take a step back from the control panel as sparks began to fly from the computer terminal.

"Apparently...y'all don't know the first thing about thieves and handcuffs homme..." said Remy with a smirk as he returned to his feet.

Sinister was definitely mad now as the red glow in his eyes grew brighter and brighter with each passing moment. Remy knew he had to act fast, so using the same technique as he had on his cell, the Cajun mutant freed Scott. The liquid from the shattered bio tank only worsened the damage to the machinery as Remy helped Scott back up to his feet.

"You okay Scottie?" asked the Cajun as he removed his collar and shackles with his powers.

"Yeah..." said Scott as he took a few deep breaths, "Thanks Remy...I owe you one."

"No ya don't..." said Gambit as he turned back towards Sinister, "Remember what I told ya before...I promised that I'd get ya outta here. Now ya gotta follow what Remy said earlier...And get the hell out of this place while I take care of Sinister."

Remy LeBeau had found his only living blood relative hours ago...And there were a lot of things he wanted to do now that he had a real brother. But he knew that Sinister was a madman and he wouldn't let that be easy for any of them. And if either of them deserved a chance at a life outside this heinous lab, Scott did...For Remy believed that he was just a washed up thief and a sacrifice for his brother would be a rare act of redemption. However, Scott didn't want to just let him walk in to a suicidal battle just so he could live...Thief or no thief, this guy was still his brother...And losing something that big was not an option.

"I'm sorry Remy...But I can't let you do that," said Scott as he felt his powers return.

"Don't do this homme...Yo' gotta get outta here! Don't argue with Remy!"

"We're in this together Remy...Like it or not, this concerns the both of us. And I'm not going to let you fight it alone," said Scott strongly.

But as this argument came to ahead, Sinister had returned...And was ready pay these two men pack for destroying his life's work.

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" bellowed the mutant scientist with rage in his glowing red eyes, "You destroyed my glorious machines! I spent a lifetime perfecting this technology...Working towards my ultimate goals! I will not let two failed science experiments ruin it all!"

Both men stood before the angry Mr. Sinister as he looked ready to tear them apart limb from limb...But Scott and Remy remained undaunted by this man's rage.

"You're forgetting one thing Sinister..." reminded Scott with small grin on his face, "We're YOUR mistakes!"

This only enraged Sinister further as he prepared to attack...But then he hear a loud voice over the intercom disrupt the tense scene.

"Sinister..." said Omega Red over the speakers, "It's the X-men! I don't know how they found us but they're here!"

This only caused Sinister to grow angrier as everything he had planned seemed to be falling apart around him.

"Looks like we're not the only ones ya underestimated," said Remy as a slow smile spread across his face.

Sinister just grunted bitterly in response as the thick smell of smoke began to fill the air around them.

"Omega Red...Terminate those lousy intruders! I will not be denied!" yelled Sinister as his focus remained on Scott and Remy.

"Face it Sinister...It's over!" said Scott as his machines continued to short circuit all around them.

"No...It's only over for you...My sons!"

Then, in one swift motion Sinister took the taser blaster and aimed it directly at Scott and Remy.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Remy as he and Scott used lightning fast reflexes to hit the floor and avoid the electrical blasts.

Although the shocking surge of electricity missed them, the bolt ignited the green substance that had burst out of the bio tanks. Immediately the lab was consumed by flames as several machines around them began to explode.

"You cannot hide from me!" yelled Sinister as the flames grew, but did not cause him to falter in the slightest, "You will both burn for your disobedience!"

The heat in the room continued to rise as Sinister prepared another round of bursts from the taser blaster. But before he could hit them again, Remy took action as he grabbed one of the two discarded metal shackles that had bound him and Scott and charged it. In a diving move, Remy flung the explosive device towards Sinister and it blew up right in his face, sending him flying backwards. In the process he dropped his weapon, which ignited more fires because of the sparks, but that didn't stop Sinister. Remy had just about had it with this man who had made his life a living hell for over a year. He had been improvised, hunted, and kidnapped along with his brother...And this man had to pay. Using Sinister's temporarily stunned state to his advantage, Remy sprung in to action and tackled the mutant madman to the ground where they both immediately started to fight.

"It's payback time homme! Yo' gonna pay for the hell you put me through!" yelled the angry Cajun as he landed several punches on Sinister as the fire around them continued to grow hotter.

"I did not put you through anything Remy...You chose your own path...All your misfortune is because of you! All because you were just too scared!" yelled Sinister as he soon regained the upper hand and used his superior strength to quickly knock Remy back, "Now you can take comfort in knowing that you will finally be put out of your misery...For good!"

Remy attacked again, but this time Sinister was ready for him and countered with a fury of aggressive punches that knocked the Cajun to the floor. He tried to get up and fight back, but he was soon stopped by the force of a hard kick that nearly knocked him out cold.

"You've played your last game Remy...It's time to fold! I hold all the cards now! Face it son...You lose!" said Sinister as he prepared to give Remy another kick.

However, in the fury of the fight...Sinister seemed to forget about the other captive that he had abducted. Scott had not left like Remy had wanted him too...He refused to stand by and let his newfound brother make a suicide run to stop this madman. As Sinister prepared to deliver another devastating blow to the downed Cajun, Scott took aim with his lethal eyesight.

"Hey Sinister..." said Scott as he removed his glasses, "Hands off my brother!"

And with a single powerful optic blast, the mutant madman was sent flying and crashed in to the thick steel walls. The fires were now getting too intense to bear as Scott ran over to help Remy up.

"I thought I told you go without me homme..." grunted Remy as he fought through the pain and returned to his feet.

"And let you have all the fun...Yeah right!" grinned Scott, "Now let's get the hell out of here!"

"Sounds like a plan Scottie!"

Using his powers, Scott blasted a hole through the thick metal door as fires began to spread from the main room throughout the entire complex.

* * *

AN: Well, I'll leave it at there for now. Things are getting quite intense. Now all Scott and Remy have to do is escape, but that's a lot easier said than done. And don't worry! There's still some good Jott and Romy material ahead! So for all you eager readers out there, just sit tight! So what do you think? I know the concept is a little odd to grasp because of Scott and Remy begin brothers in this story, but I hope it at least provides a decent story for all to enjoy. Remember that this story is AU! I wrote this because the idea had been floating around in my head for quite a while and I really wanted too take a stab at a Romy fic after finishing "Darkness and Light!" This is my first story that's more centered around them, so forgive me if I mess anything up. Other than that, I how did you all like it? Please send me your thoughts via email or post them on the fanfiction website! I urge you all to review! Thank you so much for reading my story! I wish you all the best!

DON'T GO YET! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	10. What Brothers Do

**Sinister Secrets   
Chapter 10: What Brothers Do **

**   
**

* * *

Here it is folks! But before it begins...A quick word to my kind reviewers!

**Funeral of Hearts:** Thanks for the review my friend! I'm glad you've liked my story thus far and I have enjoyed all your enthusiastic reviews! Thanks again my friend! Enjoy!   
**Ali-cat333:** Yep! They're out! Now they just got to escape! Thanks for the review!   
**Reality Bender:** I'm glad you think I captured Sinister's character. He's such an interesting person to write! And to answer your question, no, the tanks won't affect their powers. If they haven't been changed by now, then they got out before the final stages could take place. Thanks for all the reviews my friend! I appreciate it! Peace out!   
**Heartsyhawk:** Wow...I'm grateful for such praise! You really flatter me too much with such words! I'm glad that you like what I did with Scott and Remy's character. I know some people tend to view them in a superficial manner, but I always like to look further into a character and go beyond what's on the surface. It's why I portray Scott, Remy, and everybody else for that matter the way I do. And I feel a great sense of accomplishment when you say that you're actually looking forwards to the Romy and Jott I have planned when you said before that you weren't exactly a fan. It really helps me feel like I have succeeded! You're kind words have been such an inspiration and I can't thank you enough for them! You rock! Peace out!   
**Eileen Blazer:** Yep...Sinister created Scott and Remy. It was an idea that I've been toying with in my mind for a while now and I'm glad that you find it so intriguing! And it's not done yet! Scott and Remy still have to escape and there has to be some Jott and Romy to add on! Your kind words are greatly appreciated! Thank you for such a nice review and I hope you enjoy!   
**Communist Penguin:** I know this story was somewhat odd, but I kind of wanted it that way. I wanted to do something unique and I'm honored that you like it! Thanks for the review my friend! Your feedback is always much appreciated!   
**Pinkchick:** Hey there my friend! I always love hearing your kind words! I'm honored that you like my story so much! This chapter is a biggie! You'll see the big fight and if Scott and Remy are able to escape! After this, there is only one chapter left! I hope you like where I take it and I hope you continue to enchant us all with "Sacrifice!" Please keep up the fantastic work on your story and I'll do my best to meet such high ranks! You rock my friend! Peace out!   
**X00001:** Thanks for the review my friend! I hope you like the action in this chapter!   
**Sentoris:** Don't worry...I wasn't at all offended by the weird comment. I wanted this story to be unique, if not far fetched in the first place. I wanted to make something different and this idea had been floating around in my head for quite a while. Thank you very much for taking note of my attention to detail and thank you for all your wonderful reviews up to this point! There will be Jott in both this and the final chapter afterwards, so don't worry my friend! Thanks again and peace out!   
**Mark C:** I'm glad the last chapter answered a lot of questions, but now...They have to escape! Easier said then done my friend! The big battle is here and everything finally comes to ahead! I thank you for your kindness and your reviews! Enjoy!   
**SweetRevenge151:** Thank you for your kind comments and for praising my attention to detail! I work really hard on each chapter and such praise only inspires me to push my efforts even further! Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you like the last two chapters!   
**Lil Jean:** Glad you liked it! I hope you like the action in this chapter! Enjoy!   
**Totally Obsessed47:** Don't worry...There's Romy in this chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!   
**Ldypebsaby:** I'm glad I was able to bring such suspense! It was one of my main goals of this story! You'll find out if they get out and I hope you like where I take it! Enjoy!   
**Ishandahalf:** Yeah...I just had to put Remy's old thieving skills to good use! There's only two chapters left in this fic and I'm grateful that you've reviewed most all of them! I hope you like the action packed climax and I thank you for all your wonderful feedback!   
**Lelann37:** Glad you liked the brotherly bonding! I wanted some drama, so I felt it would help them connect! Thanks for the review!   
**Anc7:** Thank you for such kind words! And don't worry, I'm not done writing yet! There will be other stories, but I have to finish this one first! Peace out!   
**Liz:** I'm glad you like my story even if it is very different from other X-men stories! I really wanted to go with this idea and I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for the review!   
**Jenskott:** Well, I guess Sinister got what he deserved in the end...He faced down the very people he made suffer. I hope you like this and the last chapter! I appreciate all the reviews that you have posted thus far and I thank you for your kindness!   
**Black-Rose91:** I'm glad that you read and enjoyed all the chapters thus far! I hope you like how it all comes to ahead! There is only one chapter left after this one and I appreciate your review! Peace out!   
**Weapon X 61:** Thank you first time reviewer! I always enjoy hearing from somebody new! I'm glad you've rated my story so high and I hope you like how I end it! There's still some Jott and Romy goodness left and thank you very much for your review!   
**Diaz F:** You'll find out if they escape in this chapter my friend! You'll see the aftermath soon enough and all the Jott and Romy that comes with it! And you say you've read "A New Power?" I'm honored that you took the time to read such an old story of mine! I have toyed with the idea of a continuation on that story...But at the moment I have too many other fics planned. Sorry...But there's just so much I want to write and so little time to do so. Thank you very much for all the nice reviews you've sent me! I appreciate them all! You rock! Peace out!   
**Darkness1:** I'm glad you like the role I gave Gambit in the escape! I just had to put his Cajun thieving skills to good use! I hope that you like how I choose to end this story, for there is only one chapter left! I thank you for all the kind reviews that you have sent me throughout my writing endeavors! It really means a lot to me! Peace out man!   
**Browneyedimagination:** Hey! Always great to hear from somebody new! I'm glad you like the Scott/Jean and Rogue/Remy pairings! They are some of my favorite pairings! And as for a sequel, I can't say that will happen anytime soon because I already have my next fic planned. Thank you very much for your kind review and I hope you like the rest of this story! Peace out!   
**Wen1:** Hey! I enjoyed the comments you sent me! And I hope you like the Jott and Romy I add in the last few chapters! You rock! Peace out!

Well, that's it! **But I must continue to urge all of you to read Pinchick's "Sacrifice!" It's a great story that deserves many more reviews than it has gotten! READ IT PLEASE!** Well, thanks again all my wonderful reviewers! Enjoy!

* * *

Outside near the heavily concealed entrance, the small group of X-men went up against Sinister's henchmen. Omega Red, Guantlet, and Sabretooth fought hard against Wolverine, Rogue, Beast, and Jean. Omega Red went straight for Wolverine, eager to finish his old score with him that stemmed from his conflict with Weapon X. Gauntlet opted to take on the nimble Beast with his powerful fists of fury. That left Sabretooth to deal with a very angry Jean Grey and Rogue. Needless to say, Sinister's men were overwhelmed and overpowered as they struggled to keep the X-men at bay.

"Give it up bub! Yer outnumbered this time! Now where's Sinister?!" bellowed Logan as he fought off Omega Red's metal tentacles with his adamantium claws.

"This has nothing to do with that psycho anymore! This is between you and me Wolverine!" responded the Russian mutant as he tried to pin down the ever tenacious Logan.

"Bullshit! I don't give damn about your beef with me! I only wanna rip you to shreds because you kidnapped Cyke and Gumbo!"

"Ha! You think I did that just for Sinister?" quipped Omega Red, "Believe me, I have much more ambitious reasons...Most of which center around getting my revenge on you!"

Logan let out an angry grunt as he fought on to avoid Omega Red's attacks. There seemed to be no reasoning with him as he kept trying to finish what started back with Hydra.

Over with Gauntlet and Beast, the fight was a bit more lopsided. Beast's ape-like agility and reflexes made it easy for him to avoid the blunt strength that his aggressor was using. And the more he missed, the more frustrated Gauntlet became.

"ERR! Hold still monkey man!" yelled Gauntlet as he missed another one of his attacks.

"I'm afraid that it'll take a little more than just simple-minded insults to keep us from finding our friends. Haven't you ever heard the term brains over bronze?" quipped Beast with a grin as Gauntlet grew increasingly frustrated.

Over with Sabretooth, Jean and Rogue had double teamed the cat-like mutant with the help of Jean's telekinesis and Rogue's fighting skills. Their anger for him over kidnapping Scott and Remy didn't make it any easier for the former Weapon X soldier. Now, Jean had him suspended in mid air by use of her powers and it was clear that she had no intention of letting him go without telling her where her fiancé was.

"Playtime's over furball!" yelled Jean as she tightened her hold on him, "Now where's Scott and Remy?!"

"Like I'd tell you!" grunted Sabretooth still unafraid.

"Yer gonna tell is whether ya like it or not pal! One way or another!" said Rogue as she approached the suspended man and prepared to touch him with her bare hands.

"I don't think so!" yelled Sabretooth as he let out an angry roar and delivered a powerful kick that sent Rogue crashing in to Jean.

This act allowed him to break free of Jean's telekinetic hold as he now he prepared to make a single devastating run at the two temporarily downed women. But they were both quick to regain their composure as Rogue quickly returned to her feet and delivered a powerful sweep kick that caused Sabretooth to trip over and tumble on to the ground. But being the cat-like mutant that he was, he quickly returned to his feet and prepared another attack.

Then suddenly...The whole area was shaken by a mysterious rumble from the ground below. The vibrations were deep and the came in powerful pulses...Hinting that they were the result of massive explosions. The rumbling in the ground only got worse as sudden flames began to appear throughout the above-ground area of the lab and since the majority of the area was old and in a state of disrepair, the fires spread quickly and the smell of smoke soon permeated the air around them.

"Oh no...That can't be good," said Rogue a sudden feeling of dread came over her.

"Wait!" said Jean as she clutched her temples, "The shielding has been ruptured! I can sense Scott and Remy!"

"Are they okay?" asked Rogue eagerly.

"Yes...But we have to get them out of here! This whole place is about to go up in smoke!"

"Then we best get moving!" said Beast as he delivered a powerful jump kick that took Gauntlet out of the fight.

Using the remote control, Beast summoned the X-jet and soon the auto-pilot had it hovering directly over them. He, Jean, and Rogue quickly boarded it, but Logan was still tied up with Omega Red.

"Come on Wolverine! Let's go!" yelled Rogue as Beast and Jean quickly made their way to the cockpit.

"NO!" bellowed Omega Red, "We're not done yet! I will have my revenge!"

"Tough shit Omega Red...Better luck next time!" grunted Logan.

As Omega Red made one last desperate attempt to take down Wolverine, he was quickly left exposed by his foolish force and he was now left venerable for a fraction of a second. However, this was all the time that Logan needed to make his move. In one quick, final attack...Wolverine plunged his claws in to the metal apparatus that Omega Red used to control his tentacles. Immediately, electrical sparks began flying and the former Soviet super warrior keeled over on the ground in defeat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You lose bub..." said Logan as he withdrew his claws.

"Logan, come on!" yelled Jean from the jet as more heavy rumbles rocked the ground below.

Not wasting any more time, Logan made his way towards the jet and as soon as he boarded, the powerful plane ascended in to the air.

"Jean...I can't get a fix on their location! The fire seems to be interfering with the scanner!" said Hank as he took the plane in closer to the complex in hopes getting a better reading.

"Don't worry...I know where they are," said Jean as she felt Scott's presence within her head, "We have to hurry! Take the jet around to the other side of the cliff...We have to get them out of this place before the whole building collapses!"

"Right! Hang on everybody!" said Hank as turned the jet around and everybody held on for the tense ride.

As they saw more flames break out within the building, Jean clung hard to the psychic link that she shared with Scott. She could sense his panic as he and Remy remained in the burning structure. She urged him on, not wanting to let go of their link for even a second...Out of fear that she may lose it.

'Please be okay Scott...We're coming to save you...Just hang on. I need you to stay alive...Don't forget, we have a wedding to plan together...We have a life to plan together. Please hang on...'

* * *

In the depths of the burning laboratory, Scott and Remy fought through the flame and smoke to work their way up the levels of the building towards some kind of exit that they could use to get out of this horrid place. The paths and corridors were a maze of smoke and fire as they pushed themselves further through the pain of fatigue and exhaustion. As Scott continued to run, he suddenly felt Jean's warm presence again in his head. He could hear her constant urgings for them to keep going...And he could feel her endless love giving him the power to get through this and come home to her. 

'Don't worry Jean...I'm coming,' sent Scott through their link, knowing that she would somehow hear him.

"This way, hurry!" said Scott as he led Remy down another corridor and up a flight of stairs.

"Do you know where you're goin' homme?" asked Remy through the smoke, "This place is like a damn maze!"

"Trust me Remy...The X-jet is outside! Jean is feeding me directions through our link. And Rogue is with them!"

"Rogue?!"

"Yes! She's there! Now come on!" yelled Scott as they were forced to avoid another burst of flames.

Upon hearing that Rogue was on the plane, Remy felt a new surge of energy push him further, for he had been deeply worried about what had happened to her after the fight with Sinister. Now, he felt the deep need to see her again...To hold her again after everything that had happened. If it wasn't for her...He probably wouldn't have found the strength he needed to break free, and for that he knew now more than ever the feeling in his heart which he had once denied.

By now they had both reached the ground level of the complex and were no longer surrounded by the sterile, hospital-like setting that they had been stuck in since they were bought here. However, the ground floor exit was not accessible due to a collapsed roof and a wall of flame preventing anything from going any further.

"What do we do now?" asked Remy as he started coughing from the smoke.

"We have to keep going up...The fires are going to burn us alive if we try to break through!" said Scott as he struggled to see through the smoke with his tinted red vision.

Having only the psychic directions from Jean as their guide, Scott and Remy scrambled to avoid collapsing sections of the ceiling as the fire only grew worse. The intense heat was eating through anything and everything in its way and the old, dusty areas of the long inactive part of the complex only provided more fuel for the fire. As Scott and Remy made it up to the third floor, sudden explosions began to shake the area as the fires seem to hit old chemical barrels that had been stored in various rooms. More sections of ceiling began to collapse around them as they kept fighting their way up further towards an area where they hoped to make an escape. Both of their lungs burned from the smoke inhalation and were sweating profusely from the intense heat...But they went on, pushing themselves to the limit of endurance. More explosions erupted from rooms off to the side as fires continued to his flammable drums of chemicals that kept adding fuel to the flame.

These explosions didn't go unnoticed from the outside as the X-jet hovered close to the side of the cliff. Smoke could easily be seen and flames were starting to emerge. Warnings signs and alarms blared throughout the plane as Beast, Logan, Jean, and Rogue sat anxiously for Scott and Remy to emerge.

"This doesn't look good..." dreaded Beast as he looked at the readings on the computer, "I'm detecting numerous explosions from inside the building. The fire must have hit some explosive chemicals."

"Are Scott and Remy alright?" asked Rogue wearily as she watched more smoke start to pour out of the complex.

"Yes..." said Jean as she kept her hands on her temples, guiding Scott and Remy through the building, "But we have to hurry...We don't have much time before the entire structure crumbles!"

The tension in the air was thick with worry as they looked at the inhospitable environment that Scott and Remy were desperately trying to fight through. Jean was pushing her mind hard as she used her telepathy to keep her fiancé and his brother alive. It was a true test of the power that she had gained after her run in with the Phoenix. She could sense the stinging pain both men felt as they were forced to breathe the hot, stale, smoke infested air...But she pushed them on...Letting them know that they were close.

'Come on...Just a bit further...' sent Jean as more explosions were detected from the plane sensors.

'We're gonna make it Jean...I promise you...We're gonna make it,' replied Scott as he struggled to keep his mind focused through the smoke and flames.

Scott and Remy were now at what they hoped to be the last turn towards an opening that would lead them out of this horrible place. This time, Remy took the lead as Scott's vision problems were only made worse by the thick presence of smoke.

"We're almost there!" yelled Scott through the noise as he and Remy kept running, "Near the end of this hallway, we should be able to blast an opening through the cliff!"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Remy as he felt himself cough some more through the thick smoke.

They were so close to freedom...So close to getting out of this hell-hole that they were forced to stay in. There was a brief, yet noticeable clearing as the end of the hall was now in sight. The smoke wasn't as thick, but it was still there. The flames behind them kept surging forward, almost as if it were chasing them. The eagerness within them grew as they began the final dash towards freedom. But as they began to run, Scott saw something out ahead of them that immediately filled him with a great sense of dread. Right up ahead of them...A door with a small amount of smoke coming from it caught his attention. From the small opening crack below, a flickering light could be seen and it was quickly growing brighter. The ceiling above the door was also cracked as small flames could be seen even from a distance. Remy didn't seem to notice it as he ran near it and it was then when Scott felt a deep vibration that caused him to spring in to action.

"REMY! LOOK OUT!" yelled Scott as he lunged forth and shoved him past the door just as it exploded in a loud bang.

Remy felt the force of the blast as he was shoved out of harms way and narrowly avoided the large chunk of ceiling that had collapsed in wake of the explosion. However, Scott was caught right in the thick of it...Absorbing the full force of the blast with his body as he pushed Remy out of the way. Red hot wooden and metal shards tore into his body as he yelled out in pain. The ceiling had also collapsed on him and now he was trapped under a heavy layer of flaming metal and debris. He could feel blood begin to pour from his wounds as he groaned out in agony. The pile of rubble on top of him was too heavy and he was too weak to move it. The fires only got bigger as Remy watched in horror as his brother was trapped under heavy debris that was originally meant for him.

"SCOTT!" yelled Remy as he ran through the growing flames to Scott's aid.

Scott was still conscious, but he was now coughing up blood and the severity of his wounds was quite serious. Ignoring the hot flames around him, Remy began frantically digging through the rubble in an effort to get him out. As weak and tired as he was, the Cajun mutant refused to let his only living blood die here under a pile of debris. Every muscle in his body burned as he the flames grew hotter and started to burn and scorch his skin.

"Come on Scottie...Just hang on!" grunted Remy as he worked feverishly to remove the heavy pieces from the pile of rock that had buried Scott.

Scott tried to say something, but he could only cough as he grunted in agony from the shrapnel in his aching body. Another series of deep vibrations from within the structure were felt by both men as time ran short. With every last ounce of strength he could muster, Remy LeBeau grabbed the wounded Scott and pulled with all his might to get him out. The fires and the smoke kept on increasing in intensity as the Cajun gritted his teeth in desperation. And despite all the heavy debris and flames, Remy felt Scott's body budge from its trapped position underneath all that rubble and he managed to pull him out. Despite being bloody from the explosion, he was still alive and still conscious. Remy was near his limit, but that didn't stop him from pressing onward. He hitched Scott's arm round his neck and began limping his way towards the end of the hall. As they drew closer Scott began to moan something through the pain of his injuries.

"Remy...My eyes..."

Getting the message, Gambit quickly removed Scott's ruby-quartz glasses and in spite of overwhelming pain, he opened his eyes and let out a blast that shattered the stone barrier before them.

Outside, Scott's optic blast was seen by the others as the volume of smoke coming from the complex kept on growing.

"There they are!" yelled Rogue as she saw the blast.

"I see it! I'm taking her down!" said Beast as the plane began to descend slightly so that it was parallel to the opening.

"Oh no..." said Jean as she as horrible feeling surged through her mind.

"What is it Jeannie?" asked Logan as he saw the expression on her face.

"Scott's been hurt! We have to get them out of there! Quickly Hank, open the doors!"

Even though such an act was dangerous in a situation like this, Hank didn't argue and did hit the button that opened the door on the plane facing the opening. The smoke was thick and fowl as it billowed out into the air. But through the haze and heat of the environment within...Two figures emerged...It was Scott and Remy.

They both were covered in a black, film from the smoke and looked completely and utterly exhausted. Remy was struggling to keep Scott standing upright as his bloody wounds festered with pain. Both men squinted upon reaching the edge of the opening, for the late afternoon light was the first sunlight that they had seen in nearly a day. They were both coughing up smoke and they were both extremely tired from everything that they had endured. The noise from the fires and the engines of the plane echoed through the air as they reached the end of the line. Remy wasn't sure what to do now as the jet hovered closely towards the opening. More explosions were felt and the fires were beginning to catch up with them. But through this noise and exhaustion, Remy heard Scott speak in a groggy, hoarse voice.

"Remy...Jump..."

"What?!" exclaimed Remy, not sure if he had heard him right.

"Trust...Me..."

Remy "Gambit" LeBeau swallowed hard as he felt the flames getting ever closer to their position. Today, he had found his only living blood relative after so many long, arduous complications. Growing up, he was taught by his foster family that money and crime came first while family took a back seat. But his deceased foster mother once told him that no amount of money or greed could ever equate to the communal power between family...And it is how you choose to look at it that determines how much it can do for you. He and Scott had been enemies...Oblivious to their connections, but now Remy was making a choice. He may have grown up a thief...But he'd be damned if he was going to stay that way. Trusting his brother's words, Remy took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes..."

With what little strength he had left, Remy leapt through the air towards the hovering X-jet with the injured Scott still leaning against him for support. Just as they left the cliff edge, a massive blast erupted from the hallway they had come from which launched a wave of flame out the opening where they had been standing only seconds before. Remy thought that they weren't going to make it...Until suddenly, an invisible force grabbed them in mid air and guided them towards the door of the X-jet. Upon feeling this, Scott immediately knew the source...And through the pain, managed to send a warm feeling through his mind to that of his soul mate.

'Jean...'

'It's okay Scott...I got you. Just relax my love...It's over now,' sent Jean as she guided her fiancé and his newfound brother in to the jet.

* * *

Back in the sublevels where Scott and Remy had been held for most of this horrible ordeal, the fires had consumed pretty much everything. The machinery and chemicals throughout the area had fed the fires and now the entire structure was falling apart. But in the lab that had been seen as the final step in project "Second Genesis," the man responsible for so much trouble was still alive. Nathanial Essex watched with unparalleled rage in his glowing red eyes as his life's work was burnt to a crisp.

"So much planning...So many years of struggle...Only to have it all burned down by my own creations..."

The super hot fires seemed to do little to harm him as the burns and bruises on his body seemed to cause little, if any, pain. Mr. Sinister walked through the fires without fear, using his superior healing and body control to hinder the efforts of the fires to consume him. The lab that he had worked so hard to build was now in ruin...But even as the structure around him started to collapse, he was undaunted and could only speak out with great anger as his dream of creating the next dominant species still hung fresh in his mind.

"This is not over...No...Not by a long shot! I will not be defeated! I will never give up in fulfilling my destiny! Nobody...Not Magneto...Not Xavier...Not even my own creations will stop me! I WILL SUCCEED! I WILL NEVER BE STOPPED!"

* * *

As the X-jet sped away from the burning structure, both Scott and Remy collapsed from exhaustion. They had both fought with every ounce of strength to get out away from Sinister and his insane dream...And now their energy was almost completely drained. Upon setting a course for home, Jean quickly ran to Scott's side. Despite the pain and exhaustion, Scott managed to throw his arms around her and place a warm kiss on her forehead.

"Jean...My sweet Firebird...You found me..." said Scott weakly in a hoarse tone as he coughed up more blood.

"Of course I did Scott..." said Jean softly, not bothering to hold back her tears, "I had almost lost you before...I could never lose you again...Never."

Scott felt like passing out after everything that had happened. It all came so fast, but now it was over. His future wife gently stroked the side of his face, lulling away the stinging pain from his wounds. This deep affection didn't go unnoticed by Gambit, who couldn't help but smile...But there were still many things going through his mind. There were a lot of questions he had...A lot of uncertainties that still lingered. But all those were set aside as a new presence entered the back area.

"Remy?!"

The sound of that voice immediately set off a firestorm of emotion as Remy turned to face the girl that had saved him once before and stolen his heart.

"Cherè..." he responded weakly, his words thick with emotion.

As he looked in to her teary eyes, a new sense of energy came over him as Rogue immediately threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips upon his in a deep kiss.

"Your okay...You didn't leave me," said Rogue as she let out a series of gentle sobs.

"I'm sorry Rogue...I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you...I should've never put you through this..." replied Remy as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"You ain't got nothin' to be sorry about swamp rat...Just shut up and kiss me again."

Remy couldn't help but laugh as he willingly obliged to her request. Once again, he felt the gentle, warm sensation of her lips against his. After a lifetime of not being able to touch, every kiss was seemingly amplified ten fold for Rogue as she absorbed the feeling of having him back safe and sound. As they reluctantly parted, Remy's attention soon turned back towards Scott. Jean was gently looking over the extent of his injuries from the explosion and Scott had remained conscious even though it looked like he was willing to pass out any second. But before that happened...Remy had to know one thing....

"Why did you do that back there homme? You could've...Died...Tryin' to save me. Even after everythin' I put you and your friends through...Why?"

Scott weakly turned his head to face Remy as he struggled to stay conscious. The look in Remy's eyes was full of a million unanswered questions and conflicting feelings. It bore little resemblance to the Remy that had been recruited by Magneto over three years ago. Scott seemed to sense this...And answered with one simple reason.

"That's what brothers do for each other Remy...They look out for one another..."

Scott's voice was very weak, but despite that he managed to smile briefly as he finally began to accept that fact that this man was his biological brother. Remy couldn't help but smile back...For his answer seemed to explain more than he had meant to.

"Well, thanks...Brother."

Scott finally passed out after that, but Remy knew that he had heard his words. Jean gently stroked the side of his face as she used their powerful psychic link to null away his pain.

"Will he be all right?" asked Remy as he looked back towards Jean.

"Don't worry...He'll be fine," assured Jean as she placed one last kiss on her lover's temple.

Remy looked back at Scott's unconscious form and grinned...He really was lucky to have a girl like Jean. He had made a promise to him back in their prison cells with Sinister that he would make sure that he would break him out of that horrible place and get him back to his girl. Now he could safely say that he had kept that promise...And their wedding would not be stopped because of some mad scientist. It felt good to finally accomplish something noble for a change...It felt really good. He hugged Rogue closer to him, not wanting to go through the pain of leaving her again. She was quick to pick up on his exhaustion, and soon placed one last soft kiss on his cheek.

"Rest easy sugah..." said Rogue as she rested her head against his shoulder, "It's over now."

Remy let out a long sigh of relief...For the nightmare had truly ended. However, this didn't change the fact that he was still in exile from his home or that there was still a bounty placed on his head. He truly didn't know what he was going to do now...But he didn't want to have to say goodbye to Rogue again. His train of thought was soon interrupted, as the door to the cockpit opened up and Logan stepped out to see Rogue in the arms of the dirty, famished Cajun. Remy felt too weak to stand and Logan seemed to sense it. Wolverine was one of the main concerns of the Cajun whenever the issue of joining the institute came up...But from the look on Logan's face, it seemed somewhat different in a sense that he didn't appear to want to gut him with his claws.

"Well bub...What's yer allegiance? Ya know the Prof's offer is open to everybody...But its yer choice."

"Ya mean ya ain't gonna just kick me out o' dis here plane?" said Remy in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Not unless ya give me a reason to Cajun. Rogue gave ya a chance and if she sees that yer not a bad guy...Then I guess ya at least deserve a chance."

Remy had not expected that. He mostly expected Logan to either throw him off the plane or use him as a pin cushion. But then he remembered something Rogue once told him...He remembered how she said that despite his gruff, somewhat scary, appearance...Logan did have a heart. From the looks of it, Rogue had been the major influence in this sudden shift in judgment based on the longing look she had in her eyes that made even the Wolverine a bit more understanding.

"But remember bub..." added Logan with a more stern tone of voice, "If you slip up and hurt her...Or anybody else for that matter...You'll have to answer to me..."

Remy couldn't help but grin upon hearing that, for that was definitely the Wolverine he knew. The Cajun mutant looked back over at his unconscious brother whom he had found today and actually connected with. Then his gaze shifted back towards Rogue...The girl who he owed his life to. The subtle longing in her eyes and beautiful smile that seemed to mend all the years of self-hatred made his decision clear.

"Sounds fair to me homme...I think I'll take ya'll up on that offer. Just give dis ol' swamp rat a chance and I promise that ya won't regret it."

Logan may not have had a good history with Gambit, but in looking at him in his impoverished state...He could sense a genuine sincerity in his words. He still felt somewhat apprehensive about him, but that was just in his nature. Seeing Rogue leaning in so close to him and giving him subtle looks of affection made it clear that he probably had other reasons for making this choice. He always had a special place in his heart for Rogue and over the years he had protected her as she grew. Now she was an adult...And like Remy, she had made a choice as well...

"In that case...Welcome to the X-men Gumbo," said Logan as he extended his hand.

And despite all of his exhaustion, Remy LeBeau managed to return the gesture...Signaling a new beginning for both himself...And Rogue.

* * *

AN: Well folks, Gambit is now an X-men! It's a shame he never got to that point in the cartoon, but in this story he finally joined. I always felt kind of disappointed that X-men Evolution didn't go in to another season. They never told the story of the Phoenix or indicated that Remy would join like he did in the old cartoon...Which is a real drag. But that helped provide the inspiration for this story. There's only one chapter left to go! I hope all you Romy fans and Jott fans have enjoyed this fic! I know the whole brother issue between Scott and Remy is still somewhat awkward...But I thought it would be interesting to write about. So what do you think? How have you liked this story? Please send me your thoughts via email or post them on the fanfiction website! I'd love to know what you all think of this story! There's only one chapter left so don't delay! Thank you all so much for reading my story up to this point! I really appreciate it and I wish you all the best!

ONE MORE TO GO PEOPLE! REVIEW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!


	11. Epilogue

**Sinister Secrets   
Chapter 11: Epilogue**

****

* * *

This is it folks! The final chapter of "Sinister Secrets!" I have really enjoyed writing this story and getting such wonderful feedback! But like all stories, it must end sometime. So here it is! But first, on last response to all the people who took the time to review my story!

**Browneyedimagination:** Hey! Thank you very much for such kind words! But don't sell yourself short on your story because of lack of reviews. You have to keep at it and work to gain them. And...Sometimes you do have to beg the people! But it comes with time! Thank you so much for all your praise! It really serves as an inspiration to my writing and I hope that you enjoy the stories I plan to bring in the near future!   
**Reality Bender:** I know what the last episode depicted, but I guess we'll never know what could have been because they cancelled the show. This is one way...But it's somewhat different, I know that. But I'm glad that you seemed to have enjoyed it! I really appreciate you reviewing pretty much every chapter and I'm honored that you like my stories! I already have another fic planned and I hope you like that one too! Peace out!   
**Eileen Blazer:** I'm glad you liked the Romy at the end! I had a feeling you would! I really appreciate your kind feedback throughout this story and I'm glad you like my first attempt at a Romy fic! I enjoyed writing it and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! Thanks again and peace out!   
**Diaz F:** Yep! They're all reunited and Remy is an X-men! Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to go into them revealing to everybody of their origins for the sake of clarity. They themselves have to deal first and I hope to end this fic with more openness for the reader. I'm really glad that you have read and reviewed this story throughout most of its duration! I really appreciate all your feedback and I'm honored that you took the time to read my story! Thank you and peace out!   
**Nevlothiel:** Yes, unfortunately this is the last chapter. I'm glad you liked the Romy! As much a Jott fan as I am, I still wanted to make something with other romance in it as well and Rogue and Remy are one of my favorite pairings! My next story will NOT be 100 Jott. It will have it, but it will also have a large collection of other pairings that you'll have to wait and see! Thank you very much for your feedback and I'm glad you liked my unique story!   
**Jenskott:** Yep, Scott and Remy are now back in their place! There are a few things left to do for closure and I hope you like the final scene! As for my next story, it's already in the works! It will be entitled "Extermination" and I hope to get it up as soon as possible! Thank you so much for all the reviews you submitted and I really appreciate all your kind words! Peace out!   
**Wen1:** Hey! I really have enjoyed your comments! I'm honored for all of the feedback you've given me and all the kind reviews that you've sent! I always love hearing from you and I hope you like the end of this story and the stories I have yet to post!   
**Anc7:** Thank you very much for the review! And don't worry, I have no shortage of ideas for stories! I already have my next one in the works! It will be LONG, but I hope to make it good! It will be entitled "Extermination" and be on the lookout for it in about a week or so! Thanks again and I hope you like how I end this story!   
**X00001:** Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter in this story! I appreciate all your kind feedback and I hope you like how I end it! Peace out!   
**Ishandahalf:** Glad you liked Rogue and Remy's reunion! I just had to add a little Romy fluff after they went through so many troubles! And I'm very glad that you liked the Scott/Jean material even though you're not a fan of them! It really means a lot that I am able to broaden the appeal of certain concepts in my work and I thank you for acknowledging that! I have enjoyed all your reviews throughout this story and I hope you like how I end "Sinister Secrets!" Peace out!   
**Mark C:** Well, this is the end my friend! They may have beaten Sinister now, but you know that guy never stays dead. I'm glad you liked the brother bonding between Scott and Remy because it was a concept that I was somewhat nervous about using, but you have set my fears to rest my friend! I hope you like my future stories! My next one will be called "Extermination" and I thank you again for all your kind words!   
**Ldypebsaby:** I guess we'll never know what the 5th season of Evo could have been. But this is a little possibility that you probably would never see anywhere else! Thank you very much for reviewing all the chapters of this story and for saying such nice things about them! You are a very kind reader and reviewer and I thank you! Enjoy the end!   
**Weapon X 61:** Thank you for your kind rating of my story! It's almost over now! This is the last chapter! I appreciate all your kind words and I hope you like how I end this!   
**Lil Jean:** Yes, I'm afraid that this is the last chapter. But don't worry...I already have plenty of other stories planned! I'm sorry, but I don't think that this story will have a sequel. I already have my next story going and it's called "Extermination." I hope you like how I close this story out and I thank you for all your kind feedback throughout this story! Peace out!   
**Funeral of Hearts:** You never cease to amaze me with your enthusiasm my friend! I have enjoyed all your reviews immensely throughout this story! I hope you like how I choose to end it and I thank you for all your feedback! Peace out!   
**Totally Obsessed47:** I'm glad you liked the Romy! Remember, this was my first fic with them as a main focus, so it's very rewarding to hear that I did something right! Thank you very much for your kind feedback! I really appreciate it and I hope you like how I end it! Peace out!   
**Pinkchick:** Hey! It's been an interesting road up to this point and you've been with me the whole time! I can't thank you enough for all your kind reviews and all the praise you've given me and my fic even though I feel this still can't measure up to "Sacrifice!" I'm sorry, but I don't think that there will be a sequel. I already have many other fics planned and I don't think I'll have time to write another part to this one. But I can assure you that I will strive with all my future work to achieve the kind of greatness that you have with "Sacrifice!" I don't know if I'll ever get there, but it's definitely something worth shooting for! I hope you like how I end it and thank you very much from the bottom of my heart for reading my story and for enchanting me with such a wonderful fic like "Sacrifice!"   
**Goofn1:** Wow! I'm honored that you think I have talent! It really means a lot to me! And as for Lance, I'm sorry to say that he may not be in my next fic...But he may play a bigger part in the fic afterwards. Thanks again and I hope you like the ending!   
**Queen Peacock:** Wow...Such wonderful praise! Thank you! I'm really flattered that you think my story is that good! It means a lot to me because I pour so much effort into all my stories and to have somebody like you praise them really means a lot! Thank you and I hope you enjoy how I end "Sinister Secrets!"   
**Darkness1:** Yes! Somebody FINALLY mentioned the "Ice Age" reference! That scene was so sweet and after I saw it, I just had to put it into this fic! As for my next fic...Sadly, it will not have any Kurtty, but I probably will have the one after it contain a few bits! It's been a twisting, winding road of mystery and suspense. Yet I tried to make it so it all came together in the end. I thank you for being there as always my friend and I appreciate your wonderful praise of my work! I really appreciate all your sentiment and I hope that you continue to enjoy my future stories! You rule man! Peace out!   
**MeWhoExactlyWhat:** Thank you very much for reviewing my story despite how different it is! I really wanted to do something unique here and I'm glad you approve! And thanks for spotting that mistake! I hope you like how I end it and I thank you for your kind review! Peace out!   
**Ali-cat333:** I'm glad you liked the fluff of the last chapter! As for the wedding scene...That may have to wait for another day. But for now, I hope you like how I choose to end the story. This was my first real Romy and I'm glad that you think that I've done a good job with all the kind reviews you've given me! You rock! Peace out!

Well, that's it! That's the last reviewer response! Thanks again everybody for reviewing! This story is about to end and I really appreciate the large volume of feedback that you all have been so kind to send me! But I have one last message before the last chapter of "Sinister Secrets" begins...**GO OUT AND READ PINKCHICK'S "SACRIFICE!" THAT STORY IS SO GOOD! YOU HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT!** Well, I guess I have nothing left to say now! Thanks again everybody and I hope you enjoy the final part of "Sinister Secrets!"

* * *

The nightmare was finally over for Scott Summers and Remy LeBeau. After being confined in a small, metal prison cell and nearly having their DNA warped by a madman...They were free once more. The fire that had broken out back at the lab had burned the whole structure to the ground. Logan had called in SHIELD to pick up Gauntlet, Omega Red, and Sabretooth and also to contain the fire. But despite an exhaustive search, Nick Fury and his men were unable to find any trace of Mr. Sinister in the rubble of the destroyed lab. They speculated that he had been buried alive or burnt to ashes from the intense heat...But nobody could rule out the possibility that he had escaped. It seemed impossible for any mere man to survive such a thing...But both SHIELD and the X-men knew that Sinister was no mere man...

Upon returning to the institute, Scott was taken to the infirmary where Hank and Jean tended to his wounds. They were relieved to find that they weren't too severe or life threatening, but there were a fairly decent amount of them so he would have to stay in bed for a day or so. He had several major burns on his torso, numerous shrapnel wounds, and there was also some internal bleeding. But they managed to stop them from getting out of control and after about three hours, Scott was resting comfortably.

As for Remy, he promptly met up with the Professor upon arrival in order to discuss the matter of him joining the team. Needless to say, he was nervous at first...But he quickly discovered that Xavier was a sincere man. After pleading his case and assuring him that he would do his best to follow and uphold the ideals of the institute, the Professor openly welcomed him. It was strange because he didn't even probe his mind like Remy thought he would, he simply said that it would not be necessary. The Cajun mutant was even more surprised when the Professor told him that he would assist him in clearing his name from the wanted list back home and was willing to give him some money to clean himself up. It was more than Remy LeBeau ever could have hoped for. Yesterday he had less than twenty dollars in his pocket and was sleeping in dumpsters, now he was being offered a warm bed and a chance at a decent future. Even if the Professor managed to clear his name and lift the bounty on his head, Remy had no desire to go back home to New Orleans. Back there, money was the only thing his family loved. Here at the institute...He had a chance to have the kind of family that he had always dreamed of. At the institute, he had a place he could call home, he got to live with his one true blood brother, and he had a girl that made his heart melt every time he saw her.

It was truly a time of new beginnings...Not just for Scott and Remy...But for everybody else as well.

Hank had long since left the infirmary after treating Scott's wounds. He had done what was necessary to help him heal from his wounds and now all that Scott needed was rest. However, Jean had opted to stay with her fiancé into the night. She wanted to be there when he woke up.

This day had been really hard on Scott to say the least. He had learned that the people who he thought were his parents were never truly his by blood, he had found out that Remy LeBeau, a former enemy, was actually his biological brother, and he had been abducted and imprisoned by Mr. Sinister. Jean shuttered at the thought of what that madman might have done to him if Remy hadn't managed to break them free. She could have lost him forever...And after all the years they had known each other and after everything they had been through, Jean couldn't bear the thought of losing Scott. From Apocalypse to the Phoenix, Scott had always been a big part of her life and he had saved her in every way she could possibly be saved. Today, she had helped save him...And because they had survived, there was now little doubt in her mind that she and Scott were truly meant to be...And they could overcome anything together.

Jean gently ran her hands along contours of his face and smiled as he lay peacefully in the bed. Her gaze soon shifted back down towards her hand, where the ring Scott had given her when he proposed resided. It shimmered in the fluorescent lighting of the room as she felt herself smile at the memory of the moment when Scott placed it on her finger. It was a memory that she now treasured deeply...And as she went over it again in her mind...A warm feeling soon emerged in the depths of her mind and a gentle groan escaped from Scott's still form.

"Jean..."

His voice was tired and weak from both his injuries and the medications that had been used to keep him free of pain. And although his eyes were still hidden behind his ever present ruby quartz glasses, she could tell that his eyes were open because of the powerful link they shared.

"Hey Slim...How do you feel?" said Jean with a warm smile.

"Groggy..." he answered in a hoarse voice as his vision began to clear.

"Well that's mainly from the pain killers...You had quite a few wounds. But you'll be okay...Trust me."

"I always do Firebird," said Scott as he managed to smile back despite his fatigue and the effects of the medications, "What about Remy? Is he okay?"

"Compared to you...He's doing pretty well. The Professor says he wants to join the team and as long as he doesn't revert to his old criminal ways...He's in. So I guess you finally got some real family on the team."

"Yeah...I guess so."

Scott's expression then sank as he remembered everything that had happened in Mr. Sinister's lab. Everything he had told him...Everything that had been revealed to him...It was all so complicated now that it was almost too difficult for his mind to process. Ever since his lineage had been revealed to him, Scott had been in a state of confusion. He didn't know how to handle it or how he should see himself now that both he and Remy knew the truth. It made Scott question a lot of things...Things about himself and who he truly was. Jean seemed to pick up on his anxious state and really wanted to help him...But she knew that something like this would always be quite hard for him, or anybody else in his position, to accept.

"What's wrong Scott?" asked Jean, sensing her lover's worries through their link.

Scott let out a light sigh as he looked in to Jean's beautiful green eyes and began to reflect on everything that had happened to him.

"This whole day Jean...This whole day feels so wrong. I learned so many things today...Things about myself that...I really didn't want to know. I wish that I could forget some of them...But I can't. After everything that has happened...I'm just worried about the effect it will have on Alex, Remy, and...Us as well."

"Us? What do you mean?" asked Jean, worried by the tone of his voice.

"Jean...No matter how much I love you...We can never escape the fact of my origin. I...I wasn't born...I was grown in a bio tank by a madman. I don't have a mother...I don't have a father...I don't know if I'm even human by definition."

"Scott..." said Jean as tears welled up in her eyes, but Scott kept on going.

"Look at me Jean...I'm just a failed science experiment...A project that got thrown out because it wasn't what Sinister wanted. How can I be a leader to the team? How can I be the man I have to be for you? You deserve better Jean...You deserve so much better than a piece of gene trash like me...I don't deserve to marry someone like you."

"NO! That's not true!" shot Jean, not believing one word of Scott's musings, "You're more than just a science experiment! How can you say that about yourself after everything you've done in life?"

"That's just it Jean...No matter what I do in life, it still won't change who and what I am," said Scott as he started to choke on his own words.

"No Scott...I know who you are. You're a man who has been through his own personal hell...But has given everybody who he comes across a person to remember. You overcame tragedy, loss, poverty, and misfortune and did it with so much strength. You were there for me when I needed it through some of hardest points in my life...You saved me and trusted me with your heart. And no matter how bad things get, you'll still always be Scott Summers...Nobody can take that away from you, not even Sinister. You're the man who leads us when we need it...You're the man I fell in love with...And nothing could ever change that."

"But you deserve more Jean..." said Scott, still uncertain if he deserves a woman like Jean to be his wife.

"I don't need anything more Scott...You're all I need. Don't ever let anybody tell you that you're nothing more than a mistake...Because if they do, they'll have to answer to Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers."

Jean then gently took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Even though he was still weak from his injuries, he managed to squeeze back. And through the pain, he managed to smile at her words as she flooded their link with love...Showing him that he was more than just a scientist's creations.

"Does this mean that you'll still marry me?" asked Scott as he absorbed the warm feeling of her hand in his.

"Of course I will Scott! Don't ever question it...I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Through the physical and psychic warmth of the girl that he had chosen to spend the rest of his life with, Scott finally felt like he knew who he was. Jean had given him an identity that he could be proud of and nothing...Not the Phoenix and definitely not Sinister, could ever take that away. He spent so much time questioning his very being...Yet looking in to the eyes of his girl offered all the answers he needed right now. Jean knew that Scott would always have to live with the shadow of Mr. Sinister's secrets...But no matter how hard they were to accept, she would always be there with him to help him remember the man he truly was. As Scott once again felt the drowsiness consume him...Jean placed a soft kiss on his lips, letting him know that she would always be there for him.

'I love you...' sent Jean softly through their link.

'I love you too Firebird...Always have...Always will.'

* * *

Remy LeBeau lay back on his new bed as this long, tumultuous day finally seemed to end. The last few years of his life had been nothing short of hell after having a bounty placed on his head and being forced to flee his home. He had been forced to live like a rat on the streets because everybody in the world seemed to want to collect the money. Even his own adopted family shunned him and tried to kill him because of that bounty. Either way it was clear that the path he was going in life wasn't the path he truly wanted. Now, he had an opportunity to start anew. Here at the institute, he had been given something he had been dreaming of for years...A second chance. He knewthat that people can go their whole lives stuck on one path...But when one is blessed with a chance to turn it all around and start over, it is a truly magnificent gift that should never be squandered. Gambit had finally made his choice...But it was still unclear whether or not he had made the right one. Did he have the right to be here? After everything he had done to them from working with Magneto to kidnapping Rogue, did he have the right to accept their hospitality and generosity? Countless other question of insecurity plagued his mind, but he was soon bought out of his train of thought when he became aware of a new presence at his door.

"Heya Cajun...So what do ya think of the institute so far?" said Rogue as she walked in to his darkened room and walked over to his bedside.

"It's...Beyond anythin' Remy ever could've hoped for cherè," answered Remy as his gaze shifted over towards the girl that had helped him so much in the past year, "It has everything I ever could have wanted...A roof over my head, a warm bed to sleep in, and a chance to be something better in life. I still don't know if I deserve all this after everythin' I put you and yo' friends through."

Rogue just shook her head and smiled as she moved over towards him. She watched as Remy's eyes grew wide as she laid herself on top of him. Their faces were now merely inches apart as Rogue straddled his waist and gave Remy a smile that made his heart beat at an ever faster rate.

"Still full of self doubt I see...But I guess old habits die hard," said Rogue as she inhaled his musky Cajun scent, "I know you think that ya don't deserve this...Hell I thought the same thing when they let me on the team after bein' with the Brotherhood. But lookin' back on it, I'm glad I made that choice...And I know you'll come to appreciate it too."

"How can you be so sure of that Rogue?" asked Remy with doubt still apparent in his eyes.

"It's like ya said before Remy...We've been down the same roads," said Rogue as the smile on her face grew upon saying those words, "I know it can be hard when ya think that the whole world is out to get you...Believe me I've been there. But I've come to know you so well in the past year...And I know that even though ya've been dealt a bad hand in life...Ya still have a heart. There's a man in that husky Cajun skin worth saving from his own self loathing...And that's a man that I'm very proud to know."

Through Rogue's gentle words, Remy actually managed to smile in a way he hadn't for so long. He found himself tracing the smooth contours of the southern belle's face as her warmth seem to set him free from his own mental prison. Rogue never would have guessed that she would have fallen for a guy like Remy in a million years...But here she was now...Unable to deny it any longer. However, Remy still had his doubts...It still felt so unbelievable that a thief like him had an angel like her.

"Cherè...Are you sure you could ever be with some failed science experiment? None of this changes where I came from and how I was born. How can I be the man I have to be for you...For everybody...If I'm not even really human to begin with?"

The things that Remy LeBeau had discovered about himself on this day had a profound impact on his identity. He couldn't deny the truth in Sinister's words when he said that he wasn't 'born,' but synthesized instead. Did that really make him human? Did that really make him deserving of everything that humans enjoy? Rogue could feel his anxiety towards the secrets that had been so horribly shocking to him and Scott on this fateful day. They were definitely a hard thing to process...Given the nature of such a revelation. But Rogue wouldn't let him believe Sinister's words...In her mind Remy deserved more than that. There were so many things about him that she connected with in way that she never connected with anyone else before. And through this...She believed in his heart...And not the insane babble of Mr. Sinister.

"Remy...I know that ya can't change the past and ya can't change where ya came from. But if there's one thing that I've learned from being an X-men...It's that the mutant powers in our blood don't make a person good or bad. It's our actions, our thoughts, our feelings that determine who we are. Through the deeds we do, the friends that we hold dear, and the people that we love...We choose our own path...And make our own destiny. And if ya think of yerself as nothing more than a failed experiment...Then that's who you'll be. But I don't want that...And I know you don't want that either. You are...Remy LeBeau...Don't ever forget that Cajun. No matter what...Don't ever forget the man you are."

There were few things in Remy's life that ever gave him answers to the questions and insecurities that plagued his mind...But hearing Rogue's words offered him more than any other person could ever hope to give. The choices that Remy made today would set him on a new path with new obstacles...But this time around, he wouldn't be alone in facing them. A warm feeling had finally settled over the young man's mind...For he had found his peace...And it had come in the form of a beautiful southern girl that had stolen his heart on that fateful day when she gave him a chance.

"I won't forget mon amour...As long as I have you here with me...I won't ever forget."

Remy knew he had a long road ahead of him...He knew that he had much to overcome in order to put the past behind him. But as he looked deeply in to Rogue's beautiful brown eyes...He felt he had the strength to do anything. As they lay in silence, the distance between them began to close...And finally, their lips met in a sweet passionate kiss. It signified a new beginning and so much more both Remy and Rogue. A year ago they had found each other and in that time they had formed a connection that few others could ever hope to experience. They had been down the same dark roads in life...But they had both survived. They were stronger now...And as they lay in each other's warm embrace, they no longer had to the past...For they had given each other the strength to make it through and now they only had to work towards building a future for both themselves...And each other.

"Je t'aime...My sweet Rogue..." whispered Remy, as he lay back on his bed with Rogue still resting on top of him.

"I love ya too Remy...Sweet dreams Cajun...Welcome to the team."

* * *

The End.

AN: That's it! "Sinister Secrets" is over! I hope all you Jott and Romy fans enjoyed this! This was my first ever attempt at a fic that was a Romy and I'm glad that you all took the time to read this. Again, I apologize if some of you found this story awkward because of the whole brother aspect between Scott and Remy, but remember that this is AU. I just wanted to tell this story because I thought it would be an interesting twist on Evo and the characters. I think that Scott and Remy do have more in common than most people assume, but their personalities just mask it so much. But that's just my opinion...I could be wrong. I really wanted to do a Romy story because I genuinely support them as a couple in all universes. I think they go very well together and totally deserve each other! However, I'm still a bigger fan of Scott/Jean. I don't care what anybody else says, those two belong together and it's just plain illogical to stick them with somebody else. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! And don't worry, I have plenty of other fics planned! My next story may end up being longer than "X-men: Evolution of the Heart" and it's bound to be full of action, suspense, and romance! It will be in the Evolution section and will be entitled "Extermination." Well, thanks again for reading my work! I implore you all to send me feedback by emailing me or posting them on the fanfiction website! I really want to know what you all think! Thank you very much and I wish all of you wonderful readers the best! So until next time, peace out!

THE STORY IS OVER! BUT DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU FROM REVIEWING! PLEASE SEND ME SOME FEEDBACK! THANKS A BUNCH!

_Through the deeds we do, the friends that we hold dear, and the people that we love...We choose our own path...And make our own destiny._


End file.
